


Never judge a book by its cover

by Amarice_Elaraliel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Bellamione for sure but they might take a while to get there, F/F, First Time, Harry/Ginny mentioned, almost sane Bella, got steamy now, slowburn, will definately get steamy later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 84,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarice_Elaraliel/pseuds/Amarice_Elaraliel
Summary: After the war, nothing was the same. Or maybe nothing changed afterall. But things should change, shouldn't they?Sidenote: Explicit parts are so far contained in an own chapter which can be skipped if it is not something you want to read. The chapter in question has a warning at the chapter start, you're not missing out on the story line when skipping it chapter.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I only ever published one fanfic so far to test the water, as I mostly never dared to post the stuff I write online.
> 
> Bellamione has always been a passion of mine, so I will share thisone. It has been on my mind a while, I hope it will turn out as nice on the "paper" as it does in my head.
> 
> I am not a native speaker so I hope you will excuse some mistakes that will no doubt happen. I appreciate PMs about an errors you spot so I can fix them.
> 
> I am a little shy about my writing skills (if I have any even) so some feedback if you like my take on the characters or if you don't like something would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> All characters of the story are not mine, I just borrow them for my own weird fantasies but I do not own anything here!

The battle at Hogwarts ended only a few weeks ago. It felt like everything had changed. The golden trio spent most of their time between helping to rebuild and clean the school and funerals. The later were the hardest. While the battle was terrifying and scarring, the adrenaline had kept them going and the individual ongoings were blurred barely registered. It had simply been far too much to process all at once. After everything had settled and slowed down the gravity of what was lost finally began to settle and the temporary shock morphed into a deep grievance and in some cases a long phased depression. 

The usually cheerful Weasley family was glum and sullen over the death of Fred. Andromeda was shattered by the loss of both her daughter and her son-in-law. The only anchor left was little Baby Teddy, he held the woman together at the seams, but barely.

Repairing the castle was a welcome distraction for the trio. Shutting off the mind to perform dull labor, even if using magic to do so, had a soothing effect ableit only temporarily. 

Ron and Harry finally had decided to accept their positions for auror training and skip the last year of education. Hermione, as to be expected, decided to finish her last year. On top of her need to finish her education properly she also wanted to stall time to decide what she wanted to do with her life. 

Headmistress McGonagall assigned her as Headgirl for the year. Hermione wasn't sure she was up for that task and facing the school alone, without her two best friends, but the option of having her own room won out over her hesitation. And the headmistress was right, people would likely treat her as the headgirl either way due to her being a war-hero.


	2. A decision or maybe not?

Hermione doesn't feel like a hero. War hero or otherwise. The last days had been spent setting up her new room, though she kept her personal items to a minimum. She did not place any pictures of her family, the wounds still too fresh. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to restore their memories without causing fatal long-term problems. Dumbledore who was very skilled with magic relating to memories and the mind is dead afterall. 

Gazing out of her window she recalls her talk with McGonagall... Minerva, as the woman had corrected her several times by now... about the issue. She can still see the sad, wise eyes gazing at her from beneath her spectacles, and hear the words "I am not sure if I am skilled enough to undo such a strong alteration safely, Hermione. I am so sorry. But I promise, I will ask everyone I know and trust if there is a safe way to bring your parents back".

A few pictures of Harry and Ron adorned her room. She still holds both so dear even if they are separated for now and will not finish the last year together. She misses them terribly but they owl her several times a week and she always makes sure to send a message right back. They will always be her best friends. Though Luna and Neville aswell as Ginny have become quite dear to her aswell. All of them also returned to the school this year, something she is very grateful about.

The biggest picture in the room was one of Crookshanks. The half-kneazel currently being curled up around her feet and snoozing soundly. Hermiones mind is restless, as it has always been. Going in circles about what happened, what could have been avoided, pointless, she knew that. 

With a deep sigh she rubs her eyes and stares at the black lake, a lovely view, courtesy of her new quarters. At first it felt like everything had changed, it still does to a degree, but some things sadly had not changed at all. Once the headlines in the papers started to normalize the ministry just went back to its old ways like nothing ever happened. Hermione had hoped the whole ordeal would have spurred some progress. Some new laws about equality of all magical beings. But nothing. There was no progress, no revolution of the system, all just clicked right back into the old machinery.

It frustrates her to no end. Makes her want to aim for a job in the ministry afterall and finally change those old comfortable, ancient ways. It would be a rocky path. Impossible even, most would say. Even Ron and Harry do not really see why there would be so much benefit in stopping this hard cut between the muggle world and the wizard world. And the magical creatures and the wizard world. There was so much that could be learned and gained. To restrict oneself to just some part if you could have all of it simply baffles Hermione. She doesn't understand it. Especially the reasoning "because it always has been that way" "it is tradition". That is like the lamest answer she could imagine. 

She knows some of those thoughts are somewhat rebellious, but the golden trio has always been somewhat lax when it came to rules. If she wants an advantage in her plans to make change and progress she needs to find a way to gather information unseen and to be able to leave the castle without being noticed. She knows all the hidden passages, and a lot of concealment spells, but a little ace in a sleeve couldn't hurt, could it?

She idly rolls the Mandrake leaf between her fingers. She scooped it up in the herbology classroom when they cleaned and rebuilt it. Should she really? It could be useful. Maybe. It would highly depend on what her animagus form would be. If she'd turn into a horse or something like that it would certainly not be helpful or practical at all. And then there was the risk of being caught when doing this unregistered. As a war hero they likely wouldn't send her straight to Askaban, but her chances at the ministry might be compromised at this point.

She misses her adventures she shared with Ron and Harry in the first few years. As much as she had always scolded them along the way, she now craved that sort of adventure, the thrill of doing something forbidden but with a purpose. After staring at the leaf for several minutes she finally opens her mouth and gently places it under her tongue. It tastes bitter, unpleasant and a small shudder runs down her spine until she's getting used to the foreign object being there. 

There's no harm in trying to see if she can even manage to keep it there a full month, is there? A challenge if nothing else. She can still decide if she wants to go the full way if she ever gets that far.


	3. What will people think?

Keeping that leaf under her tongue was a challenge for sure. Especially when eating and of course in class. Hermione has always been a rambler in class. Even the glum state of the world and post-war-trauma did not change that. She isn't just here to simply finish the last year afterall, she aims to finish as best of her year, if not best of her decade for her highest possible chance in the ministry.

One does not change the world while sorting and carrying files afterall or withering away in some dusty department no one cares about. As much as she values Mr. Weasley and his love for his job, she is also very aware a position like his will never have any real impact in the ministry.

Carefully navigating around the leaf while eating her buttered toast, Hermione listens to Ginny chatting away bout Quidditch. 

"The last game was amazing! You should have been there 'mione. You should've seen my dive for the Quaffle and then bam! I flew a loop and hit and it went right into the left hoop. That Keeper didn't even know what was coming there." 

Ginny's excitement over the game is still evident in her speech, using her hands almost more than her mouth. It draws a little smile to Hermione's lips to see her friend happy and cheerful after all the tragedy that has befallen her family in the war. 

"I know I should have come. I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I had an essay to finish, Gin". Hermione offers a small apologetic smile and idly rubs the scar on her arm. A habit she has picked up after things had calmed down. Mostly when she was in thought or when feeling nervous or slightly uncomfortable. She knows Ginny would catch on to her small lie there. She did indeed write that essay but it was something someone like Hermione could not have easily done afterwards and still have time to spare.

"Bollocks. You can write like six essays in a day. You don't need to make excuses though. I know Quidditch isn't your thing. It's alright. You don't force me to spend my entire time in the library either so I am not forcing you to watch my games. However, I am forcing you to hear me rambling about them. And about Harry. Did I tell you he wrote me the sweetest letter yesterday?"

"You really should visit the library more though, Gin." Hermione laughs softly with a little twinkle in her eyes, not actually scolding her friend but more teasing her a bit. "And I rather hear about your games than about your soppy love-stories and to have to look at your star-struck doe eyes whenever Harry is involved." The verbal jab is accompanied by a small poke to the redheads ribs and a mischievous grin.

"Pish posh! I am not that bad about it. Am I? I mean.... like... am I?" the freckled cheeks of the other girl begin to match the color of her hair.

"You kind of are. But it's cute, I'm just teasing you."

"Tsk, speaking of teasing, how're things with you and my brother?" Ginny wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at other witch which causes Hermione to avert her gaze and idly rub that scar again with a soft sigh.

"I... don't really think we are couple material, Gin. Yes we kissed once in the heat of the moment of the battle but... after everything settled, I just don't know. He's a friend. A best friend but... there's just no butterflies or anything, you know? All the stuff I hear about how love should feel and what I see when I look at you talking about Harry, I am not feeling any of that. And I think neither does he. I know everyone hopes we end up together but..." she chokes up and her quiet rambling becomes even more strained.

"Hey hey... don't you worry about that. I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I am such a klutz at times." Ginny gently pulls Hermione into a tight hug and rubs her back soothingly. "Nevermind what people think should be. If you don't feel it, you don't feel it. You'll both find someone great and then you get your butterflies and whatnot."

"Thanks Ginny you're the best." The meanwhile not so bushy-haired girl, nay woman, squeezes her friend tightly and relaxes, feeling endlessly grateful for those comforting words which actually put her reeling mind to a pause for a moment. The worry about what people will think if she reveals that she does not actually see her future in this particular department with Ron, ceasing at least for a little while.

"Yup I know. I'm awesome." A cheeky grin is plastered on freckled cheeks as the embrace ends.

Hermiones responds with a dramatic roll of her eyes before she resumes her breakfast. Two weeks have now passed and she did not accidentally swallow the leaf or spit it out at night. The first few days her speech was somewhat off, but her friends and the professors accepted her excuse of having accidentally bitten the inside of her cheek and it being a bit numb in a stride. Those who even bothered to notice to begin with, that is.


	4. What the actual....

A few days before the month of the mandrake leaf would end, Hermione pays Hagrid a visit after hearing that Fang has fallen ill. 

Luna choose to accompany her and the moment they enter the hut she is entirely grateful for that company. Hargrid is huddled over the hounds bed, a sobbing mess. Hermione, while loving the gentle giant, never considered comforting others her strength. Feeling helpless, she idly rubs Hagrid's shoulder mumbling some noncommittal nonsense like "there there, he'll be okay".

Luna swiftly takes over, taking Hagrids hand in her own and telling him how she can see some mystical, invisible creatures - what was their name again? Hermione didn't pay full attention here - are buzzing around the mutt and protecting him. Her voice far more soothing in nature than Hermione could ever muster even if she would try her best. If Hermione didn't know how serious this was for Hagrid, she would find it quite comical to see this wisp of a girl, comforting this huge mountain of a man, holding a hand ten times the size of her own tiny, slender ones.

Instead she uses that opportunity to busy and make herself useful otherwise, brewing some tea while listening to Hagrid telling the story of how Fang fell ill. She quickly opens several drawers, taking out some slightly clipped cups and a pot, as well as several tea-herbs when something falls out of said drawer and onto the kitchen sink in front of her. A dead moth. Her eyes follow the small brown object and linger on it, staring at it in disbelief. A moth. A dead moth. But not just any moth. It actually is a death's-head hawkmoth of all things. 

"You got to be fucking kidding me." She mumbles under her breath, still somewhat dumbstruck.

Hagrid still appears entirely oblivious to anything that is going on around him and Luna just smiles airily at nothing in particular while she pats and rubs his giant hand, quietly telling him about the nargels or some other creatures that will make sure Fang will be fine. 

There's a small pause... a brief moment of hesitation but then she scoops up the moth and slips it into the pocket of her robe. Hagrid sure won't need it, if he ever knew it was there to begin with. 

The tea was prepared quickly and Hermione is starting to warm up a little to the somewhat uncomfortable situation. She had seen Hagrid have breakdowns before, but it still always makes her feel somewhat helpless.

"Th-thank you 'mione. Ya a d-dalin." The tall man accepts the tea with a smile, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"He'll be okay Hagrid. By what you just told us he just ate too much. I'll snatch some herbs from Madam Pomfrey for you later which will help settle his stomach. Just be careful that he doesn't eat so much again. You know he won't stop on his own accord." 

"Aye... will do. Thankya so much. Iwus so worried. Shou've watched bettah. Ma poor baby if sumthin would 'appen to 'im".

"It's alright Hagrid. I am glad if I can help. And it happens, dogs sometimes sneak some extra food if you're not watching. It's not your fault." She offers a reassuring smile and a squeeze of his massive shoulder to stop the incoming next wave of tears she already saw welling up. 

"You think Madam Pomfrey will share her herbs with a dog? She tends to be so picky about her ingredients." Luna smiles at Hermione, who's never quite certain if she is fully mentally present or not.

"I have started to take extra healing lessons with her this year and help out in the Hospital Wing. She usually does not supervise it much anymore if I take something from the cabinet. I am sure she will allow it if I ensure her it is for a good cause."

"Ah yes, I forgot you were helping there too now. I guess it makes sense as often as you had to patch us all up." Despite the dark suggestion of the war experience, Luna's smile never falters.

"Well I should be on my way then and get those herbs so Fang is getting better soon." Hermione smiles at Hagrid and squeezes his hand briefly before getting up, Luna tailing after her and not leaving her side until they reach the entry of the castle.

"I'll see you later Hermione. The nargels really like you, by the way. They rewarded you for your kindness with Fang and Hagrid." The platinum haired girl smiles ominously and her crystal blue eyes flicker ever so briefly to Hermiones pocket before she skips off, humming some unknown tune.

"What the actual fuck?"


	5. More Coincidences

The sun has not fully risen yet as Hermione is standing near the shrubs at the Black lake, collecting some morning dew in a vial. Today's the day. A month had passed and she is in luck... again. Not only will there be a moon tonight but a full-moon to boot. The hunter's moon, to be exact.

Once again, for a brief moment, she wonders about those odd coincidences and if they could be more than just that. However as someone who never really has been very fond of superstitions, destiny and divination, she quickly dismisses the thought once more, or tries to anyways. With all the prophecies and everything that went down throughout last year it was hard to entirely dismiss it, even if she really wants to. The thought of a destined path scares her and makes her quite uncomfortable and queasy. She'd much rather be the only one responsible for her destiny, though she was painfully aware that such was actually impossible, she still wants to try to come at least as close as possible in deciding and directing her own fate. 

The day went by without any real events of note. Classes were over for today so she found herself in her room once more, now waiting for the moon to rise. She still has a few letters to answer, from Ron and Harry, whom both had sent her one today. She always tries to answer them the same day, or the next at the very latest.

Harry's mostly told her about Auror training and how he missed them all. Especially Ginny and Hermione. It amuses Hermione greatly that he asked about Ginny in all of his letters, despite writing to her himself every day. Harry had not changed much, and that was something she greatly appreciates. While still sad about the passing of Sirius, he is no longer the angry boy he was for a while back then, but found back to his normal self. Selfless, kind, helpful.

With Ron she was actually impressed. The normal klutz and doofus of a man who always managed to do the wrong thing at the wrong time and say the wrong thing in most situations actually had a very pleasant personality development in all that tragedy. Gone was the angry, obnoxious boy and replaced by a gentle soul who works very hard to support his family. In the wake of Fred's death, he helped George to not completely fall into despair. While he likely will never be the same, it was Ron who found him at the edge of a cliff one night, and who stopped him from doing something terrible. It was him who spent two weeks with his brother all day and night to support him before he finally acknowledged he needed some professional help.

It was also Ron who comforted Molly and Ginny the most who, aside of George, were hit the worst by the untimely death of their son and brother. He made sure to always be there for them and support them and Hermione admired him for that. 

Neatly folding the letters and placing them in their respective envelopes she opens the window of her room, once more being in luck as the moon directly shines into her window and fills her room in its glow. 

Fishing out the leaf from under her tongue, she places the soppy thing into a crystal vial, holding it into the moonlight, letting it bask in it. No matter how disgusting the leaf looked, the moonlight reflecting on the crystal was still a sight to behold and is transfixing the young witch for a moment. 

She emits a soft sigh of relief as the bitter obstacle finally is no longer under her tongue and rolls her tongue around in her mouth several times, delighting in the newfound freedom of doing so.

Carefully one strand of hair is plucked from her head and added to the vial. A teaspoon of dew follows and she pauses for a moment. Should she really? Then again, she doesn't have to drink it, right? She can just make the potion and still decide then. Not to mention she needs a storm still anyways. In her inner debate she finally convinces herself that she should do this and adds the final ingredient, the Death's-head Hawk Moth chrysalis. After putting a stopper on the vial, she carefully places it into one of her drawers, storing it away in the dark until there will be lightning storm. Which could take months, right?


	6. one (wo)man's meat is another (wo)man's suffering

Ginny flops down rather unceremoniously at the table with a deep pout on her face and a loud sigh.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione peeks up at her friend, pausing her breakfast. 

"Ugh it's the worst! They cancelled Quidditch tonight. There's a heavy thunderstorm rolling in. It's a nightmare. Whatever will I do all evening?!" The redhead dramatically places her arm over her eyes in a woe-is-me gesture which makes Hermione giggle for a moment, before sobering up rather quickly.

"Really, they cancelled Quidditch? We have had games with really terrible weather before. It must be really bad if they actually outright cancel a game."

"Yeah, they are actually locking down the school later. No one is allowed to leave the castle so yeah, must be a big one."

Not much more is said during breakfast. Ginny still huffing, pouting and sulking about the canceled game and Hermione is lost deep in thought.

Only three days had passed since she finished the potion. All these odd coincidences should they warn her not to do it? Or were there a sign that she should do it? Why was the thinking about "signs" anyways. All that stuff was rubbish afterally. Or not?

Classes went by in a blur. She can't even remember the content of most of them. Her mind was in overdrive the whole time. Still is. Now she is sitting in her room alone, staring at the marauders map, curtsey of Harry who left it to her in case she would need it in her last year.

She could sneak out if she wanted. Should she though? What if it went wrong and she was stuck as some half-human half-animal monster. A deep shudder ripples through her body, the memory of her as a cat-human-hybrid still oddly fresh in her mind. It clearly wasn't one of her shining moments in life. Or if she gets caught, that could mean the end of her career before it had even begun. She might even get expelled from school, no matter how much influence the headmistress wielded.

If only Harry and Ron were here, it had always been easier when they had done something they were not supposed to do together.

"Face it Hermione, they are not here. You're alone." Still staring at the map she mumbles quietly to... noone really. Though Crookshanks is looking at her with typical cattish indifference. "You're no help." The cat still seems unphased by that accusation.

Rolling up the map and tossing a cloak over her shoulder she quietly slips out of her room and navigates the empty hallways. Most students went either to their own room or their houses common rooms. A selected few to the library. 

With the help of the map and several hidden passages she manages to slip past the few professors and students who actually still lingered in the hallways with ease. 

When suddenly Mrs. Norris popped up on the map just around the corner, Hermiones heart started to beat in a frantic. That sneaky cat must have used a shortcut too, she almost had seen her too late. She's in luck however as there's still a split second left to disappear into a smaller hallway to the side.

Her legs shake slightly from the incident as she makes her way outside, sneaking through the darkness towards the Forbidden Forest. She needs to be out of sight for this, however she doesn't plan to actually enter the forest. That'd be too much risk for one night. 

It's not really overly late yet. Maybe 6 pm but the incoming storm has shrouded the area in eerie darkness. Standing behind a tall rock, which she deems safer than hiding behind a tree in an incoming storm, she waits, gazing around nervously.

An odd mixture of feelings swirls through her body and mind. Worry about being caught, fear about the potion failing and leaving her as some kind of monster, excitement of doing something she is not supposed to do, curiosity about what her animagus will be. She holds the potion in trembling fingers as the storm begins to pick up, shaking like a leaf in the wind for multiple reasons.

Suddenly the sky brightens as a lightning bolt cracks the sky. Beautiful and dangerous. Instantly the potion in her still shaking hands turn blood-red.

She eyes the liquid for a long time still in turmoil, her mind still waging war with itself. 

Biting her lower lip she removes the stopper and squints her eyes shut, drowning the potion and bracing herself.

A fiery pain almost immediately rocks her body, shaking it as her heart performs a double-beat and for a moment she is sure, she is going to die. 

A flashback brings her back to the manor where she endured a similar yet very different pain. A dark witch sitting on top of her, inflicting said pain. The disturbing image steals her breath away as she panics and hyperventilates, it makes her even miss the brief flash of an animal before her eyes , too preoccupied with her old fears and trauma. Suddenly everything goes black.


	7. A furry awakening

The first thing she feels when slowly regaining her consciousness is the pitter patter of the rain drizzling onto her skin. Her skin? No, she cannot feel the droplets directly on her skin, they feel dull, similar as rain would feel when if it hits a heavy coat or blanket instead. She feels far less chilly and drenched then she should, no matter how long she actually had passed out. She isn't sure how long, it could have been minutes or hours. Opening her eyes slowly, her surroundings feel very different.

Her mind still in a daze it takes her a good time to register all the changes. The most prominent change she immediately notices concerns her vision. She knows it is pretty dark no matter how long she was unconscious, yet she can clearly see every tiny bit of her immediate surroundings in keen detail. The coloration is somewhat off however. The color of the grass appears hardly any different than that of the stars above, which she knows cannot be right.

A loud snap causes her to jump to her feet and cower against the rock. Her gaze frantically searching for the source of the loud noise until she spots a rabbit which hastily retreats into the forest. Could it be that this tiny creature stepping on a little twig caused such a noise?

With her heart still pounding in lightning speed in her chest she slowly registered the next change. Earth, grass, water of the lake, water from the rain, mud, bark, perfume. She could distinct all those scents easily. Wait, perfume? But the castle is several hundred feet away and it is raining. Peeking around the rock she could see a figure standing at an open window of the castle. She knows that scent. Professor .... well Minerva. But how? 

Trying to get a closer look she stumbles over her own legs after only the first steps, ending nose first in the mud. Why did she fall over her own feet? Another try one foot... then the next and... wait why are there two more feet to move?

The daze of unconsciousness finally leaving her senses it dawns on her. Of course, the potion worked! But what was she? Wasn't she supposed to see the animal inside her flash up in a vision before her eyes in the process? Maybe she missed it during her frightening flashback of the witch who still haunts many of her dreams. Gazing down did not reveal all too much. A set of brownish paws with black nails or claws. Well no hooves at least, that was a decent start. Looking around her gaze falls on the lake and she starts making her way over to its edge.

First paw, second paw, third paw, fourth paw. One, two, three, four. One, two three, four. By the time she reaches the edge of the lake she is starting to get a hang of it, enough for a slow trot at least and without falling nose first into the mud again.

Curiously she peeks over the edge and examines her reflection on the water surface, illuminated by the still almost full moon. A long muzzle, pointy furry ears with black tips, her eyes still a warm honey-hued brown. Soft fluffy reddish brown fur is covering all of her body and a bushy tail with a white tip extends from her rear-end. An excited yelpish sound emits from deep within her throat as she jumps back and forth a little at the discovery. A fox! Her animagus form is a fox!

Very happy with the result she twists and turns in front of the water, trying to examine as much of her new form as possible when an odd feeling overcomes her. The keen senses of her animal form picking up that she is not alone, she feels something or someone watching her. 

She tries to act nonchalant as if she had not noticed yet that she is being watched. Her senses tell her whatever it is, is hidden a bit further away in the tree-line of the forbidden forest. She begins to clean her paws with her tongue. ~Is that a disgusting thing to do?~ she wondered briefly. She isn't quite sure of the answer, but it will have to be a worry for later. She could be in danger right now. Her eyes subtly scan the tree-line as her tongue licks over smooth, wet fur.

Another lightning cracks the sky, illuminating the forest for a few brief seconds. Enough for her to spot it. Another fox, though very different from herself. The fur black as the night with only a few silver highlights in it. Eyes dark as coal watch her as it casually sits on the stump of a tree, muzzle slightly tilted skywards which gives it a haughty expression. The mix of moonlight reflecting on the dark coat and the raindrops highlighting said reflection gives it an almost ethereal look.

The light fades almost as quickly as it came and when the next lightning strikes the stump of the tree is empty. Where did it go? Why did she even wonder where it went? Probably somewhere less wet. She should head back to the castle herself, before someone notices her absence. A nice hot bath in the prefects bathroom sounds heavenly now.

Returning to her human form she sneaks back towards the castle the way she came, for some reason the vision of the other fox still on her mind. To her, it had been the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.


	8. A complication?

The next day starts as any other day with breakfast in the Great Hall. Luna, Ginny, Neville and Hermione are all sitting together, chatting idly about various classes, quidditch and of course, nargles.

"Oi, 'moine, what's with that grin plastered all over your face this morning? Found those butterflies?" a certain redhead wiggles her eyebrows at Hermione with a cheeky, taunting grin.

Slightly caught off guard, the brown-haired girl in question begins to stutter and blush faintly. "Wh-what? Nonse! Don't be silly, Gin. I uh... just finally managed to work out a spell I was practicing to perform flawlessly for a while."

"You're such a nerd. You're literally the only person on this planet who looks like that over a simple school accomplishment." With a playful roll of her eyes she goes back to listen to Neville chatting on about Trevor's latest adventures. 

Just when she is about to congratulate herself for calculating correctly that Ginny would loose interest the moment school achievements were involved, the headmistress rises from her chair to make her way to exit. She does however pause next to the Quartett. "Miss Granger, I'd like to see you after classes in my office immediately." Without further words or awaiting any form of reply, the elder professor strides on towards the exit of the Great Hall, leaving three students with slack jaws and one platinum blonde with an everlasting smile and an expression that could be either complete obliviousness or ultimate knowledge.

"Oh snap, what'd you do Hermione?" Ginny found her voice again first.

"N-nothing! What makes you think I did anything?" The double-speed of her heartbeat betrays her words, though her friends luckily couldn't hear that. Especially not over the ruckus that is breakfast in the Great Hall.

"She probably just wants to catch up with you. She hardly got the time to speak to you at all since the school year has begun. I wouldn't worry. My gran said she's going through a nightmare with paperwork with the ministry and has a really hard time to convince some of the parents that Hogwarts is still safe for their children. I'm sure she just wants to check on how you're holding up." Neville does not disappoint being the ever understanding, gentle soul. A warm, reassuring smile accompanies the words. 

"You're probably right Neville." While a queasy feeling in her stomach remains, her heartbeat slows down to a normal pace as her friend puts her sky-rocketing mind somewhat at ease. And he was right, there are far less students this year than there had been in any other year she had attended this school.

~~~~~~

Even with soothing words of her friends, classes are an unpleasant affair that day. Stretching impossibly long and with the young woman's mind refusing to cooperate and remain on the task and subject at hand.

With slightly clammy hands she finally stands in front of the Gargoyle, collecting herself. 

"Tabby Whiskers"

The office opens for her and she conjures her best possible smile for her professor, nay friend.

"Hermione, please have a seat. I didn't have it in me to change too much in his office, but I brought over my armchairs and table. I made us some tea." 

Gone was the stern look from breakfast and replaced by a soft smile. Minerva McGonagall indeed had not changed much about the Headmaster's office, but her two comfortable leather armchairs aswell as an antique coffee table were now placed in front of a fire place. It brings a small smile to the younger witch's lips as she gratefully slips into an armchair, picking one of the already waiting tea cups on the way. At the end of October the temperatures have gotten rather low already and the warm tea aswell as the warm fire are both most welcome to her.

" Thank you, Minerva. How are you?" 

The older woman takes her seat with a grace Hermione admires and simultaneously feels she may never posses. The friendly eyes turn a little sad as the older woman picks her tea and gazes into the flames.

"Complicated. I miss him. He always knew how to handle the ministry and raging, worried parents. I've always been better in the field. Teaching and guiding. Politics and schemes, he knew how to handle them in a stride. For me they always felt and still feel like an uphill battle. If I am honest, they exhaust me to no end. Filius and Rolanda help as much as they can, but most expect a direct answer from me and only me. Enough of that though, how are you holding up? I am sorry I could not call you in sooner, but outside of my classes I barely manage to get anything done aside of battling mountains of paperwork and traveling to the ministry on a regular base."

Hermione stares at her mentor for a moment in a mix of disbelief and wonder. She had not expected such direct and unveiled honesty. She was still used to the riddles, half-truths and ominous hints from Professor Dumbledore. She had a lot of respect for the former headmaster, but his way of never just giving a straight answer had always irked her. 

"I'm sorry Minerva. If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask. I am doing alright. Grades are still up there. I'm afraid I probably haven't done as much Headgirl work as I probably should have though. I ... I miss Harry and Ron, but Ginny, Luna and Neville have been nothing but wonderful." She feels mentioning that she misses her parents is redundant and obvious so there likely is no need to mention that part. Minerva knows it all too well, they have already spent many hours and many pots of tea talking over the subject.

"Do you trust me, Hermione?" Minerva McGonagall holds up one finger to silence Hermione as she is about to blurt an answer right away. "Please, I want you take a moment and think this question over. I want an honest answer and I want you to be certain. Also please do not be afraid to tell the truth, I will understand it, no matter what said truth will be."

A frown settles over the younger witch and her face scrunches slightly as she ponders over the other woman's words. Minerva has always been there for her. From the day she hid from that troll in the basement to the battle of Hogwarts. Unlike many others she always had supported her, worried about her and never stabbed her back despite all the things she knew about the trio and their little not-quite-rule-abiding adventures. She feels her stomach sink and shame washes over her in an uncomfortable way. Yes she trusts her. The woman is likely one of the very few people she trusts with her life even. The professor had risked her neck multiple times for her and the golden trio.

"I do. I'm sorry. I... you know, don't you?"

"The odd way of speaking for a few days. Sneaking out before dawn and around some bushes. Then taking a stroll in a lightning storm... of course I know. What do you take me for, some kind of babbling bumbling baboon?"

The tension in Hermione's body evaporates instantly and she begins to laugh, a sincere honest laugh, the first in quite a while. Without even looking up, she knows the other woman is not mad at her, that reference of their first encounter ensuring her she isn't. She already knows if she look up now she will be greeted by a little amused smile on the older woman's face and knowing eyes with the faintest hint of a mischievous twinkle.

"It feels good to hear you laugh again Hermione. It has been a while. I take it you do not plan on registering? I should scold you about not contacting me regarding such a dangerous potion. But you have always excelled at transfiguration."

"I should have. I don't know why I haven't. It somehow felt like it was something I needed to do on my own. I'm not planning to register for now, unless you force me to. I ..." the young witch pauses, going through another internal debate before deciding for honesty. "I do not trust the ministry right now. They went back to pretending nothing has ever happened. Nothing has changed at all. Shouldn't there be changes? Shouldn't they work on more quality between all magical beings, no matter their blood status? I can't just sit here and go on like everything is fine and dandy when it isn't. I can't just pretend this is right. I'm sorry Minerva, you probably have bigger worries than that right now."

"Don't be sorry, dear. I will not force you to register if you do not want to. You are right, on all accounts. You can't trust the ministry right now and things should change. The ministry should change, it failed miserably in the crisis of Voldemort and his return, but this will be a long, hard road. One I am willing to walk with you. I am no master at schemes and politics like Albus was, but I promise I will do what I can to help you. And I know some others who will too. Remember, you already have three friends in the ministry now, Harry, Ron and Arthur."

"I doubt they care much about revolutionizing the system, Minerva."

"For the first time since I've known you my dear, I think you are wrong. You should not underestimate them and give them a little more credit than that."

A frown settles over the younger witch. Was she really wrong? She never had spoken to any of them about her feelings after the war. Not about her political feelings anyways, only about her parents and the likes and even that only to minimum. 

"You have put together an army once already. I know Dumbledore's Army was your idea. Perhaps it is time for an army of a different kind. Food for thought. However, you still have some detention to serve. Your task will be to gather some medical herbs for the hospital wing for the next few days. This weekend included. You are to be back in the castle no later than 10 pm and you are to only venture to the edge of the forest but not deeper inside."

"Detention? But... but... oh... Oh!" The younger witch's cheeks flush.

"You need to get used to your new shape and all that comes with it. This will take some practice. What shape is it, anyways? A week should be enough I think, so you can still go to Hogsmeade the weekend after this one if you like. You're "detention" will end next friday."

Hermione nods slowly, processing that information and once more immensely grateful for Minerva's help. "A fox."

Another small smile plays over the older woman's face. "Clever and mischievous, how very becoming."


	9. 7 days of detention

**Day 1: Saturday**

Hermione finishes her homework and transfiguration essay in record time, feeling excited about her first training with her newly discovered animal form. Even with detention being just a cover Minerva had provided for her, she's determined to still find those medical herbs. It's a good cause and if her knowledge about foxes doesn't betray her, she should be able to learn to sniff them out pretty easily, which means it'll also be good for her training to unlock the proper use of all her freshly gained senses.

It's a beautiful day. The air and wind is still fairly cold, but the sun is shining and basking the lake, grass and trees in golden light during the afternoon. She had seen her shape in proper light earlier this morning as she couldn't resist the urge to look into a proper mirror in her room. Once more she's grateful for the privileges of the Headgirl status. Her animagus form is rather compact, yet agile. Her back prolongs into a long fluffy tail with only the very tip colored snow white. Another patch of white fur also stretches from the lower half of her face all over her chest and then all the way down over her tummy. Her legs are colored a dark brown and her ears pitch black. At least the backside of them. Were it not for the vertical slits, her eyes still look the closest to her human form. A warm shade of very light brown, almost amber in color. 

The first few steps are easier than the other day. She just needs to keep her rhythm. Running was another matter entirely however and the first try ends with her nose kissing the grass once again. She huffs, laying flat on the grass, all fours spread out around her. Her ears rotate as they catch a snorting sound. Quickly she picks herself up and regains a standing position, eyes darting back and forth between the trees until they spot the cause of the noise.

A black fox is sitting on the same tree-stump as last night. The same fox, likely. Watching Hermione with the same haughty expression. Curiosity winning out, Hermione takes a few careful steps towards the other animal. The black creature squints it's eyes, then gracefully hops off the stump and quickly disappears in the forest. Hermione follows a few more steps but quickly realizes it is to no avail, she'll never catch up to it. Not yet at least. 

She attempts to mimic the way the other fox jumped, climbing up on the stump of the tree herself and pawing the wood with her hind-paws to find a good position. Her body tensing just before she pushes with her hind-legs, catapulting herself forward and... landing head first in a bush, hind-legs and tail sticking out from the shrubbery as she wiggles and flails with her backside and tail in a pitiful attempt get back onto her paws. ~Well, that's embarrassing. Luckily no one saw that.~

 

**Day 2: Sunday**

Gryffindor vs. Slyterin, Hermione didn't have it in her to disappoint Ginny and not come to see the game. It's the game that her friend had been looking forward to so much and which had been postponed due to the thunderstorm. So now she is sitting in the front row, cheering for her friend more than for her team. It's not that she isn't proud of her house, she just never had a strong connection to the sport or any sport really. She couldn't relate to her father always watching soccer either. She wants her friend to be happy though, so she hopes they win. Neville and Luna are both sitting and cheering with her. It's a close game, the two opponents never really more than a goal or two apart from another. Which means the snitch will decide who wins the game, unless there is a dramatic turn before that happens. 

It's actually Ginny who does spot the Snitch first, giving their seeker a discreet sign. The signs between to players of all teams are hightly secret, but the redhead had forced Hermione to practise them with her, so she knows all the Gryffindor ones. Luckily the Seeker is paying attention and goes for a dive.

"And Gryffindor wins!" the Speaker shouts in a volume that hurts Hermione's ears even without any enhanced senses. She still claps and cheers, already dreading the party that is bound to happen tonight in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Even more reason to make the best out of the day until then. She hugs her redheaded friend tightly, congratulating her in person when she makes her way to the group of friends.

"That was a great game, Gin, you were amazing." Hermione mumbles into the other Gryffindor's hair during the hug, then releases her.

"Thanks! And thank you for coming. I know it's not your thing, but I'm always happy to see you in the spectator's crowd." The Weasley girl beams, still somewhat out of breath and slightly disheveled.

"No trouble at all, I may not really have your passion for it, but I always enjoy seeing you play. Unfortunately I have to serve my detention now though. I'll see you later though."

"What did you do to get detention anyways?"

"Sneaking those herbs from the hospital wing for Fang. So now I need to replace them." There was a mix of pride and guilt filling her chest about how much better she had become at twisting the truth in her favor. No one questions her explanation or seems to doubt it and with that she makes her way back to her usual training spot, away from prying eyes.

She almost expects to see the black fox again, but she is alone this time. Maybe she scared it off by trying to approach it the other day. Not thinking more of it, she goes back to practice her jumping and hopping from one spot to another. While she still stumbles and staggers several times, her jumps improve rather quickly and she is happy with the result of this day.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of eyes black as coals are watching her the whole time, hiding in the bush she got stuck in the other day.

 

**Day 3: Monday**

Her head is still pounding from the party last night. She didn't stay long and she didn't drink much, just one glass to celebrate with Ginny. Whatever they had put into that punch certainly was nothing that was meant for consummation though. Probably someone sneaking plants from herbology again and brewing it in their room without really knowing what they were doing. At least the rest of her fellow students aren't really looking much better off than her. Some are missing entirely.

And to make matters worse, divination is the last class for the day. As if the class alone doesn't give her headache enough. 

To make matters even worse, near the end of the class Professor Trelawney picks her to toss the runes they are about to read. Great, just great. So she picks the runes, the way she's instructed to, moves them in three circles over her heart and tosses them onto the table.

Professor Trelawney immediately bends over the table, her face scrunching up as she reads the runes. Though Hermione is sure, she's actually just making up something on the fly there.

"Oh oh... hmm... you have an interesting future my dear. The runes predict great things for you in the cosmological plans. Yes, you will play an important role in the future indeed. I'm afraid there will never be a man for you at your side for it though." 

The class erupts in laughter and Hermione feels her cheeks and chest getting hot as a fierce blush spreads over her face. ~What kind of random crap is that to make up for a student?!~ Embarrassment is soon replaced by anger and the Professor is literally saved by the bell. Hermione grabs her book and storms out of class, cursing and growling all the way down the tower. "That stupid old bat. How dare she?! How is she even a professor? That crazy old bitch has nothing but marbles in her head!"

None of her friends dare to stop her or approach her when she rants like that and so she makes her way straight to "detention". 

Once she arrives at her usual spot, she immediately morphs into her fox form, her small sharp teeth wedging into the divination book and tearing at it. She grabs onto it and shakes it, bits of paper flying everywhere as she attacks the poor book again and again, biting, tearing, ripping, even using her claws to scratch the cover. ~Stupid divination, useless, how's that even a major class?!~

Once the most prominent anger dissipates she feels empty and sad. Plopping down on the grass, she rests her head on her front paws, ears flattening against her skull with a heavy sigh, gazing blankly ahead at the forest.

And right where it used to be the first days is that black fox again. Watching her with what appears to be some fascination. Right now Hermione couldn't care less though. The words of her Professor still hurting even if she thinks that woman is full of rubbish. 

This time, the other fox approaches in slow steps until it sits right in front of Hermione and she can finally see it properly for the first time. It appears to be a little older already, though not old-old. Some silver streaks mark it's fur and whiskers that are clearly not natural highlights of it, but make it beautiful nontheless. With it's paws directly in Hermione's vision she can see several scars on the lower legs just before the paws where fur only sparsely had grown over. 

~Maybe it once stepped into a trap?~ the young woman wonders, still too exhausted and sad to do much else but simply lay there.

The other fox circles her, sniffing on her occasionally, before sitting in front of her again and hitting her head with one paw.

Hermione's ears snap up into a straight position and she finally lifts her head growling at the other fox, which seemed utterly unimpressed. The black muzzle lifts skywards, giving it the haughty expression again as it struts around her, biting her tail.

With a little squeaky yelp Hermione moves out of reach, glaring daggers at the other animal, which now has a smug expression.

~I'll get your for that.~ The younger fox kneads the grass with the hind paws and leaps at the black one, aiming to push it over. The older fox gracefully strides to the side until Hermione lands beside it and swiftly jumps on her back, biting her ear.

This awakens Hermione's fighting spirit and she squirms and wiggles, turning onto her back and snapping at the other foxes paw, grazing it with her sharp teeth.

The other fox immediately jumps back limping slightly. The moment Hermione tastes and smells the blood she felt terrible. She hadn't meant to actually hurt the other fox which clearly was just taunting and teasing her. She read foxes can be rather mischievous and playful. It was an accident, the result of a proper lack of control over her current shape.

Lowering her head, a gesture she hopes to be non-threatening she slowly approaches the other animal. With a another close look she feels even worse for hurting the poor thing. Paying more attention now, she can see that the other fox is in rather poor shape. Far too thin it looks malnourished and weak. It growls faintly as she approaches but neither runs not attacks, which reveals to her that it's teeth are also in disasterous condition. Possibly one of the reasons why it is so skinny. 

Hermione carefully licks over the wound she caused while the black fox flattens it's ears against the skull, looking rather sour. In a playful way, the reddish fox licks over the other fox's nose, which causes it's ears pop right up again and the black eyes widen comically. A snort and despite the limp it moves quickly back to the forest, leaving a somewhat amused Hermione behind, now it's her time to look smug, even if she still feels a little guilty.

 

**Day 4: Tuesday**

It's the first day she dares to train something other than walking and jumping. Sitting behind her rock she closes her eyes and extends her ears to their full height, rotating them in all directions to pick out the various sounds she manages to identify. ~Running water... there must be a small river nearby. Something rustling in the grass. A rabbit? No... too small... mouse maybe.~

There is this feeling again of being watched after a while. She knows the other fox is here, but she resumes her training. She's fairly sure if she moves towards it, it'll run off again. She'll wait if it approaches her again some day.

~A thumping sound. How odd. It seems far away though. Maybe a unicorn? Or a centaur. Likely a centaur, probably patrolling their border. The beating of wings. That one is a bit closer. One of the owl's from the owlery I guess. Odd, the wing beating stopped...~

Her eyes fly open as a sharp pain spreads through her ribcage and she is catapulted to the side, sprawling in the grass with the black fox next to her and an eagle grabbing two claws full of grass where she just sat seconds ago. The black fox, as quickly as it appeared now hastily retreats back into the forest and Hermione quickly morphs back to her human form before the large predatory bird decides to return.

"That... was close. Lesson learned."

 

**Day 5: Wednesday**

With a sample of the herbs she's trying to find, she makes her way to the same spot as usual, placing them down in the grass before morphing her body into that of a fox. She doesn't even need to stick her nose into the herbs, she can smell them just fine laying there. A few steps towards the forest, she sniffs the air, trying to discern if more of these plants are nearby.

Her nose keeps catching the scent of the herbs she brought, distracting her from finding a new source. Her path leads her along the edge of the forest, only moving a few steps inside. The scent of honey and light buzzing sound warns her that there must be a bee nest nearby so she turns and takes another direction.

Hopping over several branches and wiggling underneath some others, her skill of movement gradually improves . After not too long, she finds a patch of the herbs she seeks. Madam Promfrey will certainly be happy about the refill, even if the woman never actually noticed some herbs were missing from the cabinet to begin with.

Unshifting, Hermione quickly gathers the plants, cutting them properly, leaving the roots intact so they can re-grow.

 

**Day 6: Thursday**

Her thursday "detention" is cut short by a long essay she has to finish in charms and one half-giant who is stubbornly insisting on a visit to thank Hermione for her help with Fang.

Not that Hermione minds, she likes both Fang and Hagrid, even if Fang's idea of a thank you is slobbering her from head-to-toe. She endures it and pats the large dog gently, offering him a small treat now that he is feeling better.

"Oi 'ave sumthin fer ya too, 'mione. Hope ye loike it. And oi still owe ye one!" 

Carefully accepting the bundle he hands her, she unwraps it in front of the half-giant, as she knows he hopes she would do. Inside is a large plush rat reeking of catnip for Crookshanks and two packs of chocolate frogs.

"Thank you Hagrid, but you really didn't have to. I love Fang too and I gladly helped him."

"Ye've helped so much, always, think nah of it. And drop by more o'fn."

Promising she will do that, she makes her way to the forest again after, mostly practicing her movement for a little while, trying to catch a mouse. Several of them got a way, but one met it's demise and Hermione decides it to leave it for the other fox, which is once more watching from a distance.

The black fox however, looks equally offended and disgusted by the offering. How odd. Anyways, an essay is waiting.

 

**Day 7: Friday**

When delivering the herbs, Hermione noticed that some other herbs are low in stock currently so she made it her task today to find them today on her last detention day. The desired scent in her nose she carefully strolls through undergrowth of the forest.

Soon enough she catches a fresh patch of scent she's looking for, following it a little deeper into the forest, all her sense alert now and paying attention to her surroundings. 

She can now see the plants in the distance, but stops in her tracks due to an odd noise catching her attention. It is a faint noise, very silent, whatever it is, is clearly making an effort to not be noticed. Maybe the other fox again? 

She concentrates to locate the position the sound is coming from, but has a hard time discerning it. Whatever it is is neither on the ground nor in the air, how is that possible? Almost too late she spots the large, faceted eyes moving towards her above the ground in between the trees. She jumps back just in time as the fangs of the Acromantula aim for her. In her haste, she fails to notice the webs which have been spread all over the area she's moved into and gets stuck in one of them. With her teeth and claws she starts to scratch and gnaw at the sticky material in a frenzy to get loose.

The Acromantula, much faster than her progress in freeing herself, scurries towards her when out of nowhere something lands on it's eyes, making it recoil briefly and shake off the offender. The black fox lands on the side with an ugly thud, the wounded paw not able to catch it's weight.

As the giant spider lashes out towards it in lightning speed, the form of the fox, unable to get up quick enough, suddenly changes to that of a human woman. Wand in hand, she swiftly gestures at the offending arachnid even faster than the beast can move "Bombarda Maxima" With a loud bang the creature is hit square in the torso, legs flying off in all directions and the stench of burnt hair and limbs filling the air as the remains are catapulted into a nearby tree. A result which was clearly not predicted as said tree now topples over, right towards the witch on the ground.

Too close to Hogwarts to apparate, the witch returns to her fox form to scurry out of the way and offer less impact area. Time and her injury not on her side, the tree crashes down on top of her, the cracking of twings and branches accompanied by the ugly sound of breaking bones and a heart-wrenching high-pitched cry. 

Hermione makes even more haste to get out of that web. She would have recognized that woman anywhere. Long, curly black hair. Long black dress and a trademark corset. How is she still alive? She died. She saw her die! Didn't she? In her panic it takes her far longer than it should have to get out of the sticky material and to remember that she can still unshift, hands making the process quite a bit easier.

She wants to leave. She should leave. But maybe she should check if that sadistic bitch is dead for real this time. Nodding to herself she gathers her Gryffindor bravery and makes her way to the fallen tree and the fox trapped beneath it. Still breathing, but unconscious and in fatal shape.

"I should kill her. She's a murderer. She's a monster." She rambles these words over and over. ~But she saved your life. Twice.~ Her mind chimes in, unhelpful as ever.

Hermione moves closer, wand pointing at the fox. ~Nonsense, she didn't know it was me. She would kill me. She 'will' kill me if I don't kill her first!~ Tears well up in her eyes and her hand begins to shake. ~I have to. I owe it to Neville. To Harry. She hurt them so much. To myself, damnit, what she has done in that manor was cruel. And she killed Dobby!~

The trapped fox slowly opens it's eyes, gazing at Hermione who could swear she can see sadness and defeat in them. ~It knows... she knows, she will die. I will do her a favor and the whole world too.~ The eyes close again as unconsciousness washes over the small body. While still breathing, it's shallow and strained. ~Of course she knew it was me. She was there the night I first transformed. I tansformed every day in the same spot, there's no chance she didn't see it at one point or another. But then why? And if she was here the whole time why hasn't she attacked anyone?~

"Fuck. Fuck, FUCK!" The younger woman falls to her knees, sobbing openly now and hitting the ground with her fists. "I can't. I have to, but... I can't. I'm so pathetic."

~If I just leave her here she'll die either way. I don't have to do it myself.~

A thunder rolls in the distance and seconds after, rain begins to pour from the sky, soaking the already depressing scene, but luckily washing away some of the stench that is burnt hair and spider. 

Hermione is unsure how long she's been sitting there already but once she finally moves her clothes are soaked fully through already and she is shivering violently. Again, she points her wand at the grisly scene.

"Wingardium Leviosa" 

The tree levitates about a meter above the ground and drops back down shortly after she cradled the limp body of the black fox in her arms.

"What the hell am I doing?" She wonders out loud as she hides the animal under her robes and moves back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit longer chapter. And Bella! 
> 
> I hope you'll like it and I hope my writing style will improve over time and you'll bear with me along the way!


	10. Moral Dilemmas

Luckily it's late enough by now that only a few sleepy souls are sitting in the common room still an none of them pay the Headgirl and her weird behavior much heed. It is very likely they are assuming the bundle she is clutching under her cloak to be a stack of books.

Once inside her room she quickly casts several charms with practised ease. A silencing charm aswell as several non-detection and alarm charms so she'll be warned about unexpected visitors and simple spells now cannot reveal how many are occupying the room or what location they stand in. Her time hiding with the boys on the road and in the forest definately paying off in that regard. She holds the fox tightly, yet carefully pressed against her stomach under her cloak to keep it warm during the whole procedure.

The war and her temporary life on the run has left Hermione with more than one paranoia and anxiety, luckilywith the skill to go through the routine castings rather swiftly aswell. Once confident in the result, she raises the temperature of the room and casts several drying spells first on the injured fox and then on herself.

Shrugging out of her mud, web, twig and leaf coated cloak, she arranges a blanket and several pillows into a little nest, which she lowers the creature into, being mindful of the severe injuries. Nervous and anxious, she falls back into her habit of rambling. "Merlin's beard, I know nothing about fox anatomy. Why's she a fox now! Then again I'd never have gotten her in her without her being so small. Why did I bring her here to begin with? I am risking the life of everyone. I am risking 'my' life. Ugh what the hell am I doing even. I must have lost my mind. Yes, that's it, I finally snapped. Was only a matter of time, I guess."

A nervous little laugh escapes her throat as she paces back and forth like a caged animal, her mind running in overdrive. "Come on Lestrange, wake up and unshift. I am a decent healer but I have no clue how to treat you in this form." With a frustrated sigh she kneels down, pressing two fingers against the neck of the animal to check for a pulse. With the thick fur even this already proves to be a difficult ordeal. Finding out which bones are broken and if some needed to be put in place first would be almost impossible.

Eyelids flutter briefly at the contact and the body of the animal changes into the younger woman's worst nightmare. Perhaps the action was done subconsciously, at least the older woman doesn't show any other signs of being awake or conscious. Hermione decides that such is likely for the better, still not ready to actually face the woman yet and still doubting her mind for actually helping that monster. 

First she needs to run some diagnostic spells to figure out all the damage done; those work most precisely with as few obstacles in the way as possible. "Oh bloody, hell... couldn't you have stayed a fox afterall." Hermione whines and rubs her face with exasperation as she realizes she has to actually undress the woman first. "She'll bloody kill me, if she survives this."

She tries not to look, which doesn't work out very well at all and is a slow process, something to be expected. Admitting defeat, she undresses the woman as quickly as possible, emphasis on the as possible part, bloody corset. The underwear stays on, there are limits afterall and it shouldn't hinder the spells. The brunette begins to cast one spell after another with swift, precise movements of her wand and the correct incantations, the spells flowingly merge into each other. 

Several broken ribs, a broken hip bone, left shoulder broken aswell as the left thigh bone. One or several of the broken ribs have punctured the lungs, which explains the labored and faint breathing. 

A fight against time, it takes the young witch almost all night to fix the most prominent injuries. The lungs and ribs being the most tricky part as the broken ribs had to be bent back into shape first. A spellwork which requires a lot of concentration, finesse and patience. Instead of stressing out more she feels more in her element during the whole ordeal and for a time entirely puts aside any worry or doubt about whom she is treating here. There is someone who needs her help, she made the decision to be the one to do so, so now she is doing her very best to live up to her decision.

Exhausted she pulls one of her armchairs next to the bed and collapses into it somewhat ungracefully. It must be around 3 or 4 am already and she's utterly spent. Casting any more magic now would be reckless and could potentially do more harm than any good. It was up to Bellatrix now, whether she'd make it through the night or not. 

The brunette allows her tired eyes to drift over her patient while lounging in the red polstered furniture. The pureblood is rail-tin and her body screams of malnourishment. Deep scars stretch over her wrists and ankles from the shackles of Azkaban. Her skin pale and her face gaunt with deep, dark circles under her eyes. Her nails still untrimmed and claw-like, hair dull and matted from the lack of proper nutrition and care. The woman never got the chance to recover from her time in Azkaban after breaking out, Hermione feels certain about that. Whether she pushed herself to keep going in this state or whether her lord did, she's not entirely certain about, on the other hand. Life after the battle at Hogwarts obviously hasn't treated her any better either and the brunette wonders if Bellatrix had been hiding in those woods ever since the battle.

Anger bubbles up in the brunettes chest. Criminal or not, noone should look like this after legal imprisonment. It's inhumane. And the Dementors, they still give her nightmares from the few very brief encounters she had with them. She can't even phantom what it must be like to be around them and at their mercy all day long for months, years. It's cruel and barbaric. How that woman survived 14 years of that is beyond her. The eldest daughter of the Black family is unyielding indeed. How she survived Molly's spell is yet another mystery. Hermione had been certain she saw her die that day. On the other hand it does somehow make sense. While Hermione has great respect for Molly, dueling wasn't really her field of expertise. It was very much for Bellatrix though. Her dueling skills are legendary and she had seen her fight a few times. Quick, precise, yet elegant and graceful.

Hermione dozes off several times during her musings, only to wake up shivering and with a stiff neck and joints. Realizing she needs to lay down if she wants to function properly later, she stands up and stretches thoroughly to remove all the kinks in her joints and relax her muscles. In mid stretch, she stops dead in her tracks. Where should she sleep now anyways? The cold stone floor wasn't an option and her neck is already stiff after snoozing in one of those armchairs for only an hour or so. The bed of the Headstudent room is rather big, a Queen sized one. She could still sleep in there, why should she suffer for that woman even more. It would be an awkward night for sure, but the options are limited and all others she could think of even more unpleasant.

Making her way to her wardrobe, she hides the Death Eaters wand in one of her Hoodies, just in case she actually does wake up sooner than expected. Skimming through a pile of T-Shirts, she's almost tempted for a moment to pick a pink one, but the brunette already foresees her life expectancy dwindling with the death eater in her room, so she opts for a black one instead, which she promptly dresses her unusual patient in. A somewhat complicated ordeal in her exhausted and drowsy state, but quite necessary to make the entire sleeping arrangement not even more awkward. Handling that mass of curls and moving an entirely limp body is a challenge Hernione masters only with great difficulty and a lot of frustration. After covering the pureblooded witch with the blanket, she goes for a cat wash and a brush of her teeth, before changing into her own pyjama's. A proper bath or shower would have to wait until after some sleep, considering she's almost asleep while still standing on her feet by now. The young witch grabs a spare blanket and moves to the other side of the bed, as far away from the unconscious woman as possible. Laying at the very edge of the bed isn't the most comfortable spot, but it beats the armchair for sure. It'll have to do.

As tired as she had been just a few minutes ago, she now has a hard time falling asleep. Her mind being as unhelpful as ever. ~She'll kill me if she wakes up before me and sees a "mudblood" lying next to her. She'll definitely kill me if she remembers I carried her all the way here while having her against my chest and stomach. Not to mention that I undressed her. Thinking of it, that's actually all super awkward. She owes me one, big time. Doubt she'll see it that way though.~

Eventually exhaustion wins out, her eyes grow heavy and Morpheus is starting to welcome her in his arms. Just as she is about to pass over from a light into a deep slumber, a memory flashes before her in her dream-like state and her eyes snap open again violently, her whole body tensing in shock and dread at as a certain realization hits her. ~OH MY GOD... I licked her nose. I licked the nose of fucking Bellatrix Lestrange... yeah, I'm dead. So **very** dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the next chapter! I am very happy about all the nice comments so far, thank you so much.
> 
> Feel free to comment on things you like or maybe also don't like.


	11. In sickness...

When Hermione wakes up, the woman on the other side of the bed is still unconscious and hasn't moved an inch. In between them lays a mass of orange fur. Crookshanks must have made his way over some time during the night. 

The half-kneazel remains in his spot when the brunette stretches and slips out from under her blanket, shivering when her feet touch the cold stone floor. Making her way over to the other side of the room, she presses two fingers against the dark haired woman's neck to check on her pulse. Still too faint for Hermione's liking, but still going steady at least. With a little frown she notices the dampness of the skin and moves her flat hand to the other woman's forehead, feeling her temperature. Her forehead feels damp and far too warm. In her weakend state she possibly caught a cold when soaking wet and injured in the cold november air or even a lung infection. 

She'll have to get some herbs and potions as soon as possible. Sneaking all that from the hospital wing would be noticed and draw suspicion. Luckily today is a Hogsmeade weekend so she can easily buy the necessary things there. While Hermione would rather not leave the woman alone here, there isn't really any other sensible option. Her friends would also wonder why she's not joining. She'll just have to make it a short trip.

With a deep sigh, Hermione makes her way to the washing basin. The brunette feels much better after splashing some cool water into her face and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She soaks the washcloth in cold water and wrings it out, making her way over to the feverish woman to place it on her forehead. Not ideal, but it'll have to do until she can get the right potions and herbs.

Checking her watch it's 11 am already and she quickly dresses for her trip, also taking the beaded bag to not draw any suspicion when buying all these supplies. Additionally, she takes the wand of the unconscious woman along, better safe than sorry, and casts a few more spells on the door and window to ensure no one can enter or leave without her permission to do so.

On her way to meet her friends, the brunette stops by the kitchen to speak with one of the elves she is befriended with. "Hello Libby, good to see you. How are you today?"

"Libby is well, mistress. Libby is honored you care for how she feels. What can Libby do for mistress today?" The small creature looks at her with huge, expectant eyes.

"I told you, please call me Hermione, Libby. I actually do need to ask a favor of you today though. Could you make me some soup for the next few days? I am not feeling so well and I could use something to warm me up and strengthen me a bit." She smiles softly at the elf, happy that she doesn't really need to lie, she is feeling very exhausted still.

"Oh, oh of course! Libby will do that. Libby is honored mistress Hermione gives her such a noble and important task. Libby will make the best soup so mistress Hermione is better in no time!" And with that the little elf scurries off to perform her important task, barely leaving the Headgirl enough time to call a thank you after her, but definately not enough time by far to correct her that it is supposed to be just Hermione and not Mistress Hermione. It will have to wait until next time.

Ginny is waiting for her near the entrance, raising one eyebrow when her brunette friend approaches. "'llo, 'mione. Luna and Neville already went ahead. You're late and you've missed breakfast. Also you look like shit."

"Gee, Gin, thanks so much. You're such a charmer. I had a rough night, not feeling particularly well, think I might come down with something, so I'll probably make it a short trip and get some more rest this weekend." 

"Most welcome. Considering you look like a train-wreck I am not even tempted to argue. I do insist on one hot butterbeer with us in the Three Broomsticks though. Maybe it helps a bit too. My dad claims it does at least." 

"Fine, one butterbeer, but that's it then. I will have to pick up some goods before that though. I ordered some books and I might go pick some tea and herbs too. Perhaps a potion or two."

The duo idly keeps chatting on their way to Hogsmeade. They visit Honeydukes together, but split up afterwards. Hermione has about as little interest in visiting Zonko's as Ginny has in joining Hermione to pick up books from the book store since she is well aware of the likeliness of the bookworm staying there far longer than necessary. Neither is the redhead particularly interested in visiting the tea and potion shop. For all the needed medical supplies Hermione vists Dogweed and Deathcap's to buy some medical herbs. In J. Pippin's Potions Shop she buys several carefully selected potions and some potion ingredients for an own creation she intends to work on. Her last stop is Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. She ends up buying some herbal tea for her patient, some mint and caramel flavored tea for herself and additionally fetches a box with a small tea selection as a thank you gift for Minerva.

When all the shopping is done she finally makes her way to the three Broomsticks, however is far too worried about what may be happening back at Hogwarts to properly enjoy her warm butterbeer. It is delicious as ever, but her mind is tormenting her with colorful scenarios which range from her patient suffering and dying in her absence all the way to the woman waking up, getting past her wards and randomly murdering students and causing havoc. Her absence of mind does not go unnoticed by her friends, neither does her exhausted and drained appearance so noone is offended or asking many questions when she excuses herself early after only the one drink.

She barely enters the castle, making it there in record time, when Libby already greets and and informs her that the requested soup is ready for the brunette to take along. Hermione thanks the elf several times, who wants to hear non of it, and emphasizes again that the "Mistress" part can be left out entirely. The small elf nods in agreement, but the Headgirl is quite certain that she'll be addressed as "Mistress Hermione" again the very next time regardless. Small steps, she reminds herself.

Relief and concern wash over her in equal degrees when she enters her room and the dark witch is still in the very same spot she had left her in. Crookshanks lifts his head lazily when the younger witch approaches the bed to check on the other woman. The half-kneazel is lounging on the blanket across the unconscious woman's legs and looks content.

Hermione washes out the washcloth she had placed on the woman's forehead and returns it there after casting a cooling charm on it so it remains a lower temperature and doesn't warm up as quickly as it would with only being soaked in cool water. Skimming through the beaded bag, she picks out several of the things she bought earlier. 

The brunette makes sure to follow a strict order and time spread when pouring the potions down the woman's throat, as she had learned from Madam Pomfrey to do. Starting with the strongest potions and then the lesser ones last. The first she picks is one of the two skele gro potions she bought. While she had put the broken bones back in place and mended them the other day with various spells, it was something that had been more of a first aid and she now wants to ensure all the bones are growing back together properly and strongly. She waits almost an hour for the next potion, allowing the skele gro to first do it's part properly. She uses the time before the next potion to carefully dribble some of the soup down the woman's throat. A Lung Clearing Potion is her second potion choice, as her suspicion hardens that the woman actually is developing a lung infection from the whole ordeal. After this she uses Murtlap Essence combined with Star Grass Salve to help against some of the scratches and cuts all over the woman's body, seeing she had focused on mostly the life threatening and deeper wounds the other day.

The last potion she uses is a simple Pepperup Potion which helps against common colds aswell as aiding the body to recover a little more easily. While Revive Potions do exist, she feels that the woman's body is likely the better judge of when it is time to wake up and how long rest is needed considering the potions do only wake someone up from a comatose but have no healing or regenerating properties.

With both her parents being dentists, healthy teeth always have been somewhat of a pet peeve of hers. That people always had made fun of her about her front teeth until they got reduced a little in size by Madam Promfrey greatly added to that and a simple pet peeve became a mild obsession. Ever since she started working with healing spells and potions she had started working on a potion which would restore and repair someone's teeth. Unfortunately she didn't have much chance yet to test it, the one time she did test it however it had worked. 

The base of it was the same as the skele gro though with a few different ingredients aswell as different incantations used on it. The spell bases she used there were the Densaugeo spell which causes teeth growth and the other being the reparo spell. Naturally the new spell needed quite a bit more fine tuning than the somewhat grotesque densaugeo and the reparo spell had to be far more specified in what to do. The new incantation now being "densrecreo". Dens for the latin word of teeth as in the Densaugeo spell and recreo meaning refresh, restore, reproduce, resurrect or revive. Along with the correct new extra ingredients to support that incantation imbused on the potion should do the trick just fine.

Last year before their "road trip" Hagrid has asked Hermione to test her potion on Fluffy the three headed hound, as Madam Pomfrey had refused to approach the beast. One of the heads had badly damaged teeth from a fight, though Hagrid was uncertain what Fluffy had fought in the Forbidden Forest to warrant such severe injuries. According to Hagrid, the potion had worked perfectly, even if Fluffy hadn't enjoyed the taste according to the half-giant.

Her curiosity accompanied by her desire to no longer have to look at those ruins which are the teeth of Bellatrix Lestrange, finally win out and she begins to brew one of these potions. Minerva had allowed her to set up a small work table in her room to work some more on her studies in private. The room easily big enough for it not to be much of an obstacle there.

Almost two hours later, this is the last potion for the day the sick witch receives and all Hermione can think of that could help her. Only when she's done with all of it and with cleaning up she once again wonders why she is even going through so much effort to help that woman. A proper answer still eludes her, maybe she is really going insane.

By now the sun has long set and Hermione once more feels the lack of sleep of the other night taking its toll and the exhaustion of the events washing over her. Before getting ready for bed herself, she casts a few cleaning spells on the other witch. 

Sleeping in the same bed this night feels no less awkward, though Crookshanks seems not bothered by any of this, once again snoozing comfortably between them.

~~~~~~

Sunday starts out far more relaxing for Hermione. She has a nice long shower in the morning before heading for breakfast. Libby promises to bring "Miss Hermione" some soup later. She's getting closer in the addressing department. 

Ginny and Neville are understanding, even if not happy, that Hermione refuses an invitation for some games in the common room with the excuse that she needs some more rest before the next school week begins. Their mood brightens considerably though when she promises to join them after classes on Monday.

Back in her room, the young witch curls up in her armchair with a book to read. Crookshanks is undecided where he'd prefer to lay and alters between laying on Bellatrix's legs and in Hermione's lap approximately every 30 min or so. After he goes about it for the 6th time, Hermione sighs in exasperation and rolls her eyes, talking to the orange cat without ever looking up from her book. "Really, Crookshanks, I'd appreciate if you could make up your mind if you want to lay on my lap or Lestrange's."

"Black's." Comes the hoarse reply, which certainly doesn't stem from Hermione's cat.

Hermione freezes dead in her tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the next chapter! I was a bit torn whether I should write out the whole curing and potion/spell process or cut it down as people might find it boring. Alas my nerdiness won out so... I hope you don't find it too boring!


	12. The Awakening

"Wha-what?" Hermione stammers quietly, not daring to put down her book yet, though she is aware the other woman is awake of course.

"It's Black now. Rod is dead." 

However Bellatrix managed to sound haughty and as if she's answering the silliest question of the world while still being barely conscious, the brunette considers quite a feat. "Uh... Oh... uhm... my condolences?" Hermione isn't actually sure what is a proper reply to that.

"Are you offering me your condolences, or are you asking me if it is proper to offer condolences in this case?" The reply of the dark witch sounds snarky and slightly annoyed.

"Both?" Hermione feels even more awkward now and shrinks into the armchair behind her book.

"Are you using that book as a shield or something there, muddy?"

The brunette tenses and finally lowers the book, glaring at the other witch. "Don't call me that!"

"Ah there she is. Now, I know why I feel sore, but would you kindly explain to me why my mouth tastes like something ended it's life in there?" The dark witch grimaces, a gesture which reveals her teeth, her perfectly healthy and white teeth at that. Her expression on the hand is somewhat less pretty, a mix of that of a person having eaten something very disgusting and that of a cat close to throwing up a hairball. 

Hermione temporarily forgetting who is actually in front of her, snaps the book close and jumps out of her armchair, startling Crookshanks with the sudden movement. "Yes! It worked!"

"You only notice that now, muddy? We've been talking for ten minutes already so clearly your healing worked, yes." Bellatrix rolls her eyes, sounding slightly irritated as she tries to sit up.

"Not that! My own potion. And stop calling me that!"

"Or what? And what do you mean your own potion worked?! Did you use me as some kind of guinea pig to test something you weren't even sure would work?" 

The glare which is directed at Hermione immediately causes the speed of her heart rate to double and her body to cringe. How a person could cause such reactions with nothing but a look is something she doesn't understand, but it sure works. The normally so confident muggleborn now feels uncertain and close to a panic attack, remembering her time in the drawing room and how that had ended for her. In the end her stubbornness wins out and keeps her from simply bolting from the room, she wants to prove to herself and perhaps even to the other woman, that she was able to hold her ground in this situation.

"I uhm... was decently sure it would work and it was a good chance to test it with very little risk of causing actual damage at least, even if it hadn't worked out. Or uh... no damage that couldn't be undone at least." The brunette rambles and fidgets, avoiding eye contact with the other woman.

"Huh... my my muddy, who'd have thought you actually have some balls to go with that mind of yours." The dark haired witch leans back against the headboard of the bed.

"Wait... you're not angry?" Hermione blinks and just stares at the other woman in disbelief. Her body still tense as she is undecided whether this is a trick or not.

"Why would I be mad? I'm actually quite impressed. You seem a decent healer, almost rivaling my little sister I dare say. And being bold enough to test something new, even if it means taking advantage of a situation others would deem as... shady, is something I can clearly appreciate and relate to. Afterall no progress is ever done if noone actually attempts something that hasn't been done before, no?"

Hermione feels flattered, insulted and ashamed at the same time. That the other woman actually genuinely sounding impressed by her deed makes her feel even more guilty about it. Pushing the feeling aside, she is certain that if she now tries to justify what she did, she will only make herself feel worse and might even make the other woman angry, the mood swings of Bellatrix are legendary afterall. The result of her potion is remarkable so she will rather focus on that instead and worry about the rest another time. "Which sister?" She tries to divert the topic.

"Cissa, obviously. You still haven't told me what you actually tested on me, muddy."

"And I told you to stop calling me that, and you aren't." Hermione stores the subtle hint that Bellatrix apparently still considers both Andromeda and Narcissa her sisters away for later.

"Why? Does it hurt your little feelings?" The words are laced with sarcasm and the woman rises from the bed, standing in front of the brunette in two swift, graceful strides and presses a long, clawish nail against her chestbone. "I'll give you a little advice, **muddy.** Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you."

Hermione is tense, afraid and impressed simultaneously. How that woman manages such swiftness and grace in her physical state is beyond her, must be a noble thing afterall. It takes everything in her to not cringe and shy away from the dark witch's proximity. She mulls the other woman's words over and begrudgingly accepts they make some sense, offering a faint nod until she finds her voice again. "You are probably right. People will not forget, no matter what I accomplished. I'd still prefer you'd not call me that."

With a dismissive hand gesture, Bellatrix makes her way to the washing basin and the mirror there. "Whatever, kit."

"Kit?"

"That's what you call little foxes."

This confirms Hermione's suspicion that Bellatrix knew her animagus form was actually Hermione from the beginning. "I know what a kit is, that's not any better, it sounds like kid?!"

"So sensitive. Puppy?"

"I'm not a dog!"

"Young foxes are sometimes called pups too. You really are awfully picky. What's your suggestion then?"

"How about my actual name?"

"Nah. I think we are closer than such formalities by now, pet."

"Ugh... you're impossible. What are you, twelve?"

"More like six, if Cissa is to be trusted in that judgment."

"Bloody brilliant." Hermione drops back into the armchair with an exasperated sigh, rubbing her eyes while Bellatrix busies herself splashing her face with some water and studying herself in the mirror. For now the brunette simply considers anything that isn't 'muddy' a positive progress.

It doesn't take long for the noble woman to return and sit on the edge of the bed. Hermione's armchair still in the awfully close proximity where she had put it to watch over her patient.

"I take it your little invention is the one that fixed my teeth then. At least I do not know any potion which does accomplish that to this degree and dare say I know all the potions out there." Bellatrix is actually quite impressed, not even Narcissa had managed to restore her teeth after Azkaban. And not for the lack of trying. Something she wouldn't reveal to the girl, nay woman by now, at least not yet.

"It was, yes. My parents are dentists so it was something I've been working on for a while. I never quite understood why there wasn't a potion for that to begin with."

"What the hell is a dentist? And there haven't been many new potions or spells invented over the last decades, so that's likely your answer as to why there isn't one. And it didn't seem to have had a high priority back in the days. Also, my teeth were what worried you there? Really? You have some odd priorities, pet."

"I've been told thatone before. The odd priorities I mean. A dentist is a muggle doctor who specializes in fixing, or if not possible then replacing teeth."

"So you want to be a healer then, like your parents?" Bellatrix couldn't keep the faintest hint of disappointment from of her voice. What a waste of talent.

A small frown flickers over the brunette's face. "No... actually I was aiming for a job in the ministry."

"Whatever for? They're a bunch of useless bureaucrats." Bellatrix almost spits out the last words, showing her clear disdain for the ruling body of the wizarding world. Though unbeknownst to the other witch, she gives her some credit now for some bigger aims than a simple healer job.

"Yes, I agree. And that is exactly why. I want things to change." 

Bellatrix waves the younger witch off with a dismissive hand gesture. She'll have to see more about the woman's worth first before deciding if she wants to dwell deeper into that topic. "Why am I here, pet?"

"Uhm... because I brought you here?"

Another dramatic eye roll of the dark haired witch. "Yes. Obviously. But why?"

"You were injured. I couldn't just let you die. You saved me back there. And that was the second time already if we assume the worst case scenario of the bird incident." Hermione frowns slightly again, she still had no proper answer to that question herself.

"Fine, then why am I not in Azkaban already?"

Just as Hermione is about to answer, there's a soft knock on the door.

"Shit... uh... hide?"

Hermione calls towards the door, the silencing spell being designed so that she and only she can be heard from inside and only if she actually consciously wants to be heard. "Just a moment, I need to get dressed." When turning to see what Bellatrix is doing, she is staring at a black fox on the bed. "How'd you... nevermind, we'll discuss this later." The brunette hurries to the door and opens it.

"Oh... Minerva, hello. Uh... come in. Sorry it's a little messy."

"It's quite alright Hermione, I've been a teenager once too, you know. Even if it may be hard to believe these days." The professor and headmistresses steps in with a small smirk before becoming more serious again. "I heard you are ill?"

"Oh, yes, but it is nothing too serious or anything to worry about. I just caught a little cold when practicing outside. I'm feeling much better already. Would you like some tea?"

"Please. And if you need a few extra days to recover, just say a word." Minerva McGonagall sits down in the second armchair and surveys the room, her gaze stopping at the fox on the bed and a half-kneazel playing with the fluffy fox tail.

"What's that?" A slender eyebrow raises in question. Hermione who is just handing her a cup of tea follows her gaze, taking a seat in her own armchair again.

"Oh! I uh, yes I wanted to talk to you about that. A remnant of the war. Afraid it has nowhere else to go right now. The wizard it was attached to is dead. Could I... maybe get a permission to have a second witches pet for the time being? Just until I find a different solution."

"A fox isn't exactly a traditional wizard's pet, Hermione." The young witch could clearly see the remnant of war part struck a cord with the elder woman, judging by her softened expression.

"Well, actually they are at Durmstrang, or so Victor told me."

Hermione receives a long, calculating look at that. 

"There is more to the story of this fox, isn't there?"

Hermione nods, she had made a vow to herself to not lie to the woman again or keep any secrets. She doesn't feel ready to share the whole truth however so she goes with the next best option, honesty.

"Yes, there is. I'm afraid I can't really tell you all about it yet. I have to figure out a few things myself first. I promise I will tell you everything once I have. Can you... just trust me until then?" The headgirl isn't sure if it is really fair to ask her friend something she's not even entirely trusting herself with.

"Thank you for being honest, Hermione. Of course I will trust your judgment then. I'll write that permission later, just in case any of the other professors question it, which I doubt however. What is it's name? I'll need it for the permission paper." The older woman takes a long sip of her tea, enjoying the warmth and taste.

"Trixie." 

If a fox has ever looked offended and outraged, it is this one at this very moment. Luckily Minerva's gaze is focused on her tea, so she misses the far too human expression on the fox. Hermione just grins smugly at the dark animal. She now has her tiny revenge for all the names she had been called earlier. Not that this had been her actual plan, it merely was the only thing that came to her mind quickly enough that didn't sound too suspiciously close to Bellatrix or Bella and would raise immediate questions.

"I'll bring the paper to class tomorrow, if you are well enough to attend."

"I am. And oh I almost forgot!" Hermione quickly reaches for her beaded bag and withdraws the gift she had bought in Hogsmeade, handing it over with a warm smile. "A little thank you for all your support. It's not much, but I hope you like it anyways."

The older woman offers a full smile in return now as she accepts the tea selection. "That wasn't necessary Hermione, but thank you. I will not take any more of your time now then. Get some more rest and enjoy the rest of your sunday. I will see you tomorrow in transfiguration." The headmistress rises from the armchair and places her empty cup on a table on her way to the door, pausing for a moment in the doorway. "Oh and you probably should give that fox a bath and some extra food, it looks a little mangy." With that the door closes and the woman is gone.

The fox on the bed growls angrily. Unfortunately for Bellatrix, the growl of a fox is nothing like the growl of a wolf and a lot less menacing. The sound causes Hermione to laugh out wholeheartedly, which results in another icy glare from the fox who as a result gets playfully headbutted by one half kneazel.

"I think you would likely feel better after a bath. Actually, everyone is busy with dinner right now so I can sneak you into the Prefect's bathroom. Stay like that."

The brunette skims though her drawer to pick out a few fresh clothes and grabs a bag with some toiletries. She then moves back to the bed and picks up the fox without much of a second thought, like she had the night she brought it here.

Bellatrix is about to protest when she's picked up and clutched against the brunette's stomach. The moment she is carried though, the adrenaline of the sudden surprise visitor leaves her body and makes her feel the still lingering exhaustion of her body. A huff in defeat is the only actual protest in the end as she is carried towards the large bathroom. 

Upon arrival Hermione puts the black fox back on her paws and places the toiletries and clothes on a stone bench. "I'll be waiting outside. Knock on the door twice when you're done and I'll pick you up shortly after."

Using an invisibility charm just in case, the brunette bookworm sits outside the door to watch out that none of the other Prefect's pick this time for a bath afterall. She passes the time by reading a book about the history of magical creatures and how the laws and the categorization of such creatures have changed in the past.

After almost an hour there's the two knocks the younger witch had been waiting for. She dispels her charm and closes her book before entering the bathroom, stopping dead in her tracks, her jaw going slightly slack. Bellatrix is standing barely six feet away from her in the pair of black shorts and a black shirt she had picked out for her to sleep in. Her nails trimmed and her skin clean, though still ghostly pale, almost glowing in the moonlight. Her hair still rather damp, the dark witch is currently trying to dry it some more with a towel.

"Don't just stand there, pet. I don't have a wand, I could do with a little drying spell here." The noble woman sounds more tired than anything else even if maybe also slightly annoyed by the lack of the mentioned wand.

Hermione snaps out of her stupor and quickly casts the desired spell on the witch who merely nods in return before morphing back into her fox form. Hermione grabs her items and then the fox in the same routine as before. Bellatrix huffs again but otherwise allows it all to happen, feeling even more drained after the long hot bath.

"Libby should bring the soup soon, so you can eat something once we're back in the room." Bellatrix barely registers the words, her eyelids feeling heavier by the second and soon fluttering close. She distantly notices the soft warmth of the other woman's chest and stomach she is pressed against aswell as her steady heartbeat. A combination that feels oddly soothing to her worn out body. She doesn't understand why the young witch shows her so much kindness, but maybe all of this isn't as bad as she had imagined afterall. Something she would never openly admit of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> Just to safe on the legal side, I'd like to emphasize again that the character's aren't legally mine, nor is one the quotes that quite a few might recognize, though it felt very fitting to me so I just had to use it. Props here to HBO though!


	13. Between the Lines

When they enter the Headgirl's room again, Bellatrix is fast asleep in her fox form. While Hermione feels she should really eat some more, she doesn't really have it in her to wake her up again. The woman's body clearly needs the rest, she can still eat once waking up again. She places the sleeping animagus on the left side of the bed where she had already slept the previous nights, covering her with a blanket before getting ready for bed herself.

While she of course is aware of who the fox really is, laying next to it still feels a little less awkward than laying there while Bellatrix is in her human form. The mind is a quite odd thing at times. Hermione reads a few more pages of her book, but sleep engulfs her tired body rather swiftly and she falls asleep with the book still in hand, albeit dropping down onto her chest.

~~~~~~~~~

In the middle of the night high-pitched screams and wails echo through the room and the younger witch jolts out of her deep slumber, looking around in a frantic and with a panicked expression. Her still dazed and confused mind tries to regain some focus and to pinpoint the source of the bloodcurdling sound. Crookshank's back is arched as he stares at the other side of the bed looking just as startled and worried as his owner. Following the cat's gaze, the brunette spots the fox on the other side of the bed, still asleep but trashing around, screaming, wailing and whimpering.

Hermione is horrified at the display and worried in equal amounts. "Bellatrix, wake up. Are you hurt?" The young woman keeps her voice low and soothing, doing her best not to startle the other woman out of her sleep too apruptly. "Bellatrix, please, wake up." The second attempt carries as little fruition as the first. Growing more and more worried that the other woman may actually be physically hurt or that one of the potions had some nasty side effect, Hermione tosses her caution into the wind and carefully reaches for the trashing animal, shaking it awake as carefully as possible. "Bellatrix, are... are you okay? Wake up, please."

The foxes eyes suddenly snap open, black as the night and impossibly wide. The ears are flattened against the skull, fangs bared as she twists with lightning speed and bites into the hand on her side and shoulder. The hand is quickly pulled back with a yelp from the brunette who now clutches it against her chest, staring wide-eyed at the animal. Bellatrix still in fox form has trouble to register where she is at and what is going on, her senses only slowly returning when she finally wakes up properly and her mind catches up to what is happening at last.

Crookshanks relaxes first, settling down to a sitting position, his tail flicking in irritation. Hermione doesn't dare to move yet and waits for the other witch to catch up. Bellatrix gazes around the unfamiliar place, her ears perked up and her eyes wide in attention. The Gryffindor Headstudent's room, she remembers now. She's not in Azkaban, it was all a dream. In the midst of her thoughts she catches a familiar scent. Blood. Following the scent her gaze rests on the other witches hand which is clutched against her shirt. A shirt that is slowly getting soaked in blood. The girl stares at her in shock and Bellatrix finally registers the metallic taste on her teeth and tongue. 

Her ears suddenly drop as she realizes what had happened. Hermione swiftly notices the change in demeanor and relaxes slightly. "Are you alright?"

Bellatrix huffs and returns to her human form. "You're the one bleeding all over your shirt, and you ask me if I am alright?"

"You were screaming bloody murder there. I was worried one of the potions might have had side effects. What happened?"

"Nothing. You should fix that wound, I don't have a wand so I can't." The reply is crisp and colder than Bellatrix intended. The surprising implication that the dark witch would heal her if she had the possibility doesn't go unnoticed by the younger woman.

"It was my own fault, really. I startled you when asleep." 

Bellatrix grimaces, her fingers digging into the bedsheets until her knuckles are as white as snow. "Are you out of your mind? Why are you apologizing? Why do you care how I am? Do you realize I could have just murdered you in your sleep? You know who I am, you know what I've done! Why are you helping me?" Bellatrix didn't mean to yell, but her emotions always have had a way to get the better of her and those questions had been nagging on her ever since she had regained consciousness. 

Silence stretches for a long moment. While the sudden outburst reminded Hermione of the crazed woman from the Manor she quickly realizes it is somehow very different. The woman is angry, as she was back then, but in a different way and likely for very different reasons. Again answers are demanded of her, again Hermione doesn't have too much to offer in that regard and still deep down she has this odd, unexplainable feeling that this encounter will not enter like the last one had.

"I am honestly not entirely sure. I know what you have done, yes. But it feels like some of those things do not fit together. You've killed and tortured. Yet you also saved me, a muggleborn, someone you are said to hate above anything. You are not dead, how I do not know, I'd like to though. Still, if Molly did not kill you it means you could have killed her. Or Ginny, or me, or all three of us. But you didn't, you vanished, why? And there's probably like a million more questions I have about your reasons for a lot of things you have done or presumably have done." The brunette tilts her head slightly her expression genuinely intrigued.

Bellatrix sighs and rubs her eyes. "Go heal your wounds, pet and then get some rest. I believe we both have far more questions than can be answered tonight. Nor do I feel like discussing this now. And most definitely won't answer a million questions tonight."

Begrudgingly Hermione has to admit, at least to herself, that the other witch is likely right. She reaches for her wand and fixes her hand with an Episkey spell before cleaning her shirt with a Scourgify charm. Placing said wand under her pillow again she lays back down and stares at the ceiling for several minutes.

"Can you answer one question at least?" The brunette speaks up finally after finding no sleep for a while.

"Ugh... will you shut up and sleep then?" Came the grouchy and annoyed reply.

The brunette hesitates but finally agrees to get any answers at all tonight. "Yes."

"Fine, one question, if you answer one in return." The remark is accompanied by a deep sigh and doesn't feel to be open for debate.

"Alright. How did you survive?" 

After a long pause, when Hermione already assumes she won't get an answer afterall the other witch emits a prolonged sigh. "A spell I invented when I was younger. I call it Mirror Image. It basically duplicates oneself to appear in ones space while I turned invisible myself. The duplicate mirrors all movements. The bloodtraitor hit that mirror image with her spell, hence why it looked like something was shattering when it was destroyed. And I know you now have a million more questions on top of the previous ones, but you said one question, that was one question. My turn. I see you are back to your old wand, what did you do with mine?"

The dark witch is right of course and the brunette is almost bursting at the seams with questions after only that one answer. Knowing the other woman invented such an effective spell excited her beyond measure and she wants to know all about it. She is also smart enough to know not to push her luck with the moody dark witch however. Hopefully she'll just get to ask her more questions another day. She likely shouldn't be looking forward to talk to the criminal, yet she most certainly is.

"I didn't destroy it. I don't know why, it felt odd to use it though. For some reason I couldn't get myself to destroy it, I can't explain why. I still have it."

Bellatrix merely nods. "I see. Goodnight then." She craves to have her wand back, though realizes she won't get it back if she demands it now already. Truth to be told she is impressed the young woman next to her was able to use her wand. No one else had been able to do so before, not even her sister. 

Both women have trouble falling back asleep for a time, but the steady purr of Crookshanks laying between them gradually lulls them back to sleep eventually.

~~~~~~~~~

When Hermione wakes up the next morning and turns off her alarm, Bellatrix only turns around and hides her head under her pillow from the sound of the offending object. Once Hermione is ready for her classes she's decently sure the other witch is fast asleep again, if she ever was fully awake to begin with.

On her way to breakfast, Hermione asks Libby to bring some porridge to her room in two hours and some soup at late noon. The loyal elf does not question her task or why it is given and happily agrees to do as desired.

The brunettes first class of the day is Transfiguration and she makes sure to be there early to meet the professor before the other students arrive. Minerva McGonagall has all the desired papers ready for her, as to be expected. 

Her classes go by without much of note happening that day and as the last class finishes in the late afternoon, Hermione is about to head back to her room when she can hear her redheaded friend clear her throat not so subtly. 

"You didn't forget, did you?" Ginny tilts her head slightly.

Hermione tries her very best to figure out and remember what her friend is talking about.

"You postponed our game evening to tonight? Smartest witch of her age, my ass." The comment is accompanied by a little snickering sound.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Sorry, Gin, I'll be there in two hours? I just have to finish something first, I'll just take some food along to my room so I can be ready once you all are done eating."

"Mhm... you'd become a book-hermit if it weren't for my effort. I hope you remember that when you become minister or something. I'll see you in two hours then!" Ginny flashes a cheeky grin as she walks past her friend and towards the Great Hall. The brunette follows with a small eye roll to fetch some food to take along.

When entering her room, Hermione balances her books and the box she had placed dinner in, juggling both between her hands to open the door but using her foot to kick it shut. She almost drops all of the items when a red and a black shadow zoom past her and over feet, then they bounce over her table, causing several papers and pens to clatter to the ground.

"What the hell..." She quickly places the items she is still holding on the now empty table and watches Crookshanks and the black fox chase each other in turns through the whole room, each trying to get hold of a small plush ball Hermione had bought for her cat before the school year started. In the end the fox conquers the ball and turns back into a human, holding the small item in her hand with a smug and triumphant expression as she is being generous enough to then toss it again for the cat to chase and catch it.

"What are you doing?!" The younger witch gazes around in terror at the chaos that now is her room. Almost all pictures are toppled over, pillows and clothes are scattered all over the floor and furniture, pens, papers and quills are all in disarray and partly on the ground.

"Capture the flag. Well... ball I guess." Came the disinterested and matter of fact reply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" 

The desperate and whining sound of the younger woman's question catches Bellatrix attention and she raises one slender eyebrow.

"I was bored. I also went through your clothes to see if you have something for me to wear that isn't terrible." The interest quickly vanished and the dark witch is now examining her trimmed nails.

"Look at this mess! And you can't just go through my clothes, who are just fine, by the way!"

"I could. I did. And no, they really aren't." 

Hermione closes the distance in a few brisk steps, fuming and this time it is her pressing her finger against the other woman's chestbone. "You will clean up this mess you made or I swear, I'll send your ass straight back to Azkaban!"

The older woman cackles and grins, stepping even closer, their faces so close they are almost touching now, in a very similar fashion to the time in the drawing room of the manor. "My my, such fire. And threatening me on top of that. How reckless and bold. Mmm my nephew told me you once punched him in the face, I bet you had a similar expression there. Careful though, pet, I am a bit more wild when I play than my sister's little dragon."

Hermione swallows hard but refuses to back down. "You could have killed me quite a few times already if you had wanted that. Here at night. Back in the forest. In the battle of Hogwarts. Back in Malfoy Manor. Why haven't you?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me why I am neither dead nor in Azkaban."

The younger witch nods, holding her ground. "Deal."

"Well then, I didn't kill you in my sister's house because I still needed answers and dead people aren't so good at talking. I didn't kill you in the battle of Hogwarts because the things I had heard and seen about you intrigued me and it would have been a waste to kill you when the battle for us clearly was about lost already at that point. Which may also answer your question why I used that event to disappear. I didn't kill you in the forest because you really were my only entertainment program there, the place is quite dull. Also, with the war over, there really was nothing to gain by killing you."

Hermione once more felt both flattered and insulted by the other witch, though her curiosity what may have intrigued a woman like Bellatrix about someone like her wins out over feeling insulted by the entertainment against her boredom part. Patience clearly wasn't the older woman's virtue, she is already tapping her foot now, awaiting Hermione's answer.

"I felt rather torn what to do. Letting you die wasn't really an option, it wouldn't have been right especially since you had saved me there. As to why you are not in Azkaban... I can't really in any good conscience send anyone there. The things I've read and been told already give me nightmares. I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to be there for years. It's cruel and barbaric and not how prisoners should be treated. No matter what they have done. I have had some encounters with Dementors and those already have shaken me as brief as they have been. Being around them so long is just inhumane. And killing people by letting these beasts suck their souls out of them is horrific. I am not someone who approves of death sentences to begin with, but killing prisoners like that is unacceptable. It's one of the things I want to change, as well as many other things that are long overdue for a change."

Hermione knows she started to ramble. She always does when something strikes a chord in her and when she is passionate about something. The other witch turns away from her and walks a few paces, perhaps mulling over what she had said, or perhaps simply loosing interest in the conversation.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Bellatrix turns around again at last to gaze at the younger witch.

"Still working on a plan here, but I have some ideas. I can't quite trust you with those though, can I?"

"I'd be disappointed if you'd trust me so easily, pet. Your plan isn't something easily accomplished though and I feel you are lacking in some departments to actually go through with it."

"Am I now? Because I am a mudblood?" Hermione's voice cracks slightly and is laced with venom, she tries to not show she is hurt by the other woman's antics but doesn't completely succeed.

"Yes, actually. Though not for the reason you may think."

Hermione snorts and plops down in her armchair, rubbing her slightly moist eyes and hating herself for once again allowing such slurs to get to her.

Bellatrix turns on her heel and moves closer once more, sitting down on the arm of the armchair Hermione is now sitting in. "Not because you are less skilled or less smart or less talented than other witches, but simply because there are many things that you simply do not and can not know or understand. You do not know all the old traditions and why they are there. Which families follow them and which don't. You didn't grow up in those circles so you can't know a lot of things about how the pureblooded families work and why they do what they do. And by extend neither how to get them to do what you want." 

"With the war over, those do not hold too much weight anymore anyways. Or do they? Nevermind, I shouldn't be so naive, they probably still do."

"Good, I was about to question your cleverness here. Of course they do. The pure blooded families always have some influence. They are the ones with most money, business and connections, all three are what the ministry needs now more than ever."

"And I assume Voldemort had far more supporters than those which showed for the actual battle and who were just working in the background and infiltrating and never made their allegiance public." Hermione follows along what she suspects the train of thought of the other woman to be.

The dark witch twitches slightly at the mention of the name. "Good, so your little title as smartest witch of your age isn't entirely misplaced afterall."

"I guess you are right, I do not know anything about these families, their traditions and history. Nor who stands on which side right now. You do though, don't you?" The brunette looks up to the witch beside her.

"Naturally. Do you think I was the Dark Lord's right hand just because I know how to cast a Cruciatus? Give me some credit, I was called the brightest witch of my age afterall. I am likely the only person who can help you to accomplish that goal. And you are about the only person who does not want to see me kissed by a Dementor or rot in a cell in Azkaban."

"Are you proposing an alliance here?" Hermione gazes up at the witch in disbelief. 

"Perhaps. I am not quite sure. In a sense maybe. Nothing I want to decide right now, but something to give a second thought perhaps. I am as unsure whether it is wise to trust you right now as you are in regards of me." The dark witch gazes throughtfully into the distance at at nothing in particular.

"You are unsure if I can be trusted? That's rich, Black. I think my reputation here in regards of trustworthiness is by far exceeding yours."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. You think you know so much about be, but do you really? You may not believe it, but a very passionate young man who wanted nothing but to change the old, set in stone, traditional ways once had noble goals too. And see what became out of that." The noble woman rises from her position and moves to the edge of the bed instead.

"You can't seriously compare me to that maniac."

"There's always more to a book than its cover, pet. Naturally things went downhill there fast, but things did not start like that."

Hermione nods slowly and idly scratches the scars on her forearm. "I'll think about it. I promised to meet my friends later tonight. They'll grow suspicious if I cancel again. Can you manage a few hours without wrecking my room? And I also brought some dinner." She gestures to the box on the table.

Bellatrix offers a cheshire grin. "No promises on that one." 

Hermione groans and while somewhat worried about the survival of her room, she's still happy to distract her mind some with casual games with her friends. Her head feels close to exploding, each of the few questions the former Death Eater answers just results in even more questions. The woman truly is a mystery to the brunette and a more pleasant one than she could have ever imagined. Still scary and moody and sometimes maybe just a little unhinged, she's also smart, cunning, a seemingly endless fountain of knowledge about all kinds of things. Additionally, the more the young witch is talking to the other woman the more the feeling that there's a deeper reason to all of the things she had done in the past solidifies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go with the next chapter. I hope the beginning of my explanation as of why the two act the way they do makes some sense. There definately will be more explanation about their reasonings in the future of course.


	14. Intimate Stranger

Bellatrix is already asleep when Hermione returns to her room. The woman's body still in dire need of recovery from 14 years of that hellhole they call a prison in the wizarding world, a full out war and then whatever she had been doing the months after. The brunette is fairly certain though, she had spent most of it hiding in the woods with nowhere else to go.

The game evening was balm to her racing mind and she finally had been able to not overthink things for a while and simply relax with her friends and enjoy some casual talk. It is fairly late by now and Hermione can feel her eyelids grow heavy as she swiftly goes through her evening routine to get ready for bed. Arriving there, she spots Crookshanks laying on Bellatrix's back, the dark witch sleeping on her stomach. The moment Hermione lays down, the red feline however moves and lays between them again, in the spot he seems to have deemed "his" by now. Oddly enough, the half kneazel does seem to consider the former Death Eater trustworthy for some reason or at least, not an immediate threat to Hermione. Kneazels do have an extraordinary skill to detect malicious intent and Crookshanks had proven before that he is possessing that skill, despite being half-house cat aswell. With this last thought in mind, Hermione drifts off into a peaceful slumber, the purring sound of the red feline lulling her in.

~~~~~~~~~

By the time the younger witch wakes up, the other witch is still asleep. Something that baffles Hermione, who has always been somewhat of an early riser. Taking all the things she needs for her school day, she makes her way to the showers. There was no need to ask Libby to bring food to the room later, the dutiful elf will do it all on her own. Not because she must, but because she wants to help.

Her first class of the day after breakfast is potions with Professor Slughorn. Gryffindor and Slytherin are joined in this class. On her way in, Zabini pushes past her, causing the young witch to loose her balance and to drop her books which scatter on the floor. 

"Oh look, seems the filthy mudblood can't even walk properly. Seems our little know-it-all is not as clever as she likes to claim. Go on then and clean your mess, that's what you should be doing anyways. Your ilk is no better than the house elves. Perhaps just a little lower still." His taunting remark is loud enough for Hermione to hear, but quiet enough for the professor at the far end of the class room to be oblivious about what is going on in the entry way. 

Dean Thomas, who returned to Hogwarts after the battle, is about to jump at the arrogant young Slytherin, but the brunette is holding him back the last moment, hissing quietly. "Don't, you'll just get detention or loose us points. Professor Slughorn didn't see what he did nor heard what he said." Begrudgingly the fellow Gryffindor ceases the attempt to go after him and takes his seat, not without keeping an eye on the arrogant young man and glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill...

"I don't understand how some people still think like that after all that has happened." The fellow muggleborn grumbles under his breath.

"There will always be some who think that way and believe they are better than others. Causing a scene now will not change that." The brunette mumbles in return as she sits down, anger still bubbling in her chest, the words still hurt no matter how much rubbish she knows them to be.

Noticing everyone's attention still on the door, Hermione follows their gaze just to spot a black fox strutting in, head held high as if she owned the place. Her path goes straight to Hermione, sitting down next to her school bag, she pointedly ignores everyone else. 

"Yes, right. Attention to class please, students. The animal is fine to be here as by the Headmistress. Today we will be learning a new potion, a very useful one, the Antidote to Veritaserum." Professor Slughorn begins his class as if nothing unusual was going on and tells them which page in their books to open and what base ingredients they will need. When Hermione decides to check on Bellatrix again she notices the spot empty. The woman truly has the attention span of a six year old, Narcissa Malfoy judged that rather accurately. 

Trying to not be too worried about the missing fox, she pays attention to the class, deeming this potion a very useful one to know. Time passes by quickly with such an interesting topic and as the end of the potion class nears, all of them had attempted to brew the potion, with only very few succeeding and one cauldron exploding. Bellatrix had returned to Hermione's side at some point and appears to approve of the result of the young witch's potion. At least as far as the brunette is able to judge the other woman's expression in that form.

"Well then before I dismiss you all, I will collect all your essay's on Veritaserum you were to write until today." The Professor makes his rounds, collecting papers. When reaching Zabini, the Slytherin is searching through his bag in a frenzy and mild panic. 

"Mr. Zabini, have you not finished your essay?" Professor Slughorn gazes at him sternly and taps his fingers onto the table as he waits.

"I have! I swear I packed it this morning. I even double checked. It... vanished. Someone must have stolen it!" The Slytherin protests and curses when emptying the full content of his bag on the table to find the missing paper.

"Mr. Zabini, is that an Auto-Answer Quill I see there?" The Professor stops the young man before he has any real chance to answer. "Of course it is! I know what they look like, that was a rhetoric question. You and I will go to the Headmistress right now and decide your punishment. I can already promise you that you'll serve detention for the rest of the school year. The rest of the class, dismissed, out with you, and leave your essay's if I haven't collected them yet."

With that the two make their way out of class with all eyes on them. "Maybe there is something like Karma afterall." Hermione mumbles to the fox, who looks up at her with a foxish grin. This is when the younger witch spots a tiny piece of paper stuck in between the animal's teeth. She plucks it out and examines it, before her eyes drift back to fox. "You didn't..." The fake look of innocence suddenly plastered all over the furry features is all the confirmation Hermione needs. 

"We'll talk about this." She tries to be angry, she really does, but the muggleborn witch secretly just feels giddy that the other woman went out of her way to repay the slur directed at her. She knows she shouldn't, revenge isn't something positive or anything to aim for, but damn it feels good in this case to see that arrogant airhead humiliated.

"Come... we have Astronomy now and then dinner." There's no protest of any kind when they move to the next location, the fox strutting along next to the young witch from one location to the next.

~~~~~~~~~

As they enter the Great Hall for dinner, Bellatrix doesn't follow as quickly as the other times. She pauses to rotate and flatten her ears several times at all the noises looking rather dour. Hermione should have known something is going on the second the expression brightens in an instant and the black fox darts off towards her, right through Blaise Zabini's legs, who then stumbles and falls flat on his nose with an ugly smacking sound. When he struggles back to his feet, his nose is bleeding and he yells at Hermione in an outrage.

"You stupid, useless, ugly muggle-wench. I will snap that beasts neck and make a scarf for my mother from it's fur!"

Having ignored the previous slur, Hermione's anger now flares up immediately. "You know Blaise, if you are too stupid to walk that is neither on me nor on Trixie. I swear though, if you lay but a finger on my fox then you'll learn first hand how my magic is far from useless or inferior!"

"We'll see about that, I'll show you what a proper pure blood can do... I'll make you a little more pretty for starters. Furnunculus!" He advances with his wand drawn and aims his spell at the witch.

Hermione easily draws up a protego spell before firing two quick attack spells right after, swift enough for the startled Slytherin to neither be able to evade them or to counter-attack again in time. "Inflatus! Langlock!" 

Now a fat, inflated Slytherin hovers amidst the candles on the ceiling of the Great Hall. With his tongue stuck on the roof of his mouth, he can neither speak nor make much use of his wand. Most of the students are cheering, while Minerva McGonagall who had been watching the whole encounter is resuming her dinner. The Headmistress who heard all that had been said seems in no rush what so ever to free the student from his predicament. 

Only when her Quiche is fully gone from her plate she slowly rises and helps Zabini back to his normal stature, while also taking 50 points from Slytherin for the things he had said and for starting a fight in the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Headgirl's room, Bellatrix finally unshifts and stretches languidly. "Well, I have to admit that wasn't too bad. Quick thinking with tongue-tie spell there so he can't cast spells unless he can do so without speaking, which he couldn't obviously."

"Few can." The young girl nods and sits down in one of her armchairs.

"I can. I can also cast a selection of spells without a wand. Never know when you need it, you should learn it." The other woman drops onto the bed rather unceremoniously and stretches.

"Ha, right. And who's going to teach me, you?" The brunette huffs.

"Know anyone better at dueling?" There clearly is a challenging quality to her tone.

"No. I just haven't reached any conclusion about what this..." Hermione vaguely gestures between the two of them. "is..."

"Neither have I. Time will tell." The dark witch shrugs and closes her eyes, playing with a lock of her hair. "May aswell spend the time doing something useful."

"Something useful would be to figure out what we are planning to do here. Unless your plans for the future are to hang out in my room. So perhaps, we should get to know and understand eachother a bit better if we want to figure out if we truly can and want to work together . I've been wondering all this time, why did you join him? You seem smarter than that." 

"I'd rather not spend the rest of my time in Hogwarts, no. That's a very loaded question, pet. Try something a little a little less private for starters."

"Fine. Though I dare say if I want to figure out if I can ever trust you then all my questions are somewhat loaded as you so nicely put it. Why did you kill Sirius?"

"In case you missed it, there was a large combat. Everyone was fighting, he was dueling me, I hit him, he fell into veil. It wasn't exactly planned, he was family afterall. I casted a stunning spell, not a spell that would have killed him or even injured him, in the heat of combat things do not always go over flawlessly. It was an unlucky coincidence, but nothing that can be changed." The dark witch shrugs and feigns indifference, gazing at the ceiling with an impassive expression. 

"You don't sound like you care much." A small frown flickers over Hermione's features and Bellatrix suddenly swings her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up with impressive speed.

"If I cared and worried and cried over every casualty of war, muddy, then I'd not accomplish anything anymore in my life. I could just aswell go and kiss that Dementor. War is ugly and war is not anywhere as glorious as people often make it out to be. If you participate, you know the risks, you know you can die in every single battle and also in between them. He knew the risks, I knew the risks. It is unfortunate that he had to die that day, but I did not murder him!" The usually aloof witch goes from impassive to annoyed irritation quicker than anyone else.

Hermione cringes when Bellatrix once again uses that slur word. The sudden reaction of the other witch convinces the brunette however that the mention of Sirius may have struck a chord afterall. 

The dark witch does her best to keep her aloof and indifferent appearance, but killing one of her own family wasn't something she wanted. Perhaps one but he was long dead and unfortunately not by her hand. She had her differences with her cousin, but she hadn't desired to end him, else she would have casted the killing curse right away.

"What about Nymphadora then? Your niece?" 

Bellatrix face contorts and she barks at the younger woman. "How many times, muddy? What do you not understand about the bloody concept of war and battle?! You were there, no? Didn't you pay any attention? There's spells flying everywhere, the slightest misstep could be your last. You defend, attack all at the same time and it's either you or whoever else is not on your side. And bloody hell, sometimes it's even someone on your side in the heat of battle! Are you truly that naive?"

The dark witch moves closer during her anger fit, her demeanor as wild as her hair and by now being once more only an inch or two away from Hermione's face with her own, invading her personal space and staring into her eyes without ever blinking once.

The younger witch moves back as far as she can in her armchair, to not much avail. She forces herself to hold the other woman's gaze this time.

"Did you swallow your tongue, pet? What's on that mind of yours? Are you scared, little mud-baby?" The former Death Eater taunts the last question in her infamous sing-sang voice. 

Hermione is oddly calm. She did indeed feel scared for the briefest moment when the other woman invaded her space, but it vanished quickly. She has not an inkling as of why, but she now somehow feels certain the dangerous and said to be insane woman won't actually harm her. "Your eyes." 

"What?" The older woman's anger dissipates almost as quickly as it came, she now looks mostly confused and baffled.

"They're brown." A rather matter of fact statement from the brunette.

"Right, they are. So what?" The older witch gazes at the younger in a mix of irritation and utter disbelief.

"I could have sworn they are black, until today." A slight shrug of the brunette's shoulders.

"I think you lost your marbles for good now if that's what is actually was your mind right now. And who the fuck has black eyes anyways!?" Bellatrix tosses her hands up in exasperation and relocates to the window, staring out of it at nothing in particular.

"Well, I have not seen people with yellow eyes before either, yet Madam Hooch has them, so it is not actually crazy to assume other unusual colors exist. Anyways, I quite like the brown better."

"And people say I'm weird and crazy." Bellatrix rubs her eyes and pinches the back of her nose.

This time it is Hermione who moves closer. She carefully places a hand on the other woman's shoulder, who tenses as a result, going completely rigid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you with those questions." 

"Merlin's beard, pet, I insult you and you are here apologizing to me." A deep sigh emits the dark witch, her tense posture relaxing ever so slightly.

"I have a feeling that you mostly use those slurs if you are angry or upset and not because you really believe them."

"How perceptive. And what ever makes you think that? Toujours Pur." A somewhat un-lady-like snort escapes the noble woman.

"Well, for one you did go out of your way to let the essay of another student who used that word on me vanish and then tripped him."

"Can you prove it?"

"I don't think I need to."

"Well, in dubio pro reo."

"Luckily I am not accusing you then. Worry not I am not forcing you into another trial, just because of a tripped jackass."

"Another? You think I ever had an actual trial the first time around? You give the ministry more credit than it deserves still, pet." Bellatrix is still facing the window, gazing out into the darkness. Hermione can feel the woman's body tense again under her fingers which still rest on her shoulder.

"I did not know that, but honestly I am not overly surprised. I hope Shacklebolt will turn things around a bit, but he does not strike me as the revolutionist. Perhaps... you will tell me some time what happened that night with the Longbottoms?" The younger witch inquires carefully.

"Perhaps one day. But not tonight." 

Hermione nods and squeezes the shoulder of the other woman once very briefly before stepping out of her personal space and getting ready for bed, leaving Bellatrix to her own thoughts she currently seems lost in.

Bellatrix absent mindedly registers the young witch moving around behind her to get ready for some rest. Hermione Granger feels like a complete mystery to her. How the woman can be so kind, understanding and gentle towards her simply boggles her mind. Not even Narcissa is that kind to her most of the time and certainly far less patient. The mud... muggleborn's, she reminds herself, skill with magic aswell as her passion for the wrongs of the system intrigue her, there's no denying that, at least not to herself. She felt herself drawn to that passion and that unyielding belief the world can be changed. Her heart yearns for it, but her mind cautions her to not trust anyone blindly ever again.

When the former Death Eater gets ready for bed, the other woman is long asleep. She has not an inkling how long she had been standing here but it must have been quite some time. Laying down on her side of the bed, Bellatrix gazes at the sleeping woman for a long moment, amazed at how the young witch is able to sleep so peacefully with someone like her in the room. Someone who has hunted and hurt her kind severely in the past. Someone who had hurt her in person quite severely aswell, she does still remember that night in the Manor of her sister, some remnants of it still visible on the muggleborn's arm. 

She also briefly wonders when this became 'her side of the bed' and 'their room'. At last she turns onto her back and closes her eyes. Perhaps not blind trust, but she decides she is willing to give the curious witch a chance at least to earn that trust, something she had sworn not long ago, to never do again.

~~~~~~~~~

It's early saturday morning, the sun has not risen yet, when Hermione wakes up with the odd feeling of something amiss. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the most prominent thing out of place she notices is that she is alone in her room. Worried about what may be going on she swiftly dresses and decides to go for a walk through the castle, Bellatrix was her responsibility afterall, she had brought her into the school and she should make sure the woman doesn't do anything bad. While the young witch doesn't feel that the woman has any clear plans to harm the school or the students, she is also aware that the former Death Eater's opinions on right or wrong often seem questionable. In either case, a walk isn't an overly terrible idea all in all.

Everyone is still asleep and Hermione mostly wanders the halls alone, with the exception of a few ghosts occasionally passing by and greeting her. The dark witch however is nowhere to be seen. A final idea springs to her mind, she'll pay Hagrid a visit for morning tea and ask him if he has seen a black fox, the groundskeeper is patrolling the edge of the forest and the castle grounds rather regularly. She'll have a walk around the lake to not arrive too early in the morning at her friends hut.

Her plans change when she reaches the spot where she used to practice in her animagus form. There by the rock sits the black fox she has been looking for, gazing towards the Great Lake with a vacant expression. Hermione glances around once before she turns into her fox form aswell and carefully approaches. The other fox remains in the same spot, even when the red one sits down right next to it, gazing into the same direction.

When a deep sigh erupts from the chest of the darker animal, the lighter one nudges her with her head. With a huff, the older fox lays down on the grass and for a moment, the younger one admires the beautiful coloration of the fur in the rising sun. In her fox form Bellatrix is almost completely black, save for the white tip of her tail, almost identical to Hermione's and a few soft silver shaded highlights on the face and neck.

The young fox allows the other to mope a little longer before she decides enough is enough and returns the gesture Bellatrix once did to her when she was in a bad mood. She first pads her paw onto the other foxes head, then hops around it and tucks it's tail. As the black fox swiftly jumps up, the red darts off along the lake in full speed. A brief glance over her shoulder when she is certain there are no obstacles in her direct path confirms her suspicion, that the other one is giving chase. 

They race like that for a good while when the chasing fox makes a turn and hops elegantly over some rocks in the water to take a short cut and lands directly on top of the other after a very precise launch. The red fox yelps when it collapses on the grass and is pinned down by the other who once more is looking far too smug. Hermione pouts at her defeat, now it is her turn to huff, which causes the other to just look even more triumphant. The darker opponent licks the defeated fox's nose before finally hopping down and strutting back to the castle in a light trot, leaving a wide eyed red fox behind who only remembers how to actually stand up quite a while after the other is out of sight. 

~I guess I maybe should have seen that coming.~ The younger witch muses before she unshifts and pays Hagrid the earlier intended visit. She can use a small distraction right now, her thoughts far too many and far too confusing even for her own liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dubio pro reo (Latin for "[when] in doubt, for the accused") 
> 
> This one focuses a lot on our two lovely ladies getting to know eachother a bit better. With all it's ups and downs and likely not the last of it XD


	15. Dealer's Choice

When Hermione returns to her room after her morning tea with Hagrid, Bellatrix is lounging in the armchair and reading a book with Crookshanks on her lap.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" The brunette inquires as she puts away her jacket.

"The elf wasn't here yet." Bellatrix never even looks up from her book as she replies, idly turning a page.

"The elf has a name and it's Libby." Hermione snatches the book from the other woman's hands, earning an eyeroll from the other woman.

"Fine. Libby wasn't here yet. Happy?"

"Could do without the attitude, but better, yes." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the brunette drapes one leg over the other and leans back onto her hands. "What had you so upset there? Another nightmare?"

"Couldn't sleep." Came the non-committing and crisp reply, the dark haired witch keeping her gaze on the window.

"Want to talk about it?" 

"Not particularly, but I have a feeling you'll nag me about it anyways. I'm worried about my sister and her little dragon. I couldn't care less about Lucius, but I doubt things are easy for them right now." In truth, Bellatrix does want to talk about it. It had been tearing on her ever since the final battle, not being able to contact them and barely getting any information. She knows the young witch could find out for her, but her pride aswell as having had it drilled in for all her life that any form of open emotion is a weakness had kept her from asking. Revealing that she cares about something is a risk. It offers a weak point, one that had been exploited twice before already.

"I thought you might be. I asked Harry and Ron what is happening with them in the last owls I had sent them. They told me all three have been pardoned since they had abandoned the battle in the end and Narcissa essentially saved Harry's life. They are under a sort of house arrest though for several reasons. One being that Lucius had returned to the Dark Lord and hence served him twice, so they are keeping tabs on him. The other being that a few Death Eaters and other fanatics are still out there and they haven't been able to catch them yet, so they are also at risk as some of those may try to harm them. If Narcissa hadn't lied for Harry, the Dark Lord may have won." Hermione couldn't care less to say Voldemort's name, but it always seemed to upset the other witch, so she refrains from using it. She does wonder though how Bellatrix feels about her sister having played such a crucial part in the outcome of the battle.

"Draco isn't finishing his last year then?" The former Death Eater's focus appears on the presences and not so much on the future. At last in what she openly is ready to reveal.

"He is. He has a special permission to be taught at home though, for earlier mentioned reasons. While Hogwarts is relatively safe, there may be students holding a grudge still, on both sides."

Bellatrix nods, mulling the new gained information over. It wasn't as bad as she had feared. Not great, but something to work with and have life go on at least. "You think there is a way we could visit them?"

Hermione pauses for a brief moment. Her first gut instinct is to say no and that it is too risky. Then she remembers how she too craves to see her family. It must be a hundred times worse for Bellatrix. The brunette still has her friends and plenty of them at least. "I'll see if I can get a permission to visit them. I doubt it will be possible while at Hogwarts, but perhaps during the winter holidays. I can think of a couple of reasons to explain why I would want to pay a visit and make it plausible."

"I think it may be benefiting to your plans anyways. While their reputation now is somewhat tarnished, they are still one of the most prominent of the Sacred 28. They are both business people, so they are very well aware of who is doing what now and who may be some key figures to convince. I've been away for some quite some time, they do know what happened behind the scenes in all those years and more importantly what was going on in trade and business all that time, unrelated to the Dark Lord. And many will still hold them in great respect, simply for carrying the Malfoy name, especially those who were rather impassive about the whole Dark Lord agenda." In reality, Bellatrix simply tries to say thank you. But the words do not get past her lips. Instead she does what she considers the next best thing, offering the other woman some insight on how this could benefit her.

"You likely are right there. Speaking of the winter holidays though... I was thinking it may be wise to not stay in Hogwarts. I mean you must be rather sick of hiding here all the time and I have a hard time planning much here too. So uhm... well this likely won't be a popular idea with you but I was thinking we'd go to my house instead for those two weeks." Hermione scratches the back of her neck slightly, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"And why pray tell would I consider that a bad idea?" The dark witch asks in confusion, not really understanding the issue at hand.

"Oh uhm... well, I am a muggleborn? The house is in the muggle world." Comes the helpful explanation.

Bellatrix eyes widen and she sits up straight in her armchair. "No. Absolutely no. Not ever! Are you crazy?!"

The brunette rubs her eyes and sighs, she already had figured this won't be easy. "Come on, think about it. You could actually walk around freely there, no one would recognize you. You could finally buy some new clothes and other things, considering you have been nagging me about the lack thereof ever since you woke up, I'd say that's a boon?"

"I have seen your muggle clothes. They are hideous, I'd sooner run around naked, thank you."

Hermione feels her face all the way down to her chest heat up and redden at the comment. Suddenly being somewhat flustered she mutters. "There are many different muggle stores with many different type of clothes. I am actually fairly certain I know a store or two you might like. You are trusting me with your life by staying here with me, can't you have some faith in me in this too?"

"Pet, I'd much sooner trust you with my life than with my clothes any given day." She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs. Though Bellatrix had to admit, the prospect of being able to walk around freely for a time does sound appealing.

"And here you say I have odd priorities. Well I am not staying here over the holidays and I can't really let you be here on your own for obvious reasons, so it's either my house and getting some new clothes and seeing your sister or back to the forest and moping."

"I'm not moping. Fine, seems I am doomed to loose the rest of my glory."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I think you're still pretty glorious." Hermione smirks at her little word play, though it quickly turns into another blush as she realizes what she's actually been saying there. Clearing her throat when the other woman quirks one slender brow, she swiftly changes the topic and averts her gaze. "I'll go and owl Harry and Ron then about that permission after breakfast."

As if on cue, there is a soft knock at the door which Hermione can easily allot to Libby. 

~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast and sending two owls, Hermione is meeting Ginny, Luna and Neville in the Common Room to join them to Hogsmeade. Trixie the fox is accompanying them and Ginny has a really hard time to contain her urge to cuddle the fluffy animal. "Are you sure I can't pet her?" 

"I wouldn't recommend it. She's a bit wild. And I think you'll need all your fingers for the next Quidditch match." Hermione quips with a toothy grin.

One glance at the black creature in question and the youngest Weasley gulps hard suddenly feeling certain that her friend isn't joking. The black animal is staring back at her with a don't-even-think-about-it look. Instead the small group moves on, all of them wrapped in heavy cloaks and coats. The first snowflakes are falling and a thin white layer now covers the ground. 

They visit some of the shops together, for other's they split up. Hermione picks a few books Bellatrix asked her to fetch and a bottle of Firewhiskey. The books the dark witch asked for perk Hermione's interest. Books always do, naturally, but it is a quite interesting selection the other woman had picked. Their trip to the muggle world over the holidays would start soon so both decided to get some useful items before heading there.

At the end of their shopping tour, all of them find themselves in the three broomsticks once again. Much to the brunette's surprise, Pansy Parkinson is joining them at their table aswell as Anthony Goldstein, the later she wasn't too surprised about however. The table is fairly cramped so Trixie is once more residing on the brunette's lap and can feel how tense the young woman is. Very uncharacteristically of the Slytherin, the other young woman is fidgeting and rubbing her cheek before finally looking at Hermione. "Look, I know we're not exactly best friends or anything, but I've really had enough of all the fights and drama for a while. I just want to finish my last year here, like everyone else and then move on."

Hermione furrows her brows, while she did enjoy the idea of less jabs being thrown her way, she was certain Parkinson wants something from her to be so civil. "Let me be straight then, while I'd appreciate that, I'd first like to know what you actually want from me, Parkinson. I don't peg you the type to just come here and ask for a truce for no reason. If all you wanted was that and your peace, then you'd just not taunt me anymore and stay out of my way without ever mentioning a word about it."

The protest Hermione expects doesn't come. Instead the Slytherin rubs her forehead and offers a small, rueful smile. "I have heard that Harry and Ron are some of the in training aurors tasked to keep an eye on the Malfoy's. I was wondering if you could ask them how Draco is doing? I've been worried about him and he's not really answering any owls from anyone I know. Maybe even ask if he could answer? I swear I'll not bring up any of the past incidents. I'm done with that crap just as he likely is, but I'd really like to talk to him. I miss him."

For the briefest of moments, Hermione considers to turn her down in retaliation to all the teasing, taunting and outright mean behavior towards her in the past. Upon pondering about it for a little though and the fox on her lap lightly nudging her arm, she sighs and decides to reach for the olive branch. She nods and offers a non too committal "I'll see what I can do."

The tense atmosphere dissipates and everyone else finally begins to talk. Their chats widely range from the upcoming winter holidays, to the N.E.W.T.'s and to future plans after school. Pansy shows an interest in the Ministry aswell, while Neville aims for a career as herbologist or herbology professor. Luna is as oblivious as ever and Anthony plans to open his own book store in Diagon Alley. 

Anthony treats Hermione to quite a few butterbeer over the course of two hours so the brunette is feeling a little tipsy by now, not that the rest of them appears any better off. Ginny is leaning against her at this point, rambling on about the upcoming Quidditch match, the last before the winter break. The brunette can feel the fox on her lap grow restless and huffing. Ginny offers her remaining butterbeer to the animal who laps it up swiftly. 

There is a small debate on whether foxes are supposed to drink butterbeer or not, but most of them are far too tipsy to actually care in earnest. Luna offers some helpful insight about how Nargel's do like butterbeer which somehow settles the discussion with everyone being equally confused about what that may have anything to do with... well anything.

It is way past midnight when they get back to the castle and the room. Bellatrix brushes her hair right after she unshifts in front of the mirror.

"It may be a smart move to get Parkinson into your dept and favor. Her family has a pretty high standing still and if she actually gets into the ministry herself that could be of quite some advantage."

"Uh huh." Hermione is sitting on her bed, only paying half attention to what is being said. Her eyes wander over the woman in front of the mirror and for a moment she wonders if not all about this pureblood supremacy is utter rubbish. She has to admit the woman looks gorgeous, even after all she's been through. Her posture is poise and elegant without even actually trying. Her skin pale and flawless with a perfect face and cheekbones to die for. While a little on the wild side, her hair is beautifully cascading down in waves over her shoulders and now that she is physically recovering, it has returned to it's silky and shining texture as Hermione had seen on some of the old pictures in Grimmauld Place. 

Bellatrix turns at last when no proper answer comes from the other woman and raises another slender brow at the woman on the bed staring at her with an unreadable expression. Perhaps a little teasing would catch her attention. "Seems you have an admirer. That Goldstein boy went quite out of his way to fill you up there." She steps a little closer, her heels clicking on the stone floor before she sits on the arm of the armchair to take them off.

Hermione finally ripped out of her musings furrows her brows even more, then grimaces. "Uh, no thanks. He's not my type."

Bellatrix smirks at the look of disgust on the other woman's face and taps her index finger against her chin. "Whyever not? He's from a good family, he's not ugly and sophisticated."

Hermione snorts and drops onto her side on the bed, her head propped up on her elbow. "He's boring."

"Maybe a little. What are you looking for then, pet? Clearly the little Weasley boy wasn't it either." 

"I don't know. I like Ron, love him even, he is a great guy, but more like a brother or a best friend. I don't know, I'd hope for someone with a little more passion and interest about things. Who actually cares about what is going on outside their own little bubble and also wants to change things and keep learning something new. Someone who doesn't just settle for 'it's not hurting me personally so I may aswell stick with it'. I don't want someone to go with whatever I say just so there's peace and no argument. I want someone to argue with me if there is a good reason for it, someone who challenges me. And what about you, were you happy? In your marriage?"

The former Death Eater gets back to her feet to pace through the room, sitting still for too long isn't her forte. "My marriage was mostly a marriage on paper. Luckily, for both of us. I had little interest in Rod in that way, or he in me. Or maybe he was just too scared of me to actually try, I don't know. The marriage was arranged when I was still a toddler, as is tradition. We both never really had a say in that. Unfortunately, while we both agreed that we would leave it a marriage on paper, there were certain... expectations... coming from both our families. When we joined the Dark Lord and I became one of his most trusted, he convinced my parents that there were higher goals than to pop out children at the time and that there was still time for that later. All in all we didn't spend too much time in eachother's presence during our marriage in the end. We were fairly busy in the first war, then spent 14 respective years in Azkaban and after that there was already the second war in motion."

"Ugh, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy. Is that why you joined him then? To get out of the expectations of your family?" 

The pureblood sits down on the bed next to Hermione, looking down at her. "One of them. It's a little more complicated than that. However, it's probably a topic for when you're a little more sober, pet.

Hermione nods and closes her eyes when the room starts spinning again. "Were you never in love then? What about the Dark Lord?"

A cackle fills the room. "The Dark Lord did not care for love. Did I love him? Perhaps in a sense. Tom Riddle meant a great deal to me, I admired him and his passion and enthusiasm for a better world could enthrall me in an instant. I did strife to make him proud of me, but not in a romantic way, no. I think you should get some sleep, pet. And for what it's worth, I think you could do better than the Weasel anyways."

The sleepy witch nudges Bellatrix's leg with her knuckles. "Don't call him that, he's my friend. And you saying I could do better than a pureblood wizard is rich." With that she rolls over to her side of the bed."

"Well there are purebloods still who actually have some style." The dark witch moves to get changed for bed while the muggleborn remains in her clothes, falling asleep instantly.

~~~~~~~~~

Hermione groans when she wakes up, the light hurting her eyes and her head pounding. As she sits up she can feel something warm pressed into her hands.

"I asked your elf" a pause "Libby, to bring some coffee, thought it might help." The smugness in the voice of one Bellatrix Black is undeniable.

"Thanks. She's not 'my' elf, but thanks. Remind me to not do that again." Clutching her mug, the brunette takes a few sips, refusing to fully open her eyes just yet.

"Oh come on, puppy, butterbeer hardly has any alcohol in it as it is. And here I thought I'd share my Firewhiskey with you." The taunt in the voice of the dark witch was unmistakable and even with her eyes closed Hermione can see her dramatic gestures, or at least she assumes she's doing them. The words of the eldest of house Black always seem to come with a lot of gesticulation. Something the young Gryffindor admires, she likes the passion of the other woman in her words and gestures as long as they were not of violent nature.

"Not during school time at least. Maybe during the holiday break. I'll show you the room of requirements later. I doubt you want to hang out in all classes with me all the time and this is somewhere you can likely go without anyone really disturbing you in case you want to practice or whatever else. The room adjusts to your needs, it's quite useful, we used it a lot when Umbridge had her little reign of terror here." Another long sip from her mug and Hermione finally dares to pop one eye open, almost choking on the liquid when she realizes how close the other witch is sitting or rather, lounging on the bed next to her, head propped up on one hand.

"Does that mean I get my wand back ? And careful there, we don't want our plans fail due to defeat by a cup of coffee."

Hermione can feel another blush creep up her cheeks and burn all the way down to her chest. She doesn't quite understand how the other woman could always fluster her so easily. It's nothing she usually has much of an issue with with most people. And the dark witch clearly is thoroughly enjoying to fluster her or to rattle her cage. "I'm not sure if that is wise."

"It probably isn't, but you have been sleeping safe and sound in the same room with me for a while now and if I wanted you dead or anyone else in this school, trust me I wouldn't need my wand for that." Bellatrix rolls off the bed and onto her feet in one fluid motion which causes the young witch to once more envy the other woman's natural grace and elegance.

"That's somehow not overly reassuring. Will you teach me if I give you back your wand?" 

"Teach you what, pet? You need to learn to be far more specific if you want to dig into politics, else they will tear whatever you say apart in a second and put so many assumptions and twists in your words it will make your head spin." The snaky remark of the older woman is accompanied by a few more dismissive gestures of her hands.

"Everything. Dueling, how you invented your own spells. I know I have now seen you use at least two spells I have never seen before. How to deal with those pureblood families and anything you are willing to teach really." It was now Hermione's time to pace through the room and gesture with one hand as she speaks, the other hand still holding the mug of coffee. She knows it's a risk to work with the former Death Eater, but her display of vast knowledge regarding all things magic and the wizarding world is simply too tempting.

Bellatrix watches the young witch talk and gesticulate, she can see the ambition and eagerness, can almost feel and taste it even. It's quite addictive and it takes everything in her to keep her impassive expression and caution and to not be pulled in immediately. "Nothing is free in this world, pet. Nothing ever was for me at least. What is my gain in this?"

The brunette bites her lip briefly, unsure how to answer, what to answer, with far too many ideas tormenting her mind for days now. She has always been ambitious, there was a reason why so many never understood why she was sorted into Gryffindor in the first place. Not that she isn't loyal or brave, but many other qualities of her seem much more dominant at times. She paces, articulating with her hands as she tries to put her thoughts into words. "We both are some of the very few who actually seem to have bothered to come up with new spells and potions in quite a while. Neither of us happy with things stagnating the way they are. I've kept the Chosen one on the move the last year, organized the whole Horocrux hunt, I know people consider me arrogant at times, but I 'did' a lot of the planning there. You were the right hand of the Dark Lord and you are right, clearly for more than just being able to toss a few Unforgivables around, I could hit myself in the head for not really realizing that sooner. You're cunning and you clearly know a lot about magic outside of what most people care to achieve. We accomplished a lot on each of our respective sides, do you have any idea what we could accomplish together then?" She isn't entirely sure where all that came from, but she knows it's what she's been thinking about the last days, unbidden but undeniable. She knows while this could certainly be her rise it could also be her fall, a very deep one at that. Yet she can't ignore or deny how strong the pull towards the expertise and knowledge of the woman is, consequences be damned.

Bellatrix watches the whole display with silent fascination. She can feel the passion and confidence radiating from the young witch, enrapturing her. It feels harder and harder to resist and with a few swift strides she is in the other woman's personal space, tilting her head slightly and gazing deeply into her eyes to judge how serious she will answer to what is to follow. "You are playing a very dangerous game here, pet. You are literally playing with fire. I am afraid I can't settle for a prettier prison, the Dementors didn't drive me nearly as mad as having been locked up with nothing to do but dwell in my own mind and past. I want to be free one way or another. Whether you get me pardoned or get me out of this country, dealer's choice, though I'd much prefer the first. Promise me you'll do that and you have my loyalty." The dark witches heart yearns for the woman to say yes, to have a new purpose, something, someone to fight for. Her mind screams in protest that she will regret this, that she has made this particular mistake before. She also expects her close proximity to be unwanted by the other witch and to unsettle her, to be shoved away by a cold hand as so many times before. By her former Lord, her father, her mother.

Much to her surprise, that doesn't happen. Instead of a cold hand pushing her away, a warm hand is placed on her cheek and equally warm honey colored eyes gaze back at her. "I promise." The young young woman whispers, and while her voice is quiet it is unwavering in certainty. It takes everything in Bellatrix to not lean into the touch, she craves the closeness, but feels certain it will not be tolerated much longer. Instead she takes advantage of the additional second she can lean into the touch while turning her head to the side to turn around fully in one fluid motion as she moves over to the window, needing the distance to calm her emotions which she can't fully decipher. "We have a deal then."

Hermione remains rooted on the spot slightly dumbstruck for a moment. Her heart racing and her mind unsure of what just actually happened. She wasn't usually one to engage physical contact. Hugs were reserved for her closest friends and family and even then only sparsely. Whatever had come over her to touch the woman when making her promise, she isn't certain. Nor why the other woman hadn't pulled away immediately. After shaking out of her stupor she grabs her beaded bag, pulling out a wand case from it while making her way over to the window, hesitantly offering it to her former enemy.

Bellatrix accepts the case and when she opens it, she finds her old, crooked wand instead of the one she had been using in the forest. Her fingers gently caress the wood before she picks it out of the case, enjoying the weight of it in her hand. She had missed her wand terribly and a smile plays over her lips, erupting into a full fledged grin. "Now where was that room you wanted to show me?"

~~~~~~~~~

The next two weeks fall into a similar routine. Hermione attends her classes during the day, while Bellatrix either trains in the Room of Requirements, both in body and mind or goes for a stroll outside as a fox. Every now and then, she joins the younger witch in her classes, though only very sporadically. 

After classes Hermione splits her time between spending it with her friends, studying and meeting the other witch in the Room of Requirements for some practice in dueling or debating with her about her ideas about which people to involve in their plans and which to better avoid.

On the saturday of that second week, the two witches find themselves in that room again to practice before Hermione will have to support the youngest Weasley in the spectator ranks during the last Quidditch game before the winter break. Since Ginny wants to join the Holyhead Harpies, the brunette knows how important those games are for her. Right now she is however panting and sweating, trying to hold her ground in a duel against the famous Bellatrix Black. They have only been at it for about 15 minutes and Hermione is already gasping for air. 

Bellatrix keeps hauling spells at her in a flourish, elegant pace which more looks like a dance than an actual fight. She casts which ease and grace and doesn't seem exhausted in the slightest while Hermione hardly is able to get any attacks in, remaining in the defense most of the time and already looks like a mess.

"You need to go more into the offense, pet. The only way to remain in defense is if you feel your opponent has less stamina than you and you can wear them out quickly. If that is not the case, blocking too many spells will exhaust you too quickly to be able to turn the fight around later. Come on, attack me. Or are you afraid, itty bitty mud-baby?" The woman sing sangs in that crazy voice, her hair a mess of black curls as she elegantly bounces back and forth to taunt the young witch and lure her out of her defense.

It works well enough, even though Hermione knows the other woman just tries to rattle her cage again, her anger wells up at her slurs and she fires several spells at the other woman who blocks them easily with a few flicks of her wand and little to no effort. Something that frustrates and infuriates Hermione even more, urging her to haul some heavier caliber spells at the woman. A Bomabarda Maxima finally at least pushes the the dark witch back a few paces with her protective shield, yet still not fully cracking her defenses.

"Not bad, not bad. Not all that impressive either though. At least you do have some fire in you if you really want. Let's see how long you can keep it up." The older woman teases and flings a few more spells at the brunette.

After about an hour, Hermione just collapses on her back, staring at the ceiling while panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. Bellatrix struts over, the tip of her wand pressed against her own cheek as she peers down at her utterly exhausted opponent. 

"How the hell do you do that. You spend 14 years in a cell without much exercise and you hardly break a drop of sweat in an hour of dueling while I am currently basking in my own sweat and unsure if I can actually lift a limb to go to that game later." A frustrated huff leaves her chest once the young woman finally finds her breath again to speak.

"That's rather disguising. Perhaps you should use those privileges of yours to have a bath against the soreness. As to the why, I've always had quite a bit of pent up energy. However, I also use my energy more efficiently than you. You think too much, and put too much effort in casting by the book. You need to allow your magic to do more of the work for you. Let it move you instead of you moving it by force."

"You make it sound so easy. A bath does sound amazing right now though. The way there, not so much."

Snickering, Bellatrix morphs into a fox and makes her way to the exit, Hermione following a good distance behind with some heavy groans. As much as she is protesting about her aching limbs and exhaustion, she is enjoying their training sessions each and every time. Simply watching the other woman fight is mesmerizing, not to mention that in two weeks of practice with Bellatrix, she feels she has learned more than in a full year with most of her DADA teaches.

~~~~~~~~~

After a long soaking bath and watching the game, Hermione returns into the castle, Bellatrix as a fox by her side. She has reluctantly agreed to come along after hearing that Ginny had whined repeatedly to bring "Trixie" as her good luck mascot. Unfortunately for the dark witch, Gryffindor had won the game rather spectacularly, so Ginny is now more convinced than ever in the "good luck mascot". Worse than that, her enthusiasm appears to be quite addictive, for now the whole team somehow considers the very much not lion like animal their new mascot. 

Since this morning the whole castle is in festive decoration, flooded with candles, trees, Christmas ornaments, garlands and fir tree branches. Due to Gryffindor's victory in the game there is a large celebration in the Gryffindor common room after dinner. Due to her friends insisting she has to join for a little while at least, Hermione is now standing to the side in the heavily decorated common room, the fox sitting behind her legs with a sour expression. Whether the party is the reason for it or that the winter break is about to start and they will visit the muggle world soon, Hermione isn't sure about. Having learned from her last celebration with her friends, the brunette sticks to a single glass of punch for the evening, not interested in another major headache even if she still has the sunday to recover. Most of the other Gryffindor's aswell as several Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's who were invited and snuck in are wasted after only roughly two hours and Hermione feels the urge to leave the party at this point. If one of the professors takes note they spiked the punch it will likely result in some detention being handed out for all who are involved. 

Just as Hermione is about to leave the common room, Anthony is blocking her way, standing in the doorway with a grin. "You can't go yet!" He exclaims and it is quite clear he has had a few drinks too many.

"And whyever is that?" Irritated, the brunette crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes in exasperation.

Anthonly merely points up above them, and Hermione barely has time to register the mistle toe hanging in the doorway when she already feels an arm wrapped around her to pull her in and sees lips approaching hers. Just as she is about to push her fellow student away and give him a piece of her mind, he yells out in pain and hobbles back, dropping onto his behind while spilling the drink he holds in his other hand to clutch his bleeding leg. Between Hermione and him now stands a black fox, looking more menacing than an animal that size should. 

"Ow ow ow. I just wanted to go with the tradition. I'm sorry." The Ravenclaw stammers, clearly embarrassed. The whole common room erupting in laughter and cheers, some people clapping and cheering on the vicious mascot.

"Tradition doesn't give you the right to forsake asking for permission. Maybe you should think about that a bit when you are sober." With that Hermione steps over him and moves towards her room. The fox who follows her steps on him instead, making sure her sharp nails dig into him as she struts over him.

Hermione is splashing her face with some cool water when the fox unshifts and moves closer. "You okay?"

"Yes. Thanks. I had it under control though." The younger woman's hands hold onto the basin and Bellatrix sharp gaze does not miss them shaking slightly.

"I know, but I finally had the chance to be cruel old me so that was a hard one to pass up." In truth, Bellatrix simply didn't like the young man to touch let alone try to kiss Hermione, but she wouldn't admit that. She isn't even fully certain why it bothers her. Perhaps because she doesn't like him much and because the muggleborn had told her she's not interested in him. 

The brunette rolls her eyes but smiles a little. "I think I could do with some sleep."

Bellatrix hums in approval. "It's been a long day and I guess most of tomorrow is spent packing."

"You severely underestimate my packing skills. I am used to pack many things in a very short amount of time, curtsey to your former Lord and his Snatchers."

"I never liked that smelly, rowdy, useless bunch." An un-lady-like snort can be heard from the noble woman.

"I could tell the way you treated them when they brought us in." Hermione averts her gaze at the memory and Bellatrix follows it to the slur she had once carved into the woman's arm. In a gut instinct she can't quite understand she reaches out and traces her fingers over the scars, causing the younger woman to shiver, but not to pull back her arm.

"I was angry. But also scared. I knew if the Dark Lord found out someone broke into my vault and stole that sword he would punish me severely. Or worse, Narcissa and Draco, if he felt particularly spiteful." Bellatrix isn't certain why she explains her actions, but something in her urges her to. Once more she is surprised the woman doesn't recoil from her touch.

No less surprised than Hermione herself who realizes said touch does not put her off but instead she actually enjoys the tingling sensation. "Did he?" She finally tears her gaze from her arm to look at the other woman who is still either focused on the scars or simply avoids her gaze. Taking the other woman's words for what they were, an explanation, not an apology. She had done what she felt she had to do given the situation.

"Yes, though not Narcissa or Draco, luckily."

Hermione swallows the anger that bubbles up in her chest. This was not the time to vent about the abomination that was Lord Voldemort. Unsure what to say, she simply closes her eyes and leans her head against the other woman's for a moment. She wasn't ready to tell her yet she forgives even if she won't forget, but the gesture relaying better than any words that she does at least understand.

Bellatrix feels deeply grateful for the gesture, the situation however overwhelming her quickly so she carefully pulls back, afraid to get too used to the brunette's closeness. Without saying another word she gets ready for bed, the young witch following suit a couple of moments later and one large orange feline is already waiting in the center of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a tricky one I went over several times. Trying to find a good balance here to give good explanations why Bella did what she did without making her too "soft". I gladly want to hear if you guys feel I am hitting a good path here or going a bit astray and too much out of character. Naturally, all of this is a little out of character or at least out of canon anyways, but I guess you know what I mean!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Also a bit thank you to my friend PaladinOfSune who helps me to keep the worst misspells and grammar failures at bay!


	16. The Muggle World

With the 24th of December falling onto a Thursday, the last school day in Hogwarts is on Tuesday the 22nd. The train from Hogsmeade station leaves early the 23rd and Hermione had everything packed the weekend before already, aside of a few last things she added the morning of departure after a quick breakfast. The train is filling quickly and she's sharing a cabin with Ginny, Neville and Luna, leaving Trixie with her own seat next to the brunette. Hemione is treating her to the window seat and the fox gratefully gazes out of it almost the full journey. The last seat is occupied by Crookshanks, who however opts to sleep almost the full journey.

The group of friends meanwhile idly chats about the upcoming christmas celebrations and what gifts they still had to buy. It is a peaceful journey, unlike many others they had before in the very same Hogwarts train.

As they arrive at the train station, a lot of familiar faces are waiting for the students. Luna's father is there to pick her up, as well as Neville's grandmother. Ginny's parents are also waiting and all of them greet Hermione kindly and with a warm hug.

"Would you like us to drive you home, dear? It is no trouble at all." Molly offers warmly, carefully navigating the topic of Hermione's parents. 

"Thank you, Molly, but I actually have some more shopping to do. I'll just take a Taxi once I'm done." The young witch smiles at the motherly woman reassuringly.

"If you insist. We'll see you on Christmas Day bright and early then? Oh and what a lovely new pet you have. Even if it's looking a bit dour." 

"Of course, I'm looking forward to it and to see Ron and Harry of course. Not to mention to your food. And she is just looking like that because of all the people and the noise. It's all a bit stressful." 

Molly nods and pulls the young woman into another hug before the groups part ways. Xenophilius Lovegood only had offered a small wave before pulling his daughter along, still quite ashamed of some of his choices during the war, even if he'd likely not choose differently if he had to make the decision again. Hermione knows Luna is all he has left so while it was a shock at the time, she couldn't blame him all too much for having tried everything to protect his only child. Augusta Longbottom wished them all a good time and happy celebrations before she goes on her way with Neville.

At the train station Hermione stores her luggage for later pick up to head to Diagon Alley first. No one there wonders about the odd company of the fox she keeps and she hurries between a few shops to pick a few more things she'll need and she submits a few orders in some other shops. Trixie follows along into most of the shops but has to wait outside when slipping into the Magical Menagerie to buy some things for Crookshanks who keeps the fox company outside.

~~~~~~~~~

As they head for the muggle side of London, Crookshanks remains in the Leaky Cauldron to wait for their return. As natural as it is in the Wizarding World to shop with your pets, it isn't so common in the muggle world, something Hermione is now trying to explain to Bellatrix who mostly just looks at her very confused as she is carried hidden into an ally. 

Once out of muggle sight, the older witch returns to her human form. "Muggles are so weird. Why wouldn't you take your pet along to shop?"

"Well some muggles do take their dogs along at least. But some shops do not like that much and then they have to wait outside which isn't too nice for them. Mostly shops which sell food." The more Hermione tries to explain the more silly it actually sounds to herself too and in the end she simply agrees that muggles are sometimes weird when it comes to animals.

The brunette navigates them through several streets until they reach a small corner shop labeled "Wonderland" where she finally pulls the huffing dark witch in.

"What hell-hole are you dragging me into now, pet?" The grouchy woman tentatively gazes around the shop and is speechless for a brief moment. 

The shop, much larger inside than it had appeared on the outside, is filled with hundreds of clothes and accessories. And much to the woman's approval most of them were black with the occasional dark red, deep purple or dark green. The left side of the shop holds a full array of dresses, corsets, pants and skirts as well as cloaks and jackets. The right side is filled with boots, most of them high heeled and or with metallic highlights, accessories and jewelry. The displayed jewelry mostly consists of skulls, skeletons, dragons, faeries, bats, snakes or things of similar theme. Some of the rings are shaped like claws and stretch over the whole finger. The entire store is also decorated in a similar style, the cabins to try on the clothes are held in black color and decorated with skeletons and bats. The chairs next to the boots are of heavy, black wood and with a blood red velvet cushioning. In the center of the shop is the counter with the register. The wall behind it is airbrushed with a dark Alice in Wonderland theme and a grotesque looking Cheshire Cat with a twisted grin lounging on a rotten tree.

Hermione takes note of the perplexed expression of the other woman with a little grin. "Well this is a gothic and metal store, one of my muggle friends I know since pre-school works in here. I thought it might be your style. I know she's working today so I'll catch up with her. Knock yourself out then and... well if you have any questions I'm sure she can help you out.

The younger witch makes her way to the counter to greet her friend as the other begins to browse the clothes and accessories. "Hey Sam, how are you?" She smiles at the small woman behind the counter who is around her age. 

"Quite well, it's been a while. How have you been in your fancy private school, Hermione?" Sam teases with a playful grin. Her black hair is tied into two pigtails, with one strand of hair dyed in a bright purple color falling freely down on the left side of her face."

"It's not as fancy as you might think. I'm well though. In my last year now so I have my final exams soon. I also brought you a customer, so this isn't just a social visit."

"I'm hurt, you didn't come just for me? Just kidding though, happy about any customer we get, really. That's an interesting one, I have to say. Relative? Secret lover?" Sam wiggles her eyebrows as she whispers over the counter and Hermione blushes in a shade of deep crimson. 

"She uh... no we're not related. And no she's not my lover, stop messing with me." The flustered brunette stares at the displayed wares at the counter.

"Uh huh, so then why are you all flustered and blushing? Want her to be?" Sam leans against the counter and watches the other woman browse the wares and picking quite a few to try them on. "I mean I clearly approve, the lady has style."

"You're awful. Stop that." 

"I don't hear any denial here. But fine, I'll be nice, before you collapse on the floor and I have to deal with that mess." 

After about an hour Bellatrix only briefly nods to the girl at the shop counter before pulling Hermione to the side. "I thought muggles don't know about magical creatures?"

The muggleborn witch blinks in confusion, her cheeks flushing a bit unbidden at the close proximity of the other. "They don't. Well some believe in them from old myths and legends, hence why you can see them in the jewelry and such. But they don't actually 'know' they exist in the same sense as the wizarding world does. Why?"

The darker witch hands the other a bar of soap in beautiful red and gold colors and carrying the label 'dragonblood soap'. The brunette giggles slightly. "Ah uh, that is just a fancy name. I assume they are referring it to the Siegfried legend. The guy who bathed in dragonblood and became invincible? Save for a small spot where a leaf landed on him during his soak."

Bellatrix furrows her brows in confusion. "Why would anyone bath in dragonblood, that's disgusting and not very sanitary. And it sure doesn't make you invincible."

"Yes, that's why it is a legend. It's not true. Anyways, this soap does contain no dragonblood I assure you. Here, see? If you turn it around the ingredients are listed on the back." The younger witch helpfully turns the bar of soap around.

"Muggles are confusing." With those words and a huff the other woman stalks off again.

Sam leans her chin on her hand, resting her elbow on the counter while grinning like the Cheshire Cat painted on the wall behind her. "Seems very familiar for 'just a friend'." 

"Shut up." It takes the brunette a lot of effort to not blush too much again.

After almost yet another hour Bellatrix's shopping spree is coming to an end and Hermione's eyes widen more and more as the noble woman drags a ridiculous amounts of clothing, shoes and jewelry to the counter. Also two bars of the earlier discussed soap.

"You said you were paying that?" Sam glances at Hermione with a raised brow as she types in number after number.

"Uh... yes. You're taking credit cards right?" The brunette's voice breaks slightly and she tries to cover it with a small cough. She's not exactly poor, thanks to both her parents being dentists and having their own office. Thinking of it, she shouldn't be too surprised about the other woman's shopping style. As a noble of one of the most wealthy wizard houses she likely never had to put a thought into money related to make a proper appearance. On top of that, she currently did not own anything at all aside of the worn out dress she had been wearing at the Hogwarts battle. 

Bellatrix already is bored by the process of typing in the prices of the wares so she strolls off to browse some perfume's and cosmetic products while Sam keeps packing bag after bag, occasionally lifting some of the more interesting lingerie for Hermione to see before bagging it with a wiggle of her eyebrows and a snicker at the deep blush that covers the brunette's cheeks every single time.

Naturally, the dark witch finds some more cosmetics, perfumes and soaps to add to the pile as she returns.

Once those are added to the register, Sam quips "Well that's 3,754,87 £."

Hermione wordlessly hands over a piece of plastic to her grinning friend who whispers softly "How sweet of you to pay so much for a 'friend'. I should go shopping with you some time." The plastic card is pulled through the register with a snicker and then handed back. The brunette signs the piece of paper that follows and is about a mile long. 

"On the bright side, for that price you get it delivered home for free. Same address still?" Sam already fills out the paper, up to the point of the deliver address. 

"Yes, for now, thank you." 

As they leave the shop, Bellatrix plucks the little plastic card from Hermione's fingers, examining it curiously. "What kind of odd money is that and why did she let you keep it?"

The brunette navigates them to a small Starbucks around another corner. "I'll explain to you when I've had a coffee. What would you like?"

The dark witch scans the menu on the wall and the displayed food. "Coffee, black. And a cinnamon roll.

"Why am I not surprised. Sit, I'll get our things." 

Bellatrix doesn't need to be told twice to do something other than stand in a line. She picks a nice spot in a corner with cushioned seats and a street view, watching the muggles pass by and only looking away from the window when Hermione arrives with her cinnamon roll and her coffee. The young witch is having a caramel latte and a piece of lemon cake.

"It's a muggle thing called a credit card. It has all your information on and the information of your bank account so instead of carrying around a ton of money all the time you can just hand in your card along with your signature. With you signing the amount of money that is on the recipe they can just get it transferred from your account to theirs then." After explaining, the brunette cuts a piece of lemon cake with her fork and begins to eat.

The noble woman mulls this over as she idly sips on her coffee. "I have to admit that's not an entirely stupid idea."

"You'll find that some things muggles use are pretty practical and not stupid at all." 

"We'll see about that."

~~~~~~~~~

After buying some more essentials, Hermione decides she is far too tired to go grocery shopping, especially with one snobby pureblood along who keeps criticizing everything she sees and doesn't quite understand. After collecting Crookshanks, with Bellatrix waiting in a safe distance, the three head back to King's Cross station where Hermione picks her luggage and calls a taxi. The drive is a rather quiet affair, with Bellatrix staring daggers at the driver at every sharp turn he makes or whenever the vehicle emits an odd sound.

As they enter Hermione's home the dark witch looks around critically again, picking up items here and there to examine them as if she were at home. The brunette doesn't feel too bother and drops on the couch in exhaustion, letting the other woman snoop around.

Bellatrix is surprised she isn't scolded to stop touching things as everyone else usually does. She's always been a person who likes to touch things and pick them up to look at them.

"So who is cleaning your house if muggles don't have elves?" She asks eventually while examining a picture of the family at a beach.

"We do the housework ourselves. Or hire someone to do it, if wealthy enough." Hermione stretches on the couch and leans over to pick a bunch of flyers from some local delivery services.

The dark witch wrinkles her nose at that and picks a trophy from a shelf. "You play piano?" 

"Used to when I was little. I still do at times, but not so much anymore. What would you like to eat?" She skims through the different colorful flyers.

"I used to play violin when I was younger. I don't really know what muggles usually eat. Given that I have had old bread and water for 14 years and then some berries for several months in a forest I am not that picky in that regard I guess." The dark witch puts the trophy back down and moves to the couch to sit down next to the other witch.

"Ever had pizza?" Hermione hands her one of the flyers which has an ingredient list on the bottom.

"Can't say I had. What's that?" 

"Oh um it's usually a round, flattened base of leavened wheat-based dough topped with tomatoes and cheese as a foundation and then you put whatever other ingredients you like on top. You can pick what you like from that list there. Or we can share one and pick some sides." 

"I'll just let you pick. It sounds nice enough. I like spicy food though." Bellatrix hands the flyer back and makes herself comfortable on the other end of the couch. 

After a few minutes and when both of their stomachs have rumbled at least once, the younger woman finally gets up from her comfortable spot to pick the phone and call the delivery service, ordering their food. She barely put down the phone when the doorbell rings and the bags from their shopping trip are delivered. 

Once she finally returns to the couch, she finds it empty and the dark witch instead is examining the phone. Hermione finds her curiosity somewhat endearing and is surprised the snobby pureblood doesn't dismiss it all immediately. "It's a phone. They do have a number each and if you dial the number of another one you know they connect and you can talk to the person on the other one if they pick up."

Bellatrix scrunches her face. "That sounds somehow more practical than the floo system."

"To simply talk to someone, I feel so too. Especially since there are mobile versions you can carry around with you so you are not depending on any specific place to be. You can't travel through them though, so I'd say both have their perks." 

"So if I had one of those, and my sister too, I could talk to her without anyone in the wizarding world being able to spot it?"

Hermione swiftly follows the line of thought and nods. "Yes. If the visit with your sister goes well we could get you both one, that shouldn't be an issue."

Hermione carries the bags up to the guest room and her own luggage to her own room until dinner arrives. She'll finally sleep in her own room again tonight and without company so that is something to look forward to.

Not an hour later the food arrives and they eat in the living room mostly in silence. While the dark witch doesn't explicitly comment it, she does seem to enjoy the food consisting of one large pepperoni pizza with bacon and mushrooms, some mozzarella sticks with a spicy sauce and some pizza rolls.

"You'll spend christmas at the Weasley's?" The dark witch finally speaks when they are about done with their dinner.

"They invited me since... well, my parents aren't here. Harry and Ron will be there too so I can catch up with them and ask about that permission to visit your sister. I'll only be there on christmas day. The place is crowded enough especially since Harry and Fleur will also be there and stay over night. So I'll head back in the evening. You can come along if you'd like?" The brunette feels bad for leaving the other woman alone on christmas day, but she had promised the Weasley's to come long before she met the other woman again in the woods and took her in.

"So I sit around as a pet all day with a bunch of bloodtraitors and other scum?" Bellatrix snaps and glares at the younger witch.

Deep within Hermione knows the other woman is just hurt and likely sad she can't be with her sister at christmas, but she is too tired and too exhausted to deal with the woman's slurs against herself and her friends whenever she is getting angry. "Suit yourself, Bellatrix Black, then stay here and mope. You know where your room is, I'm heading to bed. Good night." 

Bellatrix opens her mouth to say something when she can already hear the other woman's steps on the stairs. She remains in her spot for a while longer, staring at her own hands. Why had she said that? Hermione had done so much for her and yet every time she got upset or angry the urge to hurt people washes over her. She'll have to talk to the muggleborn, but perhaps such is better done after some sleep.

When the dark witch lays down in her own bed for the first time in a long while she thought she'd be thrilled about it and fall asleep immediately. But sleep eludes her for a long while as she mostly feels lonely in the all too quiet room. Not even Crookshanks joins her and so she drifts in and out of a troublesome slumber about dark and lonely cells and no other company than guards who yell at her and insult her, sometimes even kick or hit her and ominous creatures who drain the very few happy memories she has from her.

~~~~~~~~~

The raven haired woman wakes up in the middle of the night from another one of those disturbing dreams with a small scream. Looking around confused she notices a scraping sound on the door and carefully opens it after dragging herself out of bed. In front of the door stands Crookshanks of course, but he refuses to get in when the witch steps aside to let him.

The large feline nudges his head against her calf, then takes a few steps back, looking at her expectantly. Wondering what the half kneazel wants, she follows a few steps and when out in the hallway she can hear faint sobs from the muggleborn's rooms. Furrowing her brows she follows the sound and stands in the doorway of the other witch's room who is laying on her side, sobbing and crying. For a moment Bellatrix considers to turn and go back to her room, considering all displays of emotion weak. Yet something in her keeps her from walking away. Something that reminds her the woman is not weak and likely one of the strongest people she knows.

Unsure how to cope with the situation she moves to the bed and sits down on the edge. She's not good at apologizing, she only ever apologized once in her life in earnest and that was to Narcissa, but the young witch has done so much for her, still is doing so much for her so she will try. "I didn't mean it like that. At dinner." Bracing herself to be yelled at or to be pushed away, the former Death Eater does not see it coming when the brunette suddenly hugs her tightly. She can feel the woman's tear strained face press against her neck. Bellatrix just sits there stiffly for a moment before she finally wraps her arms around the young witch and rubs her back lightly. At a complete loss of words she opts for silence and just moves a little to bring them into a slightly more comfortable position as she props herself up against the head of the bed with some pillows, the younger woman still clinging to her and now laying half on top of her.

"It's not you. I know you didn't mean that. It's not why I am crying. It's because of my parents." The brunette whispers at last when the worst sobs ebbed down and she now just sniffles slightly.

"What did they do to you?" Bellatrix tenses, already imagining the worst.

"N-nothing. It's what I did to them. When I went to search for the Horcruxes with Harry and Ron, I altered their memories to forget about me and sent them away. I was worried that someone would find them and torture them to get to me. But I don't know how to undo it without lasting damage. Dumbledore who would have known is dead and... Minerva isn't sure she can undo such a large change without causing issues either. I miss just them. So much."

"I'm sure we can fix this. I'm good with mind magic and my sister is amazing with healing magic. You did the right thing sending them away from harm. I wish I could have done the same for Cissa and Draco." Bellatrix can feel a small flutter in her stomach when the young witch hugs her tighter after her words. She feels reassured in her gut feeling that the young woman is not weak at all, what she did took a huge amount of courage.

"Thank you." The words are whispered quietly from the exhausted young woman who drifts off to sleep shortly after, if not in the middle of murmuring them. Bellatrix pulls the blanket over them, shivering slightly when the brunette breathes softly against her neck. Crookshanks soon joins them, laying on Bellatrix's legs who follows into into a peaceful slumber soon after, without feeling lonely and without the looming memory of Azkaban.

~~~~~~~~~

Hermione is the one to wake up first, stirring slightly against an unfamiliar but pleasant warmth. She slowly blinks her eyes open only to see nothing but as mass of black curls. Her hands fumble slightly and are met by the warm skin of Bellatrix's stomach who hums softly in her sleep at the contact. The young witch blushes furiously when she remembers the previous night and whom she is sleeping cuddled up against. Unbidden, her mind tells her that this is quite comfortable and that the other woman smells good, like the forest after a fresh rainfall. Scolding her mind for not being helpful at all, the younger witch pulls back a little only to find her legs entangled with another pair of legs. Crookshanks emits an annoyed little hiss when she untangles their legs with the feline on top of them, which stirs the other woman awake too.

"Morning, pet. Feeling better?" 

The husky, sleepy voice of the dark witch causes Hermione to blush even more. "Y-yes, uh sorry I apparently used you as a pillow."

"Mhm I'm sure I'll get my revenge."

Hermione bites her lower lip when her mind, again entirely helpful, offers her an image of the dark beauty snuggled up against her chest. Even if that is likely not the revenge the other woman has hinted at, Hermione's brain obviously has it's own ideas about the matter.

"I... I'll be in the bathroom." The young woman blurts out before she basically flees into the mentioned bathroom for a long shower. The older witch uses the time for another nap, burying her face in the pillow which smells of the younger brunette.

When Hermione leaves the bath she briefly peeks into her room. As she spots the the raven haired witch still sleeping or pretending to sleep she considers this the best time to get that grocery shopping done. 

Luckily she has a driver's license unlike most other witches and the distraction will hopefully help to clear her mind a little. A hope in vain, as the shopping ordeal goes over in a blur, having her run on automatic while her mind still occupies itself with the dark witch currently residing in her home. 

As she returns home with several bag, said witch is casually lounging on the couch with a cup of coffee, her hair still damp, so she likely is done with the bathroom by now as well. Hermione is balancing the bags as she kicks the door shut with her foot when suddenly the bags fly out of her arms and into the kitchen. Bellatrix did not move an inch from her spot, though lazily moves her wand as she navigates the bags. 

"You have magic, pet, you should use it. Thank you for leaving some coffee though, I'd probably have destroyed that odd machine if I had tried using it."

It takes the young witch a moment to reply, her gaze and mind too occupied to take in the appearance before her of the other witch on the couch with that lazy expression, wearing a long black dress and corset, though this time not the old leather one but a newer one with dark green trims and a dragon stitched onto. The damp hair falling over her shoulders adding a nice flavor to the overall picture. "Mhm, well, yes, that was the point of leaving some in the first place. I am aware of your legendary patience. And I do use magic, I just can't really use it outside, for obvious reasons."

"Don't you think that is a shame?" Bellatrix idly taps the tip of her wand against her chin, looking thoughtful.

"Don't tell me now you fancy Grindelwald's ideology as well as Voldemort's. Though I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, should I?" The brunette pops down on the other side of the couch with a sigh.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions so quick. But you do object to magical creatures being mistreated and having less rights. Yet you feel it is alright that we have to hide ourselves away like we are criminals or like out talent is a bad thing?" A slender eyebrow raises in a challenging way.

"No, I don't think that is right. We shouldn't need to hide what we are. I am just against all the violence that was used in the past to try and change things." Hesitantly the younger witch has to agree to a small amount at least.

"What was it like? To grow up with muggles and then learn you're a witch? To hide what you are from the friends you had at the time?" Bellatrix gazes at her with those intense eyes again which causes Hermione to squirm slightly on her spot, though no longer in fear.

"If I am honest it wasn't much fun. When random accidental magic started to occur my parents were extremely worried. Some of the family and neighbors who witnessed it thought I am cursed or bad luck when things around me sometimes randomly broke or disappeared, so they avoided me or said nasty things about me. I was scared even though my parents always reassured and supported me. When Minerva came to our home and explained what was going on I was first terrified. Muggles tend to portray witches as evil in stories and movies, even in movies and books for children. It took Minerva quite some convincing there to assure me that I am a witch doesn't mean that I am evil. Hiding it from my friends wasn't that bad, seeing I didn't really have many. Sam, who you met yesterday, is a Wiccan and always was a bit different so she mostly thought the weird things happening around my was cool. My dad helped me a lot too. I remember one time at dinner when I was worried about becoming evil, he told me that I should picture magic as the knife I was holding. A useful tool I can do a lot of things with. I can cut bread with it or I can hurt someone with it. In the end though the knife is neither good nor bad, it is just what it is, a knife. And what is done with it is entirely up to the person using it. I felt much better about my magic after that and started to actually read the book about Hogwarts Minerva had brought me. I decided I wanted to use my magic for the best I can do and learn how to use it properly. But you aren't wrong, many muggles still see witchcraft as something bad, though not all of them. It also has gotten better in the last years with the younger generations due to a few movies, books and games which became popular and show magic as something normal and useful rather than only an evil force of destruction." Only when her little explanation is done, the younger witch dares to finally look at the other woman again who, despite her usual impatience, appears interested and with her eyes glued to her lips.

"I'll admit pet, there were several words in there where I have no idea what you're talking about but I think I get the gist. Do you then really wonder why so many of the wizarding world are not exactly fond of muggles? You are right, likely not all of them are the same. But the sheer risk of the wrong one finding out or even the right one knowing but accidentally blurting it out eventually could cause a disaster. This circumstance traps us and cuts away a lot of our freedom. There are literally hundreds of laws on what we are to do or not to do around muggles, how we must act, where we mustn't go. Not to mention all the laws that restrict the magical beings so that the muggles don't discover them and hunt them down. They already extinct several dragon breeds and other creatures before those laws got in place." Bellatrix voice grows heavy with anger and some of the words are hissed and growled as she voices her opinion passionately.

"I agree that those things are wrong and there should be a better solution some day. But simply going to a full war against the world can not be the solution. It will just paint us more as the evil some already presume us to be. There's another way, I'm sure of that."

"Your optimism as admirable, but I am not sure if it is rightfully placed here. Time will tell." 

"Did you mean what you said last night?" The question has been burning on Hermione's mind all morning and she feels the muggle debate has met a dead end for now until much later, there were other things to set in motion first, one step at a time.

"About? Though I usually mean what I say, lying is just too much maintenance. You always need to remember whom you told what and so on and so on. That's more my Cissa's skill." 

"About you helping me to fix what I did to my parents." The young woman didn't dare to look at her. She wonders if maybe Bellatrix had only said that to calm her down the other night and finally get her to sleep. She is sure the older witch has the skill to do it, she has heard many stories of how she Imperio'd others and altered their minds, not to mention being one of the few Occlumenses not even the Dark Lord or Dumbledore managed to penetrate the mind of.

"When the time is right, yes I will. Though there are other things we need to do first to ensure they are safe when they return. The same group that may still be a threat to my sister, would be a threat to them as well."

"Fair enough. How do we catch them? The aurors have tried for months now. No one knows where they are."

"I have a plan but I still need to work on some details and gather a little bit of information. I'd like to speak to my sister first to confirm some of my suspicions. Can you trust me until then, pet?"

Could she? Hermione still isn't sure if she is doing the right thing in trusting the woman, but something in her still urges her to do so. "I can. Why didn't you go with those others who fled?"

"That would be a bit longer story and related to why I was in his army to begin with or rather why I wasn't. Such is a story for another time though."

"When? You ask me to trust you, but clearly you do not trust me here. You keep saying you'll tell me another time."

"Soon. When we met my sister. And no the reason isn't that I don't trust you. I've just never really told anyone and I need a bit of time figure out how to talk about it. I don't usually talk to anyone about private matters, even with my sister only very sparsely."

"Alright, I don't mean to put you under pressure, but I need to know these things if I want to help you not face the same sentence as most others who were caught that night."

"I know."

Silence falls over the room and Hermione's gaze lingers on a pile of clothes on the couch table. "Are you now spreading your new clothes through the house to mark your territory or something?"

A light cackle emits the other woman's chest and a cheshire grin spreads over her face. "Oh not all of the things I bought were for me. You need some proper clothes if we want to meet my sister, not to mention if you want to apply at the ministry. Though the marking of my property isn't an entirely bad idea."

"What is your issue with my clothes? And Kingsley has seen my clothes many times before, I'm sure he'll live." Hermione idly begins to browse the pile of clothes. A black silken blouse, a long black coat with a few subtle deep green ornaments on the sleeves, a pair of black leather pants and a skin tight turtle neck sweater. Not usually her style but not quite as bad as she had imagined.

"Hmm my issue with your clothes is that they are neither elegant nor show those lovely curves of yours." Bellatrix isn't entirely sure why she added the last part, though it is quite true. Perhaps to see the young woman blush again, and she doesn't disappoint in that regard.

"Well I... it can't harm to have some additional clothes, I'll take them upstairs and then we can have some breakfast. Or lunch at this point I guess." And with that the younger witch once more flees up the stairs, with her cheeks in a deep crimson coloration.

Brunch is a silent affair and Bellatrix is relaxing on the couch afterwards while Hermione sits on the floor surrounded by smaller and bigger items as well as a lot of colorful christmas themed paper to wrap up the gifts for her friends. A small, neat pile of already wrapped gifts is forming in the corner by now.

"I'll join you." The offhand comment of the dark witch is rather out of the blue and pauses the brunette in her wrapping procedure.

"I am glad to hear that. What changed your mind?" She smiles over to the couch.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you."

The remark is voiced in such utter sincerity that Hermione can't help but laugh full heartedly. "Of course my fair knight. Woe is me what would the fair damsel in distress ever do without thy protection from the common folk."

Bellatrix rises gracefully from the couch and offers a flourish bow. "The very purpose of a knight is to fight on behalf of a lady."

Hermione's grin widens even more, she had always loved the books of King Arthur and she knows the quote Bellatrix is reciting quite well. It is also the first time she's actually seen the other woman smile. A real, full smile not just a smirk or a little grin. It is quite beautiful.

The dark witch rolls her eyes a little at their antics though has to admit hearing the other witch laugh is a quite beautiful sound. One she definitely could get used to and if it meant to suffer through one day of annoying red heads, she'll do it. Not without protest and grumbling about it but still.

The day passes by quickly and all gifts are wrapped up by the end of the day and the two witches decide to head to bed early to face a long day tomorrow. Hermione remains in her door frame for a while until Bellatrix disappears in her room. When she lays down herself she sighs deeply and pulls Crookshanks into a hug, having to admit to herself that she doesn't like being alone in her parent's house.

Bellatrix does not fare too much better in her room, the silence with only the occasional whistle of the wind unnerves her and reminds her too much of her old cell. After laying sleepless for about at least two hours she gets up again and makes her way to the other woman's bedroom, remaining in the doorway for a time, uncertain what she's actually doing here.

"I can't sleep either." The brunette whispers softly into the darkness after several minutes which finally spurs the older witch into movement and she makes her way to the bed. 

With a soft sigh she lays down on the other side. "It reminds me too much of Azkaban. To be alone in a room with the wind howling outside. Every time I close my eyes it feels like those Dementors are about to glide around the corner and I feel cold no matter how warm it is."

Hermione reaches for the other woman's hand to squeeze it. "Not to worry my fair knight, I will keep the Dementors at bay."

A soft chuckle is the only response, the throaty sound sending a little shiver down the younger witch's spine. Sleep engulfs them soon after, with no nightmares for either of them to speak of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bella finally has new clothes and Hermione probably learned to be a little more precise in her wording. The two have someone who ships then now. Next chapter will be christmas at the Weasley's, poor Bella.
> 
> Also, yes, I was nerdy enough to check the calender of 1998.
> 
> Again the characters sadly are not mine and no I am not sponsored by Starbucks, it was merely the only Café I know to be old enough to probably have been around already. Haha.


	17. Christmas at the Weasley's

As has become routine, Hermione wakes up before Bellatrix and already is done with all her morning chores before the dark witch even bothers to stir, let alone rise. By the time the raven haired witch has finished up in the bathroom, the brunette is already fully dressed and has some coffee brewed, helping herself to the second cup by now.

"So how are we getting to this hell hole of a place?" A low grumble emits the former Death Eater's chest as she grabs her own cup of coffee.

"Apparition."

"Hmm you learned to Apparate while still in Hogwarts? Not bad, puppy."

"I had to learn quickly, thanks to certain people. Speaking of difficult spells, is it true that Death Eater's cannot cast a patronus? I kindof always wanted to know that."

"Hrm. Not per se the truth, no. Being a Death Eater has nothing to do with whether you can summon a patronus or not, the question is if you can conjure up a strong enough happy memory to cast the spell." Bellatrix idly sips on her coffee, staring blankly ahead.

"Can you?"

"No." 

Hermione frowns a little at the information. "What about your family? Aren't there any happy memories about them? I admit though it is one of the spells I struggle with too for some reason. I'm not sure why, I manage to cast one but it took me a long time to pull it off and I am not exactly grand at it."

A little snort from the dark witch at that. "You haven't heard much about my parents, have you?" When the brunette shakes her head, the raven haired witch sighs and continues. "They weren't pleasant people. My whole family isn't. I'll spare you the details today, it will just ruin your christmas mood. So for today let's just leave it with both my parents not having been very happy about all three of us being girls. And being even less happy that I didn't want to only marry and pop new heirs into the world as my only goal in life."

"You're better than them." Hermione gently places a hand on the other woman's shoulder to squeeze it lightly.

A throaty chuckle erupts the older woman. "Oh they would heavily disagree there. So would the rest of the world."

"Does your sister?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well, then you already have two people who believe it. I'll go pack the gifts." With a reassuring smile and a final squeeze of the shoulder, Hermione makes her way to the living room.

~And that's the two people who matter.~ Bellatrix finishes her coffee, lost in thought.

~~~~~~~~~

Around 10 am, Hermione apparates to the Burrow and stands in front of the door, beaded bag over one shoulder and one fox under her arm. She can already hear the commotion inside as she knocks on the door. Her knuckles barely touch the wood when the door is already yanked open and she is pulled into a tight hug from both Ron and Harry, squishing the poor fox between them.

"Hey guys it's so good to see you, I've missed you so much!" The brunette has some mercy and puts the extremely dour looking fox down who quickly moves behind the younger woman to get out of the way and out of direct sight.

"Blimey 'mione, you look great! How have you been? How is Hogwarts? Did anything fancy happen?" Ron beams at her, looking rather well himself. He clearly has built some muscle in the auror training and has finished growing, being at least a head taller than Hermione now, if not more.

"Perhaps let her come in first, Ron? It's pretty cold outside, you doofus!" Harry chuckles as he slaps his friend's shoulder while stepping aside to let Hermione in.

"Oof... oh, sure, yeah, sorry. Got carried away there. Come on in, mum made biscuits. She said we can't eat them yet but I am sure she'll make an exception for you. If that's the case, fetch me one too." He whispers conspiratorially.

"I heard that!" A shout from the kitchen causes the youngest male Weasley to blush and mutter. 

"I've no idea how she does it. Is that a fox? Why does everyone always get the cool pets and all I got was a lazy old rat who turned out to be an ugly fat guy. No fair!" He tucks the brunette along until they reach the already crowded living room. "Percy, bugger off the couch."

"I was here first." The mentioned brother protests.

"Percy, let the guests sit first!" Another ominous shout from the kitchen which causes the young man to rise begrudgingly, not caring to argue with his mother.

Hermione takes a seat on the couch, with Harry sitting down on the arm of the couch next to her and Ron bluntly sitting on the couch table.

"Hmm Hogwarts has been okay. It's just not the same without you guys though. Mostly studying now for the N.E.W.T.s and I think I made up my mind about my career path now. I am still using some spare time for some additional study and practice. So how is the Auror training treating you?" The brunette glances between her best friends expectantly.

"Well it's pretty hard. I swear the first weeks I wasn't sure if I am cut for it. I hardly got any sleep and I had muscles ache in places I didn't even know had muscles. Once you got used to it though it's really interesting." Ron offers a little half grin.

"Yeah, it's quite something else, but I enjoy it. And doing it together sure has it's perks. Also a great motivation since we can kick each other's behinds if one feels like giving up. What did you pick? Will you join us?" Harry gazes at her with a warm, hopeful expression.

"In a sense. Not as an auror, you know that was never quite my thing. I would like to apply to the ministry though. Perhaps even as Shacklebolt's apprentice if that is at all possible. I guess it will depend on my N.E.W.T.s and if he is willing to give me a shot at that."

"I am sure he will be delighted by the idea. I can make ask him for an appointment after christmas if you like. I know the N.E.W.T.s aren't over yet but frankly, he knows how good you are and what you have all done for the Order and the boys." Arthur has just stepped into the living room from the kitchen, carrying a tray of biscuits. He is immediately swarmed by his children and they fall over the tray like a cricket plaque. Ron, who already knows the drill too well, manages to secure a few for Harry and Hermione, handing them over with a grin while sporting a little victory pose.

"That is very kind Mr. W... ah Arthur. Sorry it takes a little time to get used to. I would love that though. I admit I am a little nervous." The brunette in a sea of red smiles softly as she accepts the offered biscuit.

"Think nothing of it. And do not worry too much, you have a lot of supporters and friends in the ministry already. I think I need a new tray of biscuits. Would you like to drink something?" Arthur offers as he gazes at the few remaining crumbs on the tray.

"No more biscuits before dinner!" There's another shout from the kitchen which is closely followed by a lot of "Awe" "Damn" "Bugger" and similar exclamations throughout the room.

"I think I'll take some milk with the biscuit, thank you." Hermione offers a piece of her biscuit to the fox, who nibbles it up.

When Arthur returns from the kitchen with the milk, he has his wife in tow who is cleaning some flour from her hands on her apron.

"Well then, now that everyone is here, I believe it is time for the gifts. Someone get Fleur and Will please." Molly is having a seat on a cushioned stool next to the christmas tree in the corner which already has piles of gifts under it. Hermione swiftly adds her gifts to the pile until the others arrive.

The gifts are unwrapped rather swiftly and with the amount of people present there are quite a lot of them. Molly unwraps several new cooking books, some exotic herbs as well as a nice new tea pot. The matron of the family hugs Hermione tightly after unwrapping her gift, a beautifully framed picture of Harry, Ron and herself which they had taken shortly before they went to their search for the Horcuxes.

Harry is equally happy about the gift Hermione has gotten him, a set of self-repairing glasses in a quite beautiful and a little more modern style. He also receives a new Weasley jumper, some tickets for a the Quidditch finals from Ron and a variety of sweets from Honeydukes. His gift from Ginny is a necklace with a small golden snitch as a pendant.

Ron is thrilled as he opens up the gift from his mother and discovers that he now has his first Weasley jumper in another color than maroon, instead it is a beautiful dark green. His gift from Harry are the two rare Chocolate Frog Cards he was still missing and there are also a variety of sweets and joke articles from his siblings. He furrows his brows as he opens Hermione's gift and pulls out a little card.

"A voucher from the Magical Menagerie?"

"Mhm well you have been crying about your miserable pet ever since I know you. So Monday you can pick your new one, animagus free, guaranteed." Hermione grins at him.

"Blimey, that is awesome! Best gift ever, thanks 'mione!" He hugs her enthusiastically, then pauses briefly and adds hesitantly. "Ehr it's not a spider, is it?"

The brunette laugh's loudly. "No, though I did briefly think about it, but I am not quite that cruel. It's a Crup."

That earns her another crushing hug. "Oh by Merlin, I always wanted one of those. You're the best, thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Meanwhile the other Weasley siblings open their respective jumper gifts and Ginny hugs Harry tightly, kissing him softly when opening her gift of two tickets to the next Harpies game as well as a beautiful silver brooch of the same team.

"You're very welcome. I guess it is my turn then." Hermione quips as she opens her jumper gift first only to discover not just one but two of them, one in a quite tiny size. She puts on her own, then looks quizzically at the smaller one, clearly too tiny for herself.

"I made one for Trixie too." Molly helpfully explains and the brunette glances from the jumper to the fox, then back to the jumper and with a cheshire grin moves to pull it over the animal's head.

The fox's eyes widen comically and in lightning speed it disappears under Hermione's jumper who blushes furiously. "Would you mind getting out of there?" She hisses quietly, luckily the laughter the whole room erupts in is loud enough for no one else to hear it. The fox pokes her head out through the hole of the neck of Hermione's jumper, causing everyone to laugh even harder. A lick on the nose of the brunette, then the animal disappears inside again and makes no move to leave the new hiding spot.

"I think that translates to 'nope'" Harry snickers from his spot with Ginny giggling on his lap. 

"Mhm" The brunette is still sporting a rather impressive blush as she unwraps the next gifts. A rare book about less known spells from Harry, a new quill with an engravement from Ron, a necklace with an open book from Ginny and several sweets from the other Weasley's.

Arthur is ecstatic about the book regarding newer muggle technologies Hermione gifted to him and begins reading it almost immediately, with the rest of the family idly chatting a while longer and giving their gifts another, closer look. Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron start a debate about potential names for Ron's new Crup.

After around an hour of socializing, the Weasley siblings and Harry decide to go outside a bit for a small Quidditch match. Hermione and Fleur opt for the spectator ranks but agree to join them outside while Arthur is still lost in his book and Molly makes her way back to the kitchen. Only when the brunette witch stands to follow the others outside, the black fox moves from her cozy place under the jumper to go her own way.

Bellatrix as a fox has no true interest to watch the wild chaotic bunch chase after a snitch and some quaffels, so she decides to go on a stroll through the house and stay away from all the noise. Sneaking around the place, she finds it oddly unfamiliar. Her own home and also the houses of all the other purebloods she knows are large and pristine, empty and cold. The Burrow is something else entirely. It is tiny, especially for the amount of people living in it and cramped with a lot of personal items. No fancy stylized family portraits, but group pictures of the whole family laughing together. There are no large, elaborate fireplaces, but one tiny cozy one with it's mantel filled with pictures and small self-made gifts from the children when they were little.

As she sneaks into the kitchen she finds it void of people aside of Molly Weasley herself. The kitchen is small as well, and filled to the brim with pots and pans and ingredients. Around the window is a large array of herbs and spices. The incredible noise from outside is blended out slightly here but still audible. 

The family matron is cutting some ingredients and sniffling slightly so Bellatrix presumes she is cutting onions. "Oh hello there Hermione's new furry friend. Trixie, isn't it?" Molly Weasley wipes her eyes on her sleeve as she turns around to look at the fox who gazes up at her with a tilted head. "Sorry deary, I am not in the spirit I usually am around this time of the year. This is the first christmas without my little Fred." Fresh tears spring to her eyes and Bellatrix freezes on the spot. She ponders to just turn and leave, considering the open display of vulnerability pathetic. There are still enough Weasley's in this world afterall. But a small unbidden thought creeps up in the back of her mind and urges her to stay in the end. She wonders how her sister would fare, had her little dragon died in the war. Did it really matter how much children one had? The dark witch never had any of her own, but she does wager this is likely one of the cases where losing each one would hurt just as much. Despite no longer talking to Andromeda, she knew she would be equally devastated hearing about her death as she would be hearing about Naricissa's.

Molly crouches down, patting the fox lightly, who for once allows it to happen. "Sorry for blabbering to you about this dear, I don't want to drag my family down even more though and I guess you don't have any idea what I am talking about anyways, do you?" With a little teary smile she offers the animal a vanilla biscuit. "Don't tell Hermione. This is our secret." A wink and the ginger woman goes back to her pots. Bellatrix decides to evade the chaos of the game outside and stays a while longer in the kitchen to keep the woman a little company. Perhaps another piece of those delicious biscuits would find it's way down to her in the process.

~~~~~~~~~

It is late afternoon when the whole bunch of them returns inside, with several of the players needing a quick shower and change. Hermione and Fleur crouch in front of the fireplace, with the lack of movement as mere spectators they feel the cold down to their bones at this point even with the little warming charms Hermione had casted in between. The room soon gets crowded again when one after another returns after making themselves a little more presentable again, all fearing the wrath of Molly Weasley should they show up dirty and with torn clothes for the christmas dinner. 

Fleur and Ginny eventually set the table while Harry and Ron catch up some more with Hermione. 

"Oh I have your permission here, 'mione. Also already spoke to the Malfoy's. They'd be fine to see you the day after christmas. Why do you want to see them anyways?" Harry inclines his head curiously as he passes over the envelope.

"Several reasons. For one I'd like to finish that chapter I suffered through in that place. I also promised Pansey to check on how Draco is doing and lastly I have a few questions about the business part of the wizarding world. Thank you for helping me with this. Are you two going to be there that day?" Carefully Hermione accepts the envelope and stores it away safely under the watchful eyes of Trixie who has curled up against her next to the fire.

"We got ourselves assigned for that day, yeah. Wouldn't want to miss out on seeing you some more. Draco has been pretty quiet and withdrawn really. Not much left of the pride and arrogance. Though I guess the war has changed us all to some degree." Ron offers a faint smile at that.

After some more talk about Quidditch, Auror Training and the upcoming N.E.W.T.s dinner is ready and the table is starting to fill with more and more delicious goods. When everyone takes their seats, the atmosphere changes from joyful to heavy and burdened when George's and Molly's gazes linger on the empty seat next to George. Hesitantly, Ron occupies the seat in hope to ease the tension a little. Trixie nudges Hermione gently with her nose to gain her attention. As the brunette focuses on the dark fox, it nudges the little jumper with a small huff. The younger witch can't hide a little happy grin on her face as she pulls the jumper over the foxes head and already hears Molly squeak in delight behind her. The matron of the family even goes out of her way to quickly prepare the stool as a little table for the fox, with it's own makeshift tablecloth in form of a christmas themed fresh dish towel. A variety of each of food is prepared on a plate and placed down on the little improvised table, albeit without the cutlery. The tension of the room slowly evaporates as the remaining people finally take a seat and begin their dinner, with one fox enjoying her dinner on her own exclusive table.

Several bottles of wine are opened throughout the evening and more food is consumed than likely is necessary or healthy. Arthur is bombarding Hermione with new questions about muggle items, trying to satisfy his neverending curiosity and fascination for them. Ron eventually slows him down and rescues his friend, swiftly railing the topic to the ministry and who is currently leading which department. 

When the hour runs late, Hermione eventually excuses herself to the bathroom, heading upstairs with one black fox wiggling out of her jumper and following her a couple of minutes later. Upstairs at the end of the floor, Bellatrix sees Hermione leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. The older witch unshifts as she approaches and murmurs softly. "Are you alright?"

The muggleborn's eyes open wide in shock. "Are you crazy? What if someone sees you!"

A throaty chuckle erupts the former Death Eater's throat. "I think me being crazy is the one thing everyone seems to agree about regarding me. You did not answer my question though."

Hermione sighs deeply and closes her eyes again. "I am alright, just missing my family." 

"I understand, I miss my sister too." 

Opening her eyes, the brunette smiles a little. "You'll see her soon. Now change back before someone sees you, we'll have to deal with that soon enough as it is."

When she is convinced Hermione is truly feeling alright, Bellatrix's hand briefly brushes over the younger witch's cheek, just before she returns to her fox form. Hermione bites her lower lip slightly to suppress a shiver, clearing her throat briefly before she makes her way back down to the festivities.

The festivities run until way past midnight with everyone still around, though as the hour reaches 2 am, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione are the last ones to be still awake and chat . The small group finally decides to part ways and call it a night, promising each other they would meet again very soon.

Once at home, both witches are tired and get ready for their own rest. Some time in between last night and now an unspoken agreement has transpired and the dark witch joins the brunette in her room and bed without a single word or even questioning glance passing between the two.

"That was actually very sweet of you to cheer Molly up like that." Hermione turns towards the woman beside her after settling down under the cover.

"Don't mention it. As in, really, never mention that to anyone. Ever. Or I'll have to glue your tongue permanently to the roof of your mouth and that actually would be a little bit of a shame." Even with the eyes of the former Death Eater remaining closed as she speaks her words still relay the message clear as ever.

"Only you can make a compliment and a threat simultaneously and make them blend into each other like they belong together." Hermione rolls her eyes before closing them and cannot suppress a small grin accompanying the gesture.

"I have many skills." 

"Sure you do, Madame dark and broody. And don't think I didn't notice you risking your neck there just to make sure I was alright."

There is a non-committal grunt from the other side of the bed and after all the food and long hours awake, both witches drift off too sleep soon after.

~~~~~~~~~

For once even Hermione sleeps in the next day, only waking up close to noon when Crookshanks keeps nudging his head against hers, demanding her attention and food. As the brunette finally peels herself out of bed to feed the cat and put on some coffee. She uses the time until it is brewed to have a shower and enjoy the hot water draining the exhaustion and sleep from her body. Her mind keeps drifting to the dark witch currently sleeping in her bed and how different the woman actually is compared to the monster she had faced in the manor of the Malfoy's. She hasn't forgotten the terrible crimes she has committed, one of them permanently etched into her skin afterall. Yet she cannot deny there is so much more to the dark witch than that and even more she still wants to unveil and understand. 

When Hermione heads for the kitchen after her shower, still rubbing her hair dry with a towel, she spots the witch who has been occupying her mind all morning on the couch, a mug of coffee in one hand and one of the brunette's old comic books in the other.

"Morning, pet, well afternoon I guess. Bathroom free now I take it?" The impossible dark eyes of the woman never leave the pages she is currently reading.

"Mhm. Sorry, seems I lost track of time a bit. The hot water was nice."

"Not to worry I haven't been up too long. And you had the coffee ready, so you're forgiven. These muggle books have an awful lot of pictures, I like it. Though it would be even better if they moved."

Hermione snickers slightly as she heads for the kitchen only to return with her own mug of coffee, joining the older witch on the couch. "Well that would be what movies are for then. We can watch one some time if you like. Those books are called comic books by the way. Which one are you reading?"

Bellatrix holds the comic book in question up for a moment for the younger woman to see the cover reading 'Wonder Woman' before she places it down on the table. "Maybe. No promises. I think I'll have a bath and we can think about some food after."

"Well knowing your baths it will be dinner by then. Molly insisted I take leftovers along so we don't really have to worry about cooking much first."

"Of all the things I worry about, cooking is not part of it. I don't cook, simple as that. I will share my Firewhiskey with you though over dinner."

"How generous of you, considering I bought it!" 

"Generous indeed, I normally don't share what is mine." The dark witch ends the discussion at that and heads for her bath. Her mind equally occupied with the other witch. Bellatrix isn't sure why she feels so drawn to the muggleborn when she has learned to hate them all her life. The younger witch is not at all what she first thought her to be in many ways. She knows getting so close and attached to the young woman is likely not wise, but who is she trying to fool, reason never was much her forte. She has always been impulsive and acting on her emotions. Always relentless and unyielding in getting what she really wants. And while the why she wants the closeness to the other witch still eludes her she can't deny the fact anymore the she does want it. A feeling which likely won't be reciprocated, which is fair in her opinion. She had hurt the woman gravely in the past and not only her, her friends and family of her friends too. 

After soaking for a good hour, the former Death Eater picks a long, heavy black skirt a velvet blouse and a deep green leather corset to wear for the earlier mentioned dinner before she heads downstairs.

"Great, now I feel horribly under dressed." Hermione stares at the woman ascending the stairs.

"You're always under dressed though, pet." Bellatrix does enjoy her little jabs. She considers the young woman beautiful regardless of her odd fashion sense, though she clearly wouldn't mind seeing her in something a little more elegant for once.

"Why thank you, aren't you charming today. I'll be back." Hermione's finally had enough of the teasing about her clothes and storms up to her room, determined to prove that she could match the other woman if she really wanted to. Skimming through her closet a few times she finally picks a skin tight deep blue dress which reaches down to her ankles. With a black and golden belt and matching shoes she also applies a subtle layer of make up before she heads down again, only briefly wondering why she is actually dressing up just to prove a point to the other woman. 

When the dark witch's jaw slackens at the sight of the younger witch, Hermione feels satisfied with the result of her work and offers a little smug grin of her own. "Better?"

Bellatrix swallows and resists the urge to close the distance between them. It takes her mind a few attempts to come up with a coherent reply. "I think that could only be topped if it were black."

A roll of dark honey-colored eyes. "I will keep that in mind. Dinner then?"

The dark witch only nods, not entirely trusting herself to not retort with something inappropriate like asking the young witch if she happens to be on the menu. 

True to her word, Bellatrix shares the bottle of Firewhiskey with Hermione throughout dinner, which consists of an appetizer, main dish and of course dessert. Molly Weasley definitely is one woman to take packing food quite seriously. Despite it only having been intended as food for Hermione and perhaps a few scraps for one fox, it was still more than both women could possibly eat together.

As they just finish the last pieces of dessert, the door bell rings and the young witch excuses herself for a moment. The older woman can't quite restrain her curiosity on who would drop by at this hour on such a day and moves into the doorway of the kitchen. Soon after, she can hear the front door close. "Who was that?"

"Your christmas gift arriving." Hermione moves through the living room with a large cage. In it resides one impressive raven, gazing around curiously at the new surroundings. With a few more swift steps Hermione closes the distance between them and offers the cage to the dark witch. "Merry Christmas. I thought you maybe could use someone to deliver some letters and for some company. I saw him when I was getting that voucher for Ron and I thought you might like him. I know there's ravens on your jewelry and family crest at least."

Bellatrix for once is speechless. She carefully opens the door of the cage and extends a hand, allowing the large, proud bird to hop onto her hand and regard her with a curious and critical expression as is quite unique to that breed of bird.

"He is magnificent. Does he have a name yet?" Eventually the former Death Eater finds her voice again, her eyes not leaving the bird who now hops along her arm and onto her shoulder.

"Oh uh well. I had to fill out a name on the adoption form. But you can change it of course if you don't like it."

"What name did you pick?"

Hermione can feel her cheeks heat up and redden again in a soft blush. "Well... uhm... Bellatrix is one of brightest stars in the Orion constellation, so I did name him Orion. As said you can pick another name, I just needed to give one to be able to buy him."

Her rambling pauses when a soft hand is placed on her cheek and she finally looks up, gazing into dark brown eyes. "It's perfect, thank you. I... well."

Hermione places her own hand on top of the one already on her cheek. "I know, I don't need anything." The younger witch is well aware Bellatrix wouldn't have had any possibility to buy her any gifts in the current situation.

Carefully the older woman slips her hand out of the touch and pulls the raven head ring from her finger to slip it onto Hermione's, noting in awe that it does fit perfectly.

"You don't need to do this, really it's fine. I understand." Hermione's gaze turns to her hand and the ring on it, enjoying how warm it still feels on her skin.

"Please, I want you to have it. Be assured, I don't make gifts like that just out of politeness." Those long fingers brush against the brunette's cheek again who meets the other woman's eyes once again.

The raven on the dark witch's shoulder gets bored by the display and hops off the shoulder to glide over to the couch and examine his new surroundings some more. Hermione's gaze follows him with a smile as leans back against the door frame, feeling a little lightheaded from the firewhiskey and from the closeness of the other witch. As she gazes up, her eyebrows raise slightly and her head tilts to the right with a pondering expression on her face which causes the dark witch to raise an own eyebrow in question. 

"We're standing under a mistletoe." The brunette's voice breaks slightly as her heart flutters in her chest. Warmth spreads over her cheeks and neck as she tries to remember if those had actually been part of her christmas decorations.

Bellatrix only glances up for a second before she leans a little closer, placing one hand on the door frame above the younger woman's head to steady herself. "Hmm... so we are. And what do you propose we do about that?" The throatiness of the older woman's voice sends shivers down Hermione's spine.

"I suppose that depends on how much you value tradition, Madame Black."

"A smart lady once said, tradition does not forsake permission." 

Hermione bites her lower lip slightly, glancing shyly at the dark witch. "And if the permission is freely given?"

"Then I would remark that such is unwise and question why it is given."

"Because I am wise. In the combat between wisdom and feeling, wisdom never wins." As the brunette once more recites a scene from King Arthur, Bellatrix carefully runs her fingers from the younger woman's cheek along her jaw-line to cup her chin lightly and tilt her head ever so slightly, slowly leaning in, but giving the other woman enough time to change her mind. Hermione's eyes flutter close at the brush of fingers, holding her breath until warm lips tentatively brush against her own. The instant their lips connect, both women can feel their bodies tingling as their magic surges through them in a low, steady hum. The free arm of the dark witch sneaks around the brunette's waist to pull her closer, pressing their with magic thrumming bodies flush together. Hermione's hand slips to the back of Bellatrix's neck rubbing small circles with her thumb over the smooth skin.

After a few moments the thrum of magic ebbs down to a soft hum again until it goes dormant once more, leaving the two witches with just a soft tingling sensation which lingers a little longer and with pounding hearts.

Bellatrix hesitantly pulls back a little to gaze at the other witch, admiring the beauty of her face and the faint blush on her cheeks. Hermione opens her eyes only a few seconds later, watching the other woman curiously. "What was that?"

"Hmm... I am not quite sure. It did feel like our magic may be corresponding well with each other though. It would explain why you could use my wand too."

A nod is the only response Hermione can muster right now, feeling even more lightheaded and with a million questions on her mind. Is there some connection between them? Is this why she could not destroy or even toss away that wand? She never had been able to quite pinpoint what kept her from doing so, only that something in her compelled her not to. Just like something compelled her to not harm or leave the other witch to her demise. She knows the original wands of both of them share the same type of core aswell. A core that is quite unusual for a Gryffindor to have, or at least so she had been told.

"I can almost hear the wheels in your head turning." Bellatrix leans against the other side of the door frame, eyeing the younger witch and longing to hear what she is thinking. At least she didn't seem to instantly regret what had just transpired. The dark witch didn't want to push the question if this had actually been just a matter of valuing tradition with some bravery due to firewhiskey or something more, even though the question does burn on her chest.

The brunette shakes her head a little and smiles. "Just wondering about what our magic being complimenting each other or possible even being entwined to a degree could potentially mean or entail. It's definitely something I'd like to know more about eventually. Though likely not a mystery we will unravel tonight, especially since we're going to see your sister early in the morning."

"We should probably get some rest for now, yes." Bellatrix tries her best to sound convincing in this being what she actually wants as she heads upstairs to change, the younger witch following her not much later after putting the kitchen in some swift order, washing the make up from her face and changing. 

When Hermione finally joins the other woman in bed, she props up on one elbow and regards her closely. "Are you alright? You suddenly seem awfully quiet."

With a deep breath, Bellatrix opts to dare voice the truth, eventhough she feels the answer may not be what she'd like to hear. "I... mostly wonder what this means now. What happened between us earlier. If... if it means anything at all to you I mean." The dark witch struggles with her words for the first time, unsure how to express and convey the feelings that are not related to anger, pain or sarcasm.

Hermione moves a little closer, resting her chin on the other woman's shoulder. "It is hard to predict the full extend of what it means. But it definitely means that smuggling you out of the country is no longer an option." She brushes her lips against Bellatrix's cheek in a featherlight kiss. "Sleep well." 

Bellatrix can feel her stomach flutter at the words and that faintest of kisses. While the answer is vague it is at least more than she had dared to hope for. Time will have to tell the rest. She is aware there are many more struggles to come, the first already to be faced right the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel slightly bad for having Bella suffer through this, but only slightly.
> 
> The story also turns out to be educational, a bit thanks to my beta-read PaladinOfSune who told me that during that time cookies were actually commonly called biscuits and that cookies is a more modern term for them in Britain.
> 
> As I value what my readers think, what movie do you feel Hermione should watch with Bellatrix once they get to it? Mind, I am a bit of a picky nerd, so it must be a movie that existed by the end of 1998!


	18. A visit to Malfoy Manor

It is easy for Hermione to tell Bellatrix is nervous about the meeting for this is the very first day the dark witch was already awake by the time the younger witch woke up and can now be heard pacing through the house. The brunette finds a large amount of discarded clothes piled up on a chair, apparently Bellatrix went through quite a few options before finally settling for one.

The Gryffindor swiftly goes through her bathroom routine and dresses in one of the outfits Bellatrix had bought for her, or rather selected for her, considering Hermione had paid for the whole shopping spree. She chooses the black leather pants and the turtleneck sweater for the occasion.

Heading down the stairs Hermione finds Bellatrix pacing as she had already suspected with a cup of coffee in her hand. The younger witch carefully approaches, placing one hand on the older woman's arm. "Hey, you okay?"

Bellatrix offers a curt nod and sighs. "Just not sure what to expect. My sister and I didn't exactly see eye to eye in the last weeks before the battle. Mostly since I supported the idea to involve Draco more, despite her trying to avoid that at all costs."

"Why did you?" The thumb of the brunette rubs the raven haired woman's forearm in slow, calming circles.

"I was worried. The Dark Lord had become far more unforgiving and impatient. Very prone to hurt or get rid of his own if he deemed it necessary. I thought that Draco and by proxy my sister would be less in danger of his moods. He was not very fond of Lucius anymore at that point and it reflected on them." 

"I'm sure she knows and I'll be right with you."

"Then I am as ready as I will get." Bellatrix puts aside her long empty mug, still wondering why the young woman kept insisting to have her at her side. To the Dark Lord and her father and mother she had given all she had on their request and barely received anything in return aside of pain and loneliness. The young muggleborn witch she had always been taught to hate and to be the enemy on the other hand never had asked anything of her and yet is risking her reputation and her career for her.

"Alright then. You should change, Ron will be here any moment with a Portkey."

Not more than a second later a black fox stands in Bellatrix's spot and Hermione puts on the coat the dark witch had picked for her during their shopping trip. It takes another couple of minutes for Ron to appear in her living room, having gotten permission from Hermione to do so at christmas. After a bear hug he smiles warmly at her. "So Harry is already there. The three are not under permanent surveillance, technically. They cannot leave or have anyone go to them without one of us to escorting someone onto or off the property, so we know who comes and goes. Additionally to that we drop in every few days to check if everything is alright. Those visits also involve checking their wands for any spells cast they shouldn't cast. They didn't have that many visitors yet to be fair. We'll leave it to you if you want us to stay there with you or only to stay for a while until you are sure you are comfortable enough to stay there alone. With some people we'd stay the whole time to make sure nothing fishy is going on, but you can pick what you prefer."

"I think I'll go with the later. There are some demons I have to face alone and some matters I want to discuss and I am not sure how willing they are to answer with too many people there." The brunette goes to pick the black fox up. The animal's head rests on Hermione's shoulder while her muzzle presses gently against her neck.

"I figured that's why we discussed it beforehand and cleared it with Moody. Grab the Portkey then." Hermione and Ron both touch a folded Umbrella and find themselves in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor instantly with slightly nauseous stomachs. Harry is already waiting for them in front of the gate, wearing a heavy coat and his hands stuffed into his pockets, however pulling them out to hug Hermione when the two friends arrive. 

"Took you long enough. New outfit Hermione? Suits you, though I've rarely seen you in such dark colors. Guess it is fitting for the occasion of visiting the Manor of Horrors." Harry huffs with a lopsided grin. 

"Ron gave me a small rundown on what's going to happen here before we left, sorry. And uhm, yes, I went shopping with a friend and she was of the impression I need some more "presentable" clothes for certain events. You better not let Narcissa hear you call her house the Manor of Horrors though." The brunette absent mindedly strokes the fur of they fox's neck who still resides on her arm and offers a faint smirk of her own.

"Must be quite a friend if you let them talk you out of your favorite clothes. Suits you well though. Let's get moving it is a bit of a walk still. You can tell me on the way what you decided, but I can already guess." Harry opens the gate after casting a silent spell and allows them to pass through.

"I am fine with staying alone after a little while. I'd like to discuss some matters with you two soon though. I just need to sort a few more things out first. Sorry I am being so vague it's just... a little complicated." The brunette walks between her two friends, keeping her gaze mostly focused ahead. She hates leaving the two in the dark about something so important, but now was not the time.

Ron frowns slightly at Hermione's words. "You're okay though, right? Blimey Hermione, you know you can tell us anything. If something bothers you we're always here to help."

The brunette witch smiles a little sadly. "I know, Ron. And I will talk with you guys soon, I just have to sort this here out first."

"Things are never just easy, huh?" The ginger haired young man looks thoughtful at that and rings the doorbell after they march from the gate to the entrance of the manor.

Draco opens the door for them and welcomes them inside with his parents standing in front of the grand staircase not very far away. The young Malfoy leads them their way after a very quiet hello and welcome. The pleasantries of his parents are equally timid though polite. When Draco asks Hermione to take her coat, the brunette sets the black fox down to take it off. She can see Narcissa's eyes widen ever so slightly before she puts on her unwavering expression again. It is Lucius who finally speaks up first again.

"Perhaps we shall meet in the library? I feel that Miss Granger may be more comfortable there than in the Drawing Room, for obvious reasons. Draco, have the elves serve some tea there." Without actually waiting for a reply he leads the way with all but Draco following him. The young man instead goes to instructs the elves as has been asked to do.

Harry holds Hermione back briefly as the others walk ahead, pressing a coin into her hand. "Similar to ours, just a little quicker. If you want out of here ahead of time just clutch it tightly for 10 seconds and we'll be here." The brunette nods with a smile, storing the coin away in the pocket of her pants.

"Are the two of you staying, Mr.. Potter and Mr.. Weasley?" Lucius Malfoy still looks exhausted and wary, though not quite as worn out as in the last weeks of the latest wizarding war. He gestures to a couch in the library where the two young men take a seat while Hermione still gazes around the library in awe.

"No, Mr.. Malfoy, only for a cup of tea. We'll pick Hermione up later then." Ron is the one to answer the question, making himself a little more comfortable on the couch.

"Very well. I see you are enjoying our library, Miss Granger. It does have a second floor too." Lucius takes a seat on a second couch with his wife who has not yet spoken a word outside of her greeting, her gaze keeps flickering to the small black animal.

"It is magnificent. I've heard some tales about it, though seeing it in person doesn't quite compare." Hermione smiles politely as she takes her seat in an armchair, the fox in question hopping onto her lap and making herself comfortable, a gesture which doesn't go unnoticed by a rigid blonde on the other couch.

One of the house elves enters with a tray of tea and biscuits shortly after Draco returns. The youngest Malfoy sits with his parents and the conversation during tea feels awkward and forced. Lucius being one of the few to attempt some minor social interaction, asking Ron about his father and work at the ministry and how their auror training is progressing. 

Draco is the one to escort the two back to the door and the moment Narcissa Malfoy hears the front door click shut, her stare at the animal on the lap of the young witch becomes somewhat more obvious.

"I take it you know who this is. Though I'd have been surprised if you didn't." Hermione offers once she is sure Harry and Ron are on their way to the front gate by now.

The icy blonde witch slowly raises an eyebrow, a familiar gesture to Hermione, knowing it all too well from the woman's older sister. "Do you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione hums briefly, then nods and nudges the fox on her lap who hops off and returns to her human form, regarding her sister with an unreadable expression and not moving another inch.

It takes Narcissa a moment to fully comprehend the situation before she rises from the couch and hugs her sister, only to slap her shoulder half a heartbeat later. "I thought you were dead! Why didn't you contact me! Where the hell have you even been?"

Lucius doesn't rise and just stares at the scene in disbelief and shock. He doesn't appear all too happy about the return of the lost family member and his son seems equally uncertain what to do or say.

"I wanted to but I didn't know how without getting you into more trouble. I've never left the school grounds until now. I'm sorry, Cissy, but you know what would have happened had I contacted you and they found out. Not just with me, but I know you would have still tried to help me and that wouldn't have done anything good to your family." Bellatrix didn't even flinch at the slap, though now she starts to pace again. Something Hermione has gotten used to when the woman is nervous, restless or angry. Right now she is nervous. It took Hermione a little, but once she got to know the woman better it was actually quite easy to discern what mood she is in. Though she is very aware those moods can swap very quickly and seamlessly from one to another.

"Yes, of course I would have helped you. You are my sister you crazy woman! Why are you with Miss Granger? Who else knows you are alive? Why aren't you out of the country already?" 

"Calm down, Cissa, I'll explain it all. I'm not leaving the country though." Bellatrix does take a seat on the arm of the armchair Hermione is still seated in which causes Narcissa Malfoys jaw to drop at least an inch or two. Seeing the usually so composed and icy woman so riled up catches the brunette by surprise.

"What do you mean you won't leave the country? You have to if you want to stay alive! I am not watching you waste away the rest of your days in Azkaban!" The blonde woman does take a seat again though not entirely on her own accord but mostly due to her husband gently grabbing her arm and pulling her back onto the couch with him. He has seen the two sisters argue before and knows how quickly that can get out of hand. As composed as his wife is with anyone one else, she has a weak spot when it comes to her older sister.

"I mean that I won't just run and hide, Cissy. I promised I will help Hermione with her path to the ministry to change things finally and she in return promised she will do all she can to help me not go back to Azkaban or get the Dementor's kiss."

Hermione can't help but smile a little, hearing her name fall from the dark witch's lips for the first time. From the other couch there is silence and all three Malfoy's now gaze at them like they both had gone insane. The brunette couldn't blame them, she sometimes feels like she's lost it too.

Much to her surprise, Narcissa Malfoy does not yell at them or call them crazy, instead tears run down her cheeks. "Bella don't, please. Just go away. How many more times do you want to make the same mistake? How many more times will I have to see you suffer for others? For changing a world that cannot be changed." The blonde stands and makes a few steps towards her sister who rises again from her sitting position.

"I refuse to believe that the world cannot change. And I refuse to sit back and do nothing in some strange country without my family and alone for the rest of my life. That never was for me and you know it." 

"You're a damn fool! You're lucky to be alive after all that happened and you still can't just be happy with that. You have to keep pushing. For what? For who? How many times do you have to break yourself for others. For father, for your stupid Lord. And look at you now! What has it done to you and your family?! You always have given everything of yourself to others and their crazy ideas to shape the world. How many more times do you want to suffer for others. How many more times do you want to kill for others?! Tell me Bella, what is different this time? How many people will you kill for her, because that's what you're good for isn't it? That's what they all used you for, that's what they all needed you for, don't you get it? Because you know no limit in your stupid loyalty!"

Bellatrix closes the distance between them being now almost nose to nose with her sister. "You want to know what the difference is, little sister? I'll tell you. The difference is that I'd not just murder for her, I'd fucking die for her. And if that is what it means to help her, so be it!"

With that the room suddenly becomes dead silent. All eyes are on Bellatrix in shocked silence. The raven haired witch had not planned to say that. She didn't even know she felt that way until her sister challenged her and she'd said it in the heat of the moment. Deep down, she knows it is the truth. She's never been one to say things she didn't mean when she's angry. Both woman sit down again, Bellatrix tapping her foot lightly due to nervous tension.

To everyone's surprise, it is Draco who speaks up first after at least five minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Hermione's not like that, mum. We've always had our disagreements, but she's not like those people who used aunt Bella in the past. If she said she'll do all to help her then I know she will. I don't know if she'll be able to of course but I know that if anyone can pull it off then likely her. She's always been the brain of the Trio and they did pardon us, didn't they? I know it's a bit different but there might be some hope?"

"If she wanted me there, I'd long be in Azkaban. She saved me when I was injured in the forest, that is how we met again to begin with. She could have killed me or called the aurors but she healed me and helped me recover since. I have some ideas how to help her, but for some I will need your help." The raven haired witch gazes intensely at her sister.

"Do you have any idea what you are asking here? Not just of us but also of her? If we help you behind the back of the ministry, we could jeopardize everything. If she helps you she risks her career, her reputation and potentially all the friends she has. Have you ever considered they might all turn on her if they realize she's been helping you and supports you?

Bellatrix had indeed not considered that part, never having been one to have any friends to speak of. She'd seen Hermione with her friends at Hogwarts. With them at christmas. Neville, who never knew is parents outside of a vegetative state because of her. Harry who lost his only relative because of her. The Weasley's whose house she had set aflame. In her sad musings she can feel a warm hand envelop her own and squeeze it gently.

"That is my decision to make and my risk to take. I know the risk and I have thought about it for quite some time now. I am not sure how my friend's will take my decision, but I have faith in them that they will be understanding. If not then it is something I will have to deal with, but again that is my choice to make and non of yours. I understand your hesitation to not jeopardize your own family, but I will try to get her pardoned either way, even if you will not aid us." The brunette manages to sound far more confident than she feels. The loss of her friends is something she has worried about many days and nights now.

"What do you need our aid with, Bellatrix?" Lucius takes the more pragmatic route and leans back against the couch, willing to at least hear the woman out, even though he has not liked her much in the past. She seems different today though than the times he had met her before, which may be due to the influence of the muggleborn witch. Something that intrigues him at the very least.

"Some things are simple, some not so much. The most simple one is to tell me if you have given the aurors all the hideout spots from the Death Eaters to search for them." While she is not the biggest fan of the platinum haired man, Bellatrix opts to discuss matters with him for now until her sister calmed down a little.

"We have yes. They were hiding in neither of them unfortunately."

"I assume you still have all your business contacts and know who currently supports whom and who has some influence in the ministry and who does not?" Bellatrix cants her head slightly.

"I do, to a degree. It's harder with the limited communication, but not too much has changed in that regard to be honest."

The eldest Black nods. "Then to what you could actively help with, if you are so inclined... how do you feel about hosting one of your grand balls if the aurors allow and once our little doves here passed their N.E.W.T.s?"

"You want me to introduce her to a few people, I wager and pay a bit of lipservice." Lucius doesn't sound insulted or disinterested, merely reciting what he believes to be a fact. It is an easy enough request and one he sees no real personal risk in.

"Quite so. That would be in your own interest, no? I mean if the golden trio or at the very least part of it shows they are comfortable with your presence then it would aid your own stained reputation some. And I guess the truly fanatic blood supremist will just consider it a political move anyways to refreshen your reputation."

"It do begin to like the idea and see where you are heading. And here I though you've lost the last bit of your mind over a decade ago." The blonde man places a hand on the shoulder of his still silent wife.

"Oh I am sure I have lost some of it. Some also have been an act or simple reluctance to hold back to make an impression. The last thing I'd want from you is Black Manor."

Narcissa finally wakes from her stupor and gazes at her sister in confusion. "Black Manor is yours anyways with you being alive. Why are you asking me for it?" 

"Well, I am officially still dead, my dear sister mine."

"Yes, so I cannot officially transfer it back to you until that changes in which case it is yours anyways, should that happen."

Bellatrix offers one of her famous dramatic eyerolls. "Obviously I am not asking you to give it to me, but to her." A nod with her chin towards Hermione revealing whom she is speaking about. Hermione is about to voice her own protest, but Narcissa beats her to it.

"You want me to just give Black Manor to Miss Granger? I believe now you have truly lost it, Bella. That's crazy!" Narcissa attempts to stand again, only to be stopped by a gently hand on her knee.

"Actually, i think it is quite brilliant. The wizarding world will see it as a compensation for all that Miss Granger has endured here. The pure bloods with automatically meet her with a little more respect due to the status and implication that comes with owning the Manor of such a caliber and having the approval of two noble houses to own it. " Lucius leans over to his wife to kiss her cheek and mumbles softly. "You never use the house, love. You hate it due to what happened there when you were children. And if our son is right in the judgment of Miss Granger's character then she may remember our aid if she really gains a high position in the ministry. I miss my job and she might be the only one who could give it back to me if things really work out. What do we have to loose in this if it really doesn't? An old house that gives you nightmares just thinking of it. "

Hermione and Bellatrix allow them to speak quietly, their hands still entwined which the brunette has not noticed until now and causes her to blush slightly. She carefully tries to untangle them to little avail as the other witch doesn't intend to let go.

"I will think about it." Narcissa doesn't feel inclined to be pressured into more of an commitment than that for tonight. "I think we need some more time to discuss this and I also would like to talk to my sister in private for a moment. Perhaps, if you agree, I could ask the aurors to have you stay until tomorrow?"

"That'd be fine with me, thank you Mrs.. Malfoy." Hermione can feel the criticizing gaze of the blonde woman on their entwined hands but Bellatrix still refuses to let go and simply holds her sisters gaze evenly.

"Very well then, I will use the floo to call the ministry. The only connection which still works anyways." With that the matron of the house leaves the room, the mild bitterness in her voice at the last remark not fully concealed.

"I will fetch some of the notes you wanted then, Bellatrix. I assume Narcissa wants to speak to you alone anyways once she returns. Draco, perhaps you want to keep Miss Granger some company in the meantime and catch up on what is happening at Hogwarts?" Lucius rises from the chair, gazing at his son expectantly.

"Of course, father."

The older Malfoy nods approvingly and makes his way to his study. Bellatrix squeezes Hermione's hand lightly before she follows her sister, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the library.

~~~~~~~~~

"Not quite the circumstances I thought we'd meet under again." Draco wrings his hands somewhat nervously.

"No, certainly not. I'm sorry things are hard for your family, though I am glad you got pardoned." Hermione offers with a small smile.

"I am glad your side won in the end to be honest. It was all exciting and I felt important when it started. Things got out of hand quickly though and I had to do a lot of things I didn't really want to. I then only kept going because I was afraid they would kill and torture me or my family if I didn't. I have a feeling a lot of people stayed for that reason aside of a few. I always thought my aunt was one of those few. My mum always said she wasn't but I could never quite believed her as she always refused to tell me more than that. To see her like this now is odd, to say the least. And to see you so familiar with her is even more odd."

The brunette chuckles softly. "Tell me about it. And while I always thought you're an arrogant git, you never quite struck me as maliciously evil. You're not the only one who was fed up with it all after the war though. Pansey asked me to check on you and see if you are alright. She said you haven't answered any letters."

"I didn't read any letters to be honest. I didn't want to know what people think of me now. I am sure one half thinks I am some kind of monster who never deserved that pardon and the other half thinks I am a coward who let down the Dark Lord." With a deep sigh the young man rubs his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"I think more people understand than you think. Harry and Ron don't hate you, they even spoke for your family during the trial. Pansey doesn't hate you and actually seems quite worried about you. She asked me to tell you that you can write her if you want and that she is equally fed up with what all happened and won't speak of it if you do not want to. I know I don't hate you, even though punishing you that one time really did feel good." A sheepish grin forms on the brunettes face.

"Hah, I guess I did deserve that one. I probably would have needed another when I accepted that mark. I guess if my mother agrees to all this we'll be seeing each other some more in the future."

"Yes and worry not, I will gladly punch you again any time you do something stupid."

"You're too generous, Granger."

"I'm always willing to make sacrifices for those in need."

"So what's the deal with my aunt and you?"

"In all honesty? I don't really know. I'd never have guessed she'd see me as anything more than just filth. I am not entirely sure what she sees in me at this point." Absent mindedly her fingers caress the raven skull ring on her finger.

Draco does not miss the gesture but refrains to comment on it for now. He does recognize the ring and knows whom it belonged to. "Come on, I'll show you around the library, nerdy girl. You'll love it. Nice outfit by the way, seems you had a fashion awakening."

The brunette just rolls her eyes as she follows the blonde man, quite excited to see the rest of the library.

~~~~~~~~~

"The ministry is alright with her staying over night. They will pick her tomorrow before noon." Narcissa knows her sister has entered the Drawing Room without even turning.

"Mmm good. Gives us some time to talk. And could you maybe hand me some money from my vault, I am starting to feel rather bad to have her pay for everything. That said, maybe you could organize some muggle money until tomorrow too?" The raven haired witch leans back against the table, regarding her sister.

"It is your money, so you can have as much of it as you want. What do you want with muggle money though? I can't say I ever needed any of that so I'll have to see if I can get that on such short note. What do you want it for anyways?

"We're staying in the muggle where her parents house is over the holidays so I don't have to run around as a fox all the time. And I need to buy a few muggle things for us and you too."

"I'll see what I can do, though I can't quite picture you in the muggle world and I certainly do not need anything from there, thank you. I just hope you know what you are doing here, Bella. Do you really think they will pardon you after all you've done?"

"I don't know. Maybe not. I feel it is something I have to do though. I am not like you, Cissy. I never was. I never could feel content with how things are in the world."

"You could have had a comfortable life. You could have lived with Rod and have some beautiful children and have stayed out of all this."

"That's not what I wanted. I never loved Rod and I never wanted to just stay home and have a bunch of children and have the world treat me as some kind of prized brood mare."

"You could have learned to love him! Instead you have the whole world hate you, spent 14 years of your life rotting away in a cell!"

"A cell you never visited me in once, by the way, my dearest sister."

"I couldn't see you like this. I'm sorry, I know it was wrong but I just couldn't. The pictures in the papers were horrid enough to not have me sleep for weeks. And now you feel you need to risk your life and freedom once again. You could just run away and find happiness somewhere. But no, you have to mess in politics again and put your faith in someone who is bound to hurt you. You think the world will forgive you just because you helped a mudblood?"

"Don't call her that." Bellatrix snaps at her sister. She had listened calmly until now, understanding the peril of her sister, but hearing her call the young woman the term she once herself had used so freely stung.

"Really, Bella? You carved the damn word into her arm. You, not me. I had to watch that mess. So did Draco. Any idea how that made him feel?"

"I know what I have done. I cannot change what happened, but I can very well change what I do with the rest of the time I have. Maybe things will go sideways, yes. But I want to try. Let me at least try to make something useful out of my life!"

There's a long silence where Narcissa closes her eyes. "You do not expect to get out of this alive, that's why you want me to transfer the Manor to her now instead of you doing it yourself later, don't you?" It is obvious the younger of the sisters is fighting with her tears again.

"I do consider it a possibility. I hope for another outcome, but yes I am quite aware that once things are set in motion the result may very likely not be in my favor."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Bella. Though I assume you do not. I'll have the elves prepare your rooms. Dinner is at five. I need to speak to my husband."

"One will suffice."

"I beg your pardon?"

"One room will be enough for your elves to prepare."

"Are you implying you will share a room?"

"No, I am not implying. I'm saying it."

"We'll speak about that... later." With a scandalized expression Narcissa Malfoy storms out of the room calling for one of her elves. Bellatrix picks the whiskey decanter from the table and pours herself a glass, taking a long sip.

~~~~~~~~~

After instructing the elves in preparing a room and dinner Narcissa joins her husband in his study, sitting on a cushioned chair with a troubled expression. "Why are you supporting this?"

"I told you, this may be our only chance to have a somewhat normal life again. Are you enjoying this? Being trapped in our own house, hated by the world? We may be free on paper but we are not free at all in reality. If all goes wrong, we still have that, but if there is a chance to have a somewhat normal life again I want that, for our son if nothing else."

"I know you don't like Bella, but I love my sister. I thought I lost her so many times already. I can't handle this anymore. I can't see her putting her life on the line again and again. I just want her to be happy for once. Do you know I have never seen my sister truly happy? Not once?"

Lucius kneels in front of his wife with a deep sigh. "She didn't look so unhappy down there, did she?"

A frown flickers over the blonde woman's features. "I am not sure, it is hard to tell with her. She can appear happy when she is simply passionate about something."

"Of all the things she has done, do you really feel this is so bad? It could actually help us, and the Granger girl and who knows perhaps even herself. You're not responsible for her, love. But of all the terrible choices she has made in her life, this really doesn't seem as bad in comparison."

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband? You've never been fond of muggleborn or the so called Golden Trio and even less of Bellatrix." Narcissa scoffs slightly.

"Well if it weren't for those annoying little brats I'd likely be in Azkaban right now and perhaps Draco too. I'm just as done with all of this as you are, all I want is a future for us and our son. That's what you wanted too and why you lied to save Potter. This is not really much different. We're not putting anything on the line here."

"We're putting my sister on the line."

"You know just as much as I do that nothing will change her mind once she's convinced to do it. She'll do it with our help or without, but it may actually be more dangerous to her without it."

"There's no denying that. It doesn't mean i have to like it though." She leans down to kiss her husband before heading to the door.

~~~~~~~~~

Dinner is fairly quiet and mostly Hermione and Draco chatting about Hogwarts and the N.E.W.T.s, going through a few topics they are certain they may be part of the tests.

"It is actually more fun to not study alone. I wonder, maybe MyGonagall would allow us to meet to study together some weekends? Then my parents and aunt Bella could catch up too and plan whatever it is they are planning."

"We are still at the same table, Draco. I do admit that isn't such a bad idea though, the practice sure won't hurt you." Lucius agreement is met by a skeptical glance of his wife but eventually a hesitant nod follows. 

"I'll ask her right after the holidays. Ginny and Luna aren't really that far in their studies yet and Neville is mostly just focused on mastering herbology so I miss a study partner." The brunette offers and carefully glances at Bellatrix, relieved to see she appears approving of the idea.

After dinner they part ways, each of them having a lot of their minds to process and to think about. Narcissa inquires two more times if Bellatrix is certain about the sleeping arrangements and not overly happy they are confirmed each and every time.

The raven haired witch leads the blushing brunette off to the room on the first floor Bellatrix had already occupied in her last stay here. The room is beautiful and large, with a queen sized four poster bed with dark green bed sheets and the Malfoy Crest embroidered on the pillows.

"The room has it's own bathroom over there. You can pick something to sleep in from the drawer, there's still a lot of things in there from my last stay, I wager. My sister would be sentimental enough to keep it there for a decade or two." The dark witch sits down on the edge of the bed, watching the younger woman examine the room.

"Your sister didn't seem happy very about our sleeping arrangements."

A cackle fills the room. "Oh by Merlin no, she wasn't. She's definitely scandalized by it."

"You seem to enjoy that." Hermione quips as she browses through the drawer, picking out a long black nightgown.

"Of course I do. Riling up my little sister is one of the few joys I have in my life."

The brunette disappears in the bathroom for a few minutes. Upon her return she is wearing the nightgown she had picked and a soft blush. "And what are the other joys in your life? Just annoying your sister seems a bit meager."

The dark eyes of the older witch are glued on the brunette, admiring her in her new attire. Her intense gaze causes the younger witch to blush an even deeper shade of crimson. "Hmmm I'd say looking at you is another."

"Ha ha, very funny." The brunette averts her gaze in a vain attempt to not blush any further, feeling very self-conscious right now.

Bellatrix cants her head slightly to the side with a somewhat confused expression. "I wasn't trying to be funny. You look quite stunning in that gown." She reaches out to grab the woman's hand and pull her closer.

"I'm not exactly what most people would consider beautiful, let alone stunning." The young witch still avoids gazing at the other woman directly who now gives her hand a little tuck and catches her by surprise, pulling her onto her lap.

"Have you looked into the mirror lately, pet? I've no idea what makes you think you are not beautiful, you are, despite trying your best to hide it under those baggy clothes of yours."

With a little frown the young witch rests her forehead on the other woman's shoulder, closing her eyes as she murmurs. "People have made fun of how I look all my life. My teeth, my hair."

"Hermione, look at me." Hearing the dark witch gently whisper her name finally encourages the younger woman to look up and gaze into her eyes. "You're beautiful and whoever said that is either blind or stupid and I might have to murder them."

"Draco said it too." Hermione mutters faintly.

"I'm afraid I can't murder that one but I'll punch him."

"I already have."

Bellatrix laughes full heartedly at that and allows herself to fall back on the bed with Hermione on top who blushes up immediately again as she lays flush on top of the other woman with their noses touching. "I'd have pegged you for someone who prefers to be on top." She tries to easen the situation a little though feels her cheeks and neck only burn even hotter as she realizes the implication she just made.

"Mmm I do but I am willing to make an exception." The dark witch purrs lowly and closes her eyes, her lips brushing lightly against the other woman's. Hermione's eyes flutter closed the moment their lips connect. Bellatrix runs her hands along the silk clad sides of the woman on top of her, causing a small gasp which she uses to her advantage and playfully brushes her tongue between the brunette's lips. When there is no protest she carefully explores further until her tongue softly brushes against the one of the other witch. Tentatively the young woman reciprocates the gesture, brushing their tongues together in a slow, gentle dance. Hermione can feel her stomach flutter and a soft moan escapes her lips, the tingling sensation of their magic connecting returning in a faint side effect. Bellatrix pulls the other witch closer at that, feeling a low tug in her own lower stomach at the beautiful sound escaping the other woman's lips, resulting in a soft moan of her own.

After a few more moments Hermione pulls away slightly to catch her breath, her forehead pressing gently against that of the other woman while her own body trembles.

"Are you alright?" Bellatrix runs her fingers through the younger woman's hair soothingly. 

"Y-yes. I'm fine, just... it's all a bit much for me. Don't worry about it." 

"If this is not something you want, you can tell me. If I had a wrong impression then I'm sorry." 

"No, no, Merlin, no. That's not it. It's not that I didn't enjoy or want it. I'm just not... I mean. I don't really have much experience in these matters." Hermione buries her face against Bellatrix's neck.

"How much not much experience are we talking about here?" Her fingertips stroke slowly up and down the young woman's spine to soothe her further.

"Uh... two brief kisses? One after the school ball and one when I though I was going to die."

The movement of the fingers stops for a moment as the dark witch freezes at the new information, worrying she had been too pushy with the young witch. Her worry easens slightly when she can feel the other woman's lips brush against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "We don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable." She breathes softly.

"I'd be less uncomfortable if I weren't the only one half undressed." The brunette huffs a little.

"I'll go get changed then. Make yourself comfortable in the meantime." 

It takes Bellatrix less than 10 minutes to return, feeling unusually nervous as she dims the light down to a handful of candles before joining Hermione in bed. The older woman props herself up against the headboard with her back against a pillow and Hermione wraps an arm around the woman's torso, resting her head against her chest. 

"I guess to understand my sister reaction I need to finally tell you some more about my past."

Hermione can feel the body of the other woman tensen and she begins to stroke her tummy over the soft fabric of the nightgown in soothing circles. "It does not need to be tonight if you don't want to."

"No, you deserve to know. I doubt there will ever be a really good time for a bad story. My father grew angrier with each child he had considering one after another was female so he could not present an heir to pass on the name. Things became even worse when his sister had two sons which he felt put even more shame to him. 

His only goal then was to make the best out of the scraps he felt he was left with, so he was quite relentless in selling each of to the best marriages he could come up with, trying to keep his face by at least providing strong alliances with the other pure blood houses. I never really wanted just that for my life, marry and have children to then marry off again so I was quite rebellious of his plans which mostly was met by violence.

Whenever he felt we were not proper enough ladies to make a good match or whenever we dared voice other wishes than to uphold the family line there were severe punishments, especially for Andromeda and me. Narcissa always was more of a proper lady and always found her destiny to be more appealing the the rest of us. Especially since she had always been rather fond of Lucius.

Andromeda and I on the other hand had suffered quite regularly from our fathers hand or curses if he felt like it or was particularly drunk. He didn't hesitate to use an unforgivable here or there either, there's a reason I am so well versed with the Cruciatus curse.

When I met Tom Riddle he was nothing like the man you have met in Hogwarts. He was charming and well educated. He spoke of a new world where wizards and witches are no longer suppressed and chained in their abilities. He spoke of all of us fighting for that who desire to and that he would accept witches in his ranks just as much and just as high ranking as wizards.

My father did not like that idea much though he did not dare to speak against him, something that impressed me even more considering my father normally never backed down from anyone or anything if he had his mind set on it.

By that time I had realized I would never be what my father wanted me to be. I had tried all I could to make him proud of me without bending myself completely, so I saw a new chance to make him proud in another way and perhaps Tom Riddle aswell.

I volunteered to shape this new world and Tom who had realized some of my intention behind it convinced my father that I am needed for something greater than to be locked away to only produce heirs. 

At that time, Tom was not entirely against muggleborns. He mostly hated the muggles and all the restrictions that came from the ministry due to them. Also the ministry in general for forbidding so much magic and restricting what students can learn in Hogwarts opposed to some other schools. The anti muggleborn part was mostly propaganda to pull in more supporters to his side as it was an easy bait for all the pure blooded influential families. They did swallow the bait quite greedily, my family of course among them.

With time, Tom changed though. The once charming and ambitious man became more and more hate filled and cruel towards his own people. Instead of manipulating others or convincing them with his charm he fell more and more into threatening them and moving them by fear and pain. Likely a side effect of having made the first Horcruxes and splitting his soul I'd guess. I knew he made them, I was one of the only ones he had told and entrusted in keeping some of the objects safe. I did not quite realize what the process meant back then though.

When he died, those who bore his mark knew he wasn't really gone. We could feel it due to the bond of the mark. I panicked as I knew what fate would await me should his followers scatter and crumble which was likely to happen in his absence. If he returned though knowing we did nothing our fate would not have been any better. Some interpreted the prophecy as pointing to the Longbottoms so we went there to interrogate them.

When they refused to cooperate, I casted the first Cruciatus. And... I don't know, something snapped in me. All the memories of my father beating and cursing me and my sisters welled up and I was angry and scared and I was so full of hate against everyone, I just didn't stop. 

When I finally did snap out of it, I saw the others had joined in and followed my lead. I tried to stop them , mostly because I realized that they will not be able to answer any questions anymore if this was going on any longer. I don't know if you ever have tried to stop a riled up mob, that wasn't an easy endeavourer and by the time I managed to make them stop it was already too late.

Then the aurors showed and there was more fighting. I knew my life was forfeit so I fought with all I had, taking down several of them before being captured."

Hermione gently nuzzles the woman's neck. "Did that happen more than once? That you snapped like that and couldn't stop?"

"Yes. Several times. One time you were present too, unfortunately." Bellatrix fingers tenderly run over the scars of Hermione's arm. 

"You said he punished you when he discovered we had fled. What did he do to you?" 

"I'm not the only one skilled with a Cruciatus Curse."

Hermione frowns and squeezes her tightly. "Why did you return to him after suffering 14 years in Azkaban for him."

"I did not see him as the bad guy in that picture. He wasn't the one tossing me into a dirty cold cell with soul sucking monsters where I got beaten up and spat on at a regular base. He freed me, he had offered to help my sister and her family. I was delighted he was back. Though he had changed drastically and it showed more and more in time. He never used to hurt me unlike my father and others. But when he returned he did. He also started to threaten my sister and her son eventually if I fail at something or they failed. I regret having pushed Draco to impress him, at the time I thought it was a good chance for him to be safe and become someone important, but I see now that I only endangered him more."

"I guess I can understand that someone who has been raised to believe some things to be right all their life would have a hard time to consider such 'truths' as actual lies. When I first met you I was convinced you consider me and all like me filth or even less than that."

"My father made it quite clear to keep in mind that all of non pure blood are lessers. He would punish us severely whenever he heard we befriended or even spoke to someone of lower blood status, that often enough even involved half bloods. There was also punishment for simply questioning anything in that regard or asking a question that implied be curious about another opinion."

"What about your mother? You've hardly said anything about her."

"That's mostly because there isn't much to say about her. She never said anything against the way my father was treating us and mostly just left the room when he had one of his anger fits. She never really raised us either but left the whole taking care of the children to the house elves which isn't unusual for pure blood families. I don't even know if she is still alive. When my father died she moved to one of the summer houses at the french coast. I have not heard of her since."

"If she may be still alive, how come you inherited Black Manor?"

"The inheritance was split between all those who were still considered his heirs at the time, so those who weren't disowned. There were seven estates, three of them were passed on to my mother and the other four were split between Narcissa and I. Neither my mother nor Narcissa wanted Black Manor where we were raised."

"I guess I can see why. Will you be alight there though? You never spoke to me about wanting to give that place to me. I don't need a manor, it is yours, not mine. Not to mention that your family sure isn't happy about a muggleborn owning it."

"The place can do with a reputation overhaul. I know nothing but sadness and hurt from the place so I rather see it in the hands of someone who will do something good with it for once."

Hermione props herself up and presses her lips softly against the other woman's, whispering against them. "I'll never hurt you."

"You might have to to get where you want to be."

"I don't want to reach my goal at all costs. I am not like Voldemort. And I am not like Dumbledore. He did use as just as much as your Lord used you. We can do it better."

"This is a long, rocky path ahead then. Are you sure this is the way you want to go instead of an easier one?"

"Will you walk it with me?"

"Always."

"Then so be it." Hermione leans in for another long and slow kiss, pressing herself closer before nuzzling her face against the older woman's neck again.

"Just as a side note, I don't actually mind being hurt a little bit by you in form of some scratching or biting in certain situations." Hermione can clearly hear that suggestive grin in the older woman's voice and prods her in the side as she feels herself blush again.

Despite their troubled minds, the two witches drift off into a peaceful slumber not long after. All of Bellatrix's worries are temporarily feeling of minor importance when she holds the young witch in her arms.

~~~~~~~~~

The duo awakens due to a small gasp, both feel disoriented in their sleepy state for a moment not quite sure where the sound came from. Hermione is still half on top of Bellatrix, her arms wrapped around the older woman and some time during the night their legs must have entangled again.

In the doorway stands no other than Narcissa Malfoy with yet another shocked and scandalized expression about the two in their sleepy, tangled up state.

"Bella, you're married!"

"Widowed, curtsey to one ministry and their Dementor. And you know that marriage was just on paper." 

"She's less than half your age!"

Bellatrix is about to retort, then she slightly shrugs her shoulders. "I got nothing. You're actually right there. She's of age though, there's been worse age difference pairings for the sake of blood purity and no one cared."

"That's it, I am not talking with you about pairings while you're in bed with a girl the age of my son! Breakfast is ready and for Merlin's sake dress up!" With that Narcissa storms out of the room, Bellatrix snickers while Hermione had been trying to hide under a blanket for most of the conversation her face beet red.

"Uh, puppy, you're of age right?" Bellatrix bites her tongue in a grin.

A pillow lands in Bellatrix face. "I'm 19!"

The only answer from the dark haired witch is another cackle before she heads to the bathroom.

Upon her return the brunette is still hidden under the blanket.

"Why aren't you up yet, breakfast is ready, you heard ny sister."

"Did you by chance hear all the rest she said? How am I supposed to ever look at the woman again!"

"Don't be so dramatic, she'll get over it. Come on now, your friends will pick you up soon."

Hermione squeals slightly when Bellatrix pulls the blanket away causing the older woman to laugh.

Unbeknownst to them, Narcissa never went down stairs and is still standing in front of the now closed door, listening. Only when she hears the young witch turning on the shower she moves down to wait for them there, joining her husband and son.

~~~~~~~~~

"I'll get the papers ready to sign over the Manor." Narcissa finally remarks halfway through breakfast.

As Hermione is about to protest, Lucius interrupts. "Really, it is the least we can do for what you have suffered here and also for taking care and helping my wife's sister. And you don't have to say it wasn't your idea, we are quite aware that you wouldn't have asked for it and that it was Bella's idea alone. She likely has not told you of it beforehand either, else you would have tried to talk her out of it. Did I guess that about right?"

The brunette can only nod, in awe how well the two Malfoy's had interpreted the situation. 

Draco and Hermione go through a few potential study dates should the headmistress agree to them while Bellatrix has another quiet conversation with her her sister and Lucius, a few papers are exchanged in the process. Soon enough time already is nearing 11 am and the arrival of the two aurors. Bellatrix hugs both her sister and nephew, however only offers a polite nod to her brother in law before she returns to her fox form. 

Once Bellatrix transformed, Narcissa pulls Hermione briefly to the side. "I know you mean well Miss Granger, but if you hurt my sister, I swear that I will make you pay for it even if that mean's taking the Dementor's kiss. My sister had enough pain and sadness in her life, if you break her heart I will never forgive you. She may have done some terrible things but she doesn't deserve that."

"I'd never hurt her."

"You're young, how can you know this isn't just a spur of the moment thing until you get bored?"

"I don't know how I know, I just do. It's hard to explain. When I'm with her I just know there's something between us. I don't know how to explain it. And of all the things one can get of your sister I am decently sure bored is not among the possibilities." Hermione offers a small smile, not sure how to convince the woman of her intentions.

Narcissa scoffs at that, though has to admit to herself she feels slightly moved by the words. "I do hope then for all of us that you are right."

The doorbell rings and Draco opens the door for Harry and Ron who offer a hug to Hermione and polite handshakes to all others present before the four make their way back to the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was another tough one! 
> 
> Poor Hermione blushing a lot.
> 
> My beta-read didn't have time to check today, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I'll edit some mistakes he'll likely still spot when he get's to it, I do hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> The next chapter will be a little calmer and there is a movie upcoming. ;) Let's give the ladies a little private time before they get back to the more serious matters!


	19. Paradise Found

Ron and Harry stay at Hermione's place for another hour, enjoying some hot tea. None of the two friends want to push her but both ask tentatively what she has been hinting at that she still needs to speak to them about. Both are respectful when the young witch confesses that she needs a little more time.

"Alright Hermione, you take care. And when you need us and want to talk you can call for us whenever you like. Stop worrying about it, whatever it may be, we'll sort it out." Ron hugs his best friend tightly and offers one of his lopsided grins.

"Thank you, Ron, that really does ease my mind some. You two be careful at work." The brunette hugs Harry right after Ron and once more misses the times where they attended Hogwarts together.

"When aren't we careful?" The dark haired wizard grins mischievously.

"Do you really want me to make a list? Fighting a troll in the restrooms, flying a car to Hogwarts, flying on a hippogriff, flying on Thestrals to London, flying a dragon out of Gringotts...there really has been an awful lot of flying dangerous creatures involved, thinking of it."

"Stop Hermione, stop! I got it. Though may I remind you, you've participated in all those things." Harry counters and prods the brunette friend.

"Actually no, I wasn't in that car." The young witch quips and pokes out her tongue which causes the whole room to erupt in laughter.

After another round of hugs the friends part ways and Bellatrix finally returns to her human form.

"I am pretty envious by the way that you flew on a dragon. That's still on my to do list." The dark witch plops down on the couch and stretches.

"I can't say I recommend it. I've flown on a lot of creatures I can't recommend flying on. Actually, I am not too fond of flying in general. It's probably the only class aside of divination I never enjoyed." 

"How can you not enjoy flying? I love it. I've never felt more free than when soaring through the sky, especially since I have felt trapped most of life. Well that and when allowing my magic to run wild, though that mostly ended in a lot of destruction. It still felt freeing to get rid of all the pent up anger and frustration."

"Uhm to be honest, since you have been, I am actually somewhat afraid of heights. When I was little my magic zapped me up a tree when I wanted some cherries which grew on it. And... I couldn't get down anymore and held on to the tree for dear life for half an hour until my parents found me and organized a large ladder and could get me down again. I felt alone, confused and scared up there. Great heights have made me feel queasy ever since." 

Bellatrix rises from the couch and moves behind the younger woman, hugging her from behind while resting her chin on her shoulder. "Hmm perhaps you would feel a little better if you weren't alone?"

A warm smile plays over the brunette's lips as she tilts her head a little to nuzzle the older woman's cheek. "Perhaps worth a try some day. Preferably not on a dragon though. Why did you ask Mr Malfoy about revealing the hideouts?"

"I'd settle for a Thestral or an Abraxan. I've always wanted one of those. And because there is only one hideout he does not know of. As mentioned, the Dark Lord did no longer have much faith in him in the end. If he revealed all locations he knew, it is more than likely they are hiding out in the last and least known one. So I needed that confirmation. We'll need your auror friends to catch them though, that's a bit too many even for me to take on alone." 

"Considering how many are still missing, we'll likely need more than the two." Hermione leans more into the embrace.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It depends on how skilled a trap we can lay there." Bellatrix runs her hands soothingly over the brunette's stomach.

"We have to also tell Minerva at the very least. Probably should tell her first, actually. I don't think the three will agree without telling the rest of the order unfortunately."

"Then this is how it will have to be. They'll find out eventually anyways."

"I know. Can we just... enjoy the next few days not thinking about that?" Hermione shivers slightly which prompts the darker witch to tighten her embrace.

"Of course. How about you enjoy a nice relaxing bath and then we organize some food and enjoy the evening together?"

Turning in the other woman's arms, Hermione presses her lips softly against Bellatrix's in reply, mumbling a silent "Thank you" against her lips.

The dark witch only reluctantly releases the muggleborn from the embrace so she can get to that bath. Once the young woman is out of sight and she can hear the water being turned on, the older witch moves to the telephone and examines it briefly. She's seen Hermione use it before a couple of times, it can't be that hard, can it? Spotting a small book on the table next to it she browses through the pages which appear to be sorted alphabetically. There are several names with numbers next to them. According to the muggleborn you have to dial the number of another of those machines to contact them. She stops at a page near the end and pushes the numbers on the phone which are written down next to the name.

"Hey, who's there?" The voice on the other end sounds cheerful.

"This is Bellatrix. Do I speak with Sam? I've been with Hermione at your shop some days ago."

There's a hearty laugh on the other end. "My shop? I wish. Sadly I only work there, but yes, I do remember Hermione's mysterious friend. Who apparently is at her house still. What can I do for you?"

"I am not really familiar with the area and I was wondering if you know of any nice restaurant Hermione would enjoy."

"Nice as in comfortable friendly dinner nice or nice as in romantic candle light dinner nice?" Even without knowing Hermione's friend it was unmistakable the the woman on the other end is grinning right now.

"The later."

"Hah, knew it! I think I have an idea. Do you have something to write? I can give you the address and number."

After briefly scanning the table Bellatrix finds a pencil and confirms her ability to note everything down, doing just that when the young woman on the other line provides the information.

"Thank you then, Sam."

"No trouble and good luck. Oh and by the way, her favorite flowers are purple Lisianthus. Bye!" The dark witch stares a little bewildered at the phone for a moment after hearing the clicking sound on the other line, taking in the new information before dialing the next number.

~~~~~~~~~

After a relaxing bath, Hermione orders some pasta, not actually feeling in the mood to cook. 

"Maybe we could watch a movie after dinner?" 

"I guess I could give it a try if it is something you'd enjoy doing." The pure blooded witch reluctantly agrees, not certain what to expect from yet another muggle technology, but willing to give it a try if it would ease the worry on the young woman's mind for a while and distract her.

"Hmm let's see what we actually have here." Idly skimming a selection on VHS cassettes Hermione pulls out a couple and ponders the options. "Hm well since you said you'd like those comics more if they moved, let's go with a cartoon for starters. This is a nice one too, it's the story of King Arthur, though told a little different. I like it though. Plus there's magic and Merlin in it."

Bellatrix snatches the cassette and glances at the cover of 'Disney's The Sword in the Stone'. "Sure, the muggle idea of magic and Merlin. I'll trust your judgment for now, the picture isn't all that bad at least."

Dinner arrives shortly after and the two witches enjoy their food in the dining room while going through some spells they plan to practice once they are back in Hogwarts and can access the room of requirements. Hermione is quite intent on learning all the spells the older witch has invented herself and is curious to see if the former Death Eater can learn the Patronus charm, something Bellatrix appears quite hesitant about. After dinner they decide to put the more serious topics aside for the rest of the evening and simply relax. Hermione pops the tape into the VHS player and starts the movie.

The dark witch already made herself comfortable in the meantime, stretching out on the couch. Instead of sitting on the other side of the couch or in the armchair, the younger witch opts to lay down in front of Bellatrix who promptly wraps an arm around her, resting her hand on the brunette's tummy.

"Why exactly is Merlin not using any magic to fetch that water?" The dark witch seems awfully confused about the action.

"I assume muggles do not exactly grasp just how much wizards tend to rely on their magic, especially the pure bloods. Also, it is a movie aimed for children as well and it has a comedic value."

"Well they are making up a bit for it now, they gave him an owl, that actually is rather accurate. Though I have yet to encounter one which can talk, sadly. Ravens can learn to talk. Maybe I can teach Orion to say a few lines." The raven in question emits a croak and flaps over to now sit in the edge roll of the couch, joining them and gazing at the flickering screen curiously.

"I have to admit they actually captured the packing charm rather well with the shrinking of items. Though I have never heard anyone sing while doing it." A small cackle escapes the older woman. 

Hermione nudges her softly. "You should try sing your spells maybe it works well. But you heard him, 'don't you get any foolish ideas that magic will solve all your problems'."

"Hah, I sure as hell knew that one already. Is it wrong that I do feel somewhat bad for that poor wolf?" Bellatrix gently runs her fingers along the brunettes arm.

"Not really, I always feel bad for it too." A pleasant shiver runs down the younger woman's spine and she reaches back to run her own hand along the thigh of the witch behind her.

"I really need to remember the wizard blizzard." A small snicker emits from the dark witch. "I assume that he doesn't just fix that leaking roof is also just to add to the feel of the situation and how they still disrespect him despite fearing him and what he can do?" Bellatrix carefully nuzzles against the younger one's neck.

"Mhm I'd agree that would be the reason. People at that time were rather wary of magic, still are in some cases."

"Wouldn't it be nice to actually talk in an animal shape, sadly no one figured that out yet."

"Hm how about using legilimency? Would that be possible?"

"If you can cast it nonverbally and wandlessly, then yes. It's not impossible, but requires a strong skill in legilimency though. A useful skill to have in any case. Just as occlumency, though I'd argue that one to be even more important. That song has quite some true words to it by the way."

"Hm something to try maybe? I never used legilimency, but I assume you can? The song's name is That's What Makes the World Go Round, I rather like it, it reflects a lot on how things go at times in the world, unfortunately."

"I can, yes. Though I am a stronger Occlumens than Legilimens. If each of us is willingly allowing the other into their mind, it is not as hard however as if someone tries to block it. We can include it in our training back at Hogwarts if you like."

Hermione nods only in reply, remaining silent now for the other woman to not miss too much of the movie.

The brunette twists a little to kiss Bellatrix's neck softly when the older woman pouts with a sad expression at the squirrel scene and the heartbroken crying squirrel girl. The dark witch's mood eases again quickly though and she chuckles softly when the "knights" start to battle the enchanted mops and brooms.

"Hah I like Madam Mim. Pretty cliché for an evil witch but quite fun. I really wish we could actually change into any creature at whim. I'd definitely like to turn into a dragon."

"A purple one?"

"...maybe I'd pick another color. You get dibs on the purple color, I'll go for black or green."

Hermione grins at the slightly scandalized look on the other woman's face. "I do happen to like purple."

"And I quite like you in it, but it's not really for me. Especially not spread over the mass of a dragon."

As the movie is coming to an end Bellatrix brushes her lips along the ear of the woman in her arms. "Hm... well that is one interesting adaptation of the story. If only a small part of it."

"There's been a new movie coming out this year with actual actors. I don't have it yet since this year has been a bit busy thanks to a certain war. Maybe we can see it some time? The rest of the story would obviously be a bit dark for small children.

"Well, if you are always that close when we watch one of these we can see as many as you'd like." 

"I am sure that can be arranged." Hermione turns in the other woman's arms and ends up half on top of her again.

"Will you go out with me for dinner tomorrow?"

The younger witch blinks at the question. "As in go out like a date?"

"Mhmm, I did book a table in a nice restaurant and I'd hope you'll join me." 

"You booked a table. How?" The puzzled brunette gazes at Bellatrix in mild amazement.

"With that muggle phone. I did have some help from your friend Sam since I do not know any muggle restaurants, so if the place is bad we can blame it on her."

"You called Sam?" A look of disbelief is plastered on Hermione's face.

"Her number was in that little book on the table."

By now the younger woman is quite used to the boldness of Bellatrix Black and has grown quite fond of it. Instead of being angry at the woman for going through her things she laughs and considers the effort she put into figuring this out quite endearing. "Since you do seem quite serious about dinner going through all this effort, how could I possibly say no."

Bellatrix's slender fingers brush along Hermione's cheek as she gazes into her eyes. "I am quite serious about all of this."

The young witch blushes faintly and offers a warm smile. "I can't say I've ever been on a real date unless you count the Yule Ball."

"I'll make sure it'll be memorable then. For both of us. I've at least never been on a date with anyone I truly wanted to be with."

Hermione's stomach flutters pleasantly at the confession and she rests her head on the other woman's chest, closing her eyes while listening to her heartbeat. The worries and stress of the last days slowly drain from her body as she relaxes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Bellatrix doesn't want to stir the content looking sleeping woman out of her sleep so she simply gets in a slightly more comfortable position and pulls a blanket over them. She has no specific hopes for tomorrow, aside from wanting to show the young witch that her intentions aren't just those of carnal desire. Not that she would mind that part of course. Her self control so far actually surprises her. She's never been known for patience especially in regards of things she really wants. Yet this once she feels no matter how long the wait, it will be worth it. Her mind keeps drifting to their first kiss and the brief intimate moment at the Manor of her sister until she dozes off into a nightmare free slumber. Something that used to be a rare treat for her all her life, yet has become a common luxury whenever the young witch is in close proximity.

~~~~~~~~~

Quite nervous about her date in the evening, Hermione decides to distract herself after breakfast by dragging Bellatrix into a store for mobile phones to pick one for them and for her sister. 

"Unfortunately they likely won't work inside of Hogwarts. At least if what Dumbledore said is true. Apparently electronic devices seem to malfunction there. Maybe there's a way around it, we'll have to test it I suppose." The brunette skims over the selection of the store, pondering which one to pick.

"Hm well if in theory the room of requirement can provide any environment needed and desired, that might be a good first try to see if it can accommodate to an area which can run these devices." Bellatrix idly trails behind her younger companion, letting her make a few suggestions as she has no idea herself what to actually look for in regards of the mugle technology.

"That's actually a rather clever idea. Hm these ones are rather popular and new. You can flip them open so they are smaller if you store them away."

"I am known to be quite smart yes. Small is good, my dresses usually don't have too much storage room and that is partly already occupied by my wand and my dagger." The dark witch briefly scolds herself and bites her lip for mentioning that dagger.

"Mhm there's only a fine line between genius and madness." The young brunette quips and circumvents the topic of the dagger, showing the phone she deems appropriate for their use.

Bellatrix has no objections to the Nokia 282 the younger witch has been pointing to, it appears small enough and if the muggleborn witch deems it fit then it likely has all they will need. 

"Let's get one for Draco too, I'll pay them. My sister organized some muggle money for me." The dark witch mumbles to not attract even more attention. The contract details go on Hermione's name, for obvious reasons and the young witch blushes a little when the store keeper suggests a family contract. As it has far better conditions than four single ones, especially when it comes to charges in between the four devices, she decides to go for it though.

Once they are back in the car, Bellatrix can't help but tease the young woman a little. "Family contract, hm? I did give you a ring though, so I suppose it's fair." She bites her tongue slightly with a grin when her little joke has the desired effect and the younger witch blushes up almost immediately.

Once they are back at Hermione's house, the young witch begins to set up the phones with the oldest Black sister watching her with a curious expression.

"You haven't told me yet how nice of a restaurant we are talking about. Maybe a little hint so I know what to dress in?" The brunette occupies her somewhat nervous hands by storing several numbers on each device.

"Hm rather nice, if Sam can be trusted on the matter. Though dress in whatever you feel comfortable in. I'll go have a shower while you are busy here so you have the bathroom all to yourself later." Bellatrix kisses the younger woman's cheek, her mind briefly wandering to not truly minding the young woman to join her some time. Perhaps she could convince her to a trip to the prefects bathroom together some day when they're back at Hogwarts.

Unlike Hermione, Bellatrix already knows what she will wear tonight and puts the clothes to the side before heading to the shower. She knows the date to be a bold move and a lot to ask of the young witch. Habouring her already entails a lot of risks for the muggleborn, but getting involved with a fugitive criminal will pose a whole array of new problems. The dark witch doesn't want to be selfish in the matter, but can't help grasping the straw to finally be happy for once in her life, no matter how difficult it would prove to maintain. If Hermione wants it then she'd fight for it with all she has. It's up to the young witch now to decide if she truly wants this kind of involvement with her.

Lost in her own world, Bellatrix almost runs into the witch occupying her mind as she leaves the bathroom clad in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. A familiar blush spreads on the young woman's cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you outside the door. Was there anything you needed?" The dark witch takes note of the gaze lingering on her barely clad body and grins a little, enjoying the effect it has on the brunette who appears quite flustered.

"I uh... not really. I'm not actually sure why I'm here to be honest."

"Hmmm maybe you wanted to join me?" Bellatrix purrs softly as she takes another step closer, marveling how the young woman could blush an even deeper shade of crimson.

Hermione's mouth opens and closes a few times with no words coming out for once. Her mind immediately flooding with images of the former Death Eater under the shower and her body somehow seems to be quite approving of the idea. She swallows hard and wonders at which point her body switched from quivering in fear at the proximity of the other woman to quivering for quite different reasons. 

While the older witch's body seems quite fond of the idea to use this situation to her advantage, her mind tells her to pull back and let the younger woman figure things out at her own pace. The idea of romance had been quenched from her mind rather earlier when faced with the reality of what being a pure blood female entails. She wouldn't get to choose and hence her partner-to-be had to put little to no effort into the relation outside of having to uphold appearances. This didn't mean she never had dreams though and this may be her only chance to do these dreams any justice. Not only for herself, but she also wanted the rather inexperienced shy woman she desires to have a better experience than she has had. Instead of pressing the matter, she cups the young woman's cheek gently with her hand and kisses her forehead. "Take your time in the shower, there's still a few hours left until we're being picked up."

Grateful for the option to not have to answer right away, the muggleborn smiles and nuzzles into the hand on her cheek. Hermione knows she desires more of the older woman than just her friendship and alliance, but is not quite certain yet how to express it. Her low self-esteem when it comes to anything not related to pure knowledge still nagging on her mind as well as the worry to mess things up one way or another or simply not being good enough. Once slipping past the dark witch and into the bathroom, Hermione regards herself critically in the mirror for a long time, wondering what the beautiful noble woman suddenly sees in her after having considered her nothing of worth before. She decides that dwelling on the topic will do her no good and just makes her even more insecure so she begins to prepare for her date, still uncertain what to expect from it.

In the meantime, Bellatrix gets ready for the evening opting to do so in "her" room to give the younger woman some privacy, though she hasn't spent much time in there ever since their arrival and now. She ties her curly mess of a hair up on one side, letting it fall down freely on the other side and over her shoulder. Her make up is similar to her usual style with dark shades and smokey eyes along with her famous red lipstick. For her outfit tonight she chose a long black lace dress. The main part of the dress is held in solid silken material , is sleeveless and falls down below her ankles. It sports a high slit on the right side which only ends on the upper part of her thigh. The additional lace overlay of the dress extends all over her chest and covers both of her arms in a see through material with beautiful flowery ornaments. The outfit is completed by a set of high heels, which is in fairness the only reason she still tends to be the same height as the younger witch or perhaps an inch taller at best since the other woman usually prefers to wear flat shoes.

Hermione nervously paces in her room after the shower, picking one dress after another and discarding them again immediately. She finally picks a floaty long dress in deep purple color with black lace overlay her mother bought for her for special occasions which she had however never worn up to this day. While a very beautiful dress, she never felt quite elegant enough to wear something like it, not even for the Yule Ball. She picks a fitting pair of black shoes with it with short heels before she sits down to prepare her hair. Using the same potion as she had before the Yule Ball, Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, she straightens her still somewhat bushy hair, yet not as bad as it used to be, and ties it up to a bun, letting a few curls fall and over her shoulders. After applying a subtle layer of make up fitting to the dress, she gazes at her reflection for a long while again, feeling uncertain. She only moves to stand when there's a soft knock on the door. "You can come in."

The brunette nervously regards the door when it opens and forgets to breath for a moment when Bellatrix enters, looking like a vision in that dress and all dressed to impress. The young witch's uncertainty grows until she spots the smile on the other woman's lips and her gaze wandering over her body with a more than approving expression, almost devouring her with her gaze. "I take it the dress has your approval then?" A shy smile is offered along with her words as Hermione can feel her check and chest warm up again.

"You look breathtaking so it definitely has my approval. Though you always are beautiful." With a few graceful steps the dark witch closes the distance between them.

"You are quite kind to me. Who'd have thought, considering the dangerous warrior you ought to be." Hermione can feel her heart beat faster as the woman approaches.

"A kind heart is like a slow poison for a warrior." Bellatrix once more recites from their favorite play as she extends a hand to the younger woman and grins. "Do not fear. I am here to serve you, as I promised."

Hermione laughs softly and replies in kind. "You inspire me with confidence. With a few more years and experience, you would make a capable guardian, I'm sure." 

The two women grin at each other at that when they hear the doorbell chime. "Hmm that must be our ride. My lady?" The dark witch offers and arm to the brunette, leading her down the stairs. 

Hermione's jaw slackens slightly again when the door is opened and a long black limousine is waiting for them. The chauffeur briefly speaks to Bellatrix, handing something over to her which goes mostly unnoticed by the younger witch who is still regarding the beautiful car in awe. As the older witch steps closer again she hands over a beautiful bouquet of purple Lisianthus. "Hm I must say they match your dress quite beautifully, though sadly cannot compare to you. I guess that is hardly their fault though." 

The brunettes eyes widen at the flowers and her cheeks redden at the compliment passed along so elegantly with them. She quite admires how easy the flirting seems to come to the other woman where she herself tends to blush and stumble over her own words most of the time. "Thank you, they are perfect. As are you." She decides that one wasn't as bad as it could have been and congratulates herself for not having made a complete fool of herself after all for now.

Bellatrix leads her younger companion to the large car, the door is held open for the two by the chauffeur until they are seated. Inside the luxurious car a bottle of champagne awaits them which the dark witch opens and pours a glass for each of them, offering the first to Hermione. They clink glasses and each take a sip in silence.

"I reluctantly have to admit the muggle world has a few nice things to offer after all. I wanted to go for a carriage, but that would have been a little cold around this time of the year without using warming charms."

"Yes, we would have been frozen stiff until we got there. Maybe another time. So the limousine and chauffeur won you over?"

"I was actually talking about you, but I guess I do like the later two as well."

"Smooth." Hermione mumbles, her cheeks reddening again.

After around half an hour the large vehicle comes to a stop and the door opens. Bellatrix once more offers her arm to the younger witch, escorting her to the entry. Things there seem no different than in the wizarding world. Those who show they have enough money to spend are treated quite extravagantly and so the two are led to their table in a very nice spot to the side near the large windows with a lake and forest view. The restaurant is large enough to have generous space between the tables to allow each guest their privacy. On the end of the restaurant is a dancefloor with a small liveband playing quiet classical music. Most eyes are on the two women as they move towards the table.

Classically, dinner contains an appetizer, main dish and dessert. They are charring another bottle of champagne throughout dinner and the dark witch's eyes are glued to the younger woman's lips as she shares a few stories of her time at Hogwarts with they guys. 

"And people said I was reckless as a kid. I'm surprised you three ever made it all the way to adulthood." 

"I guess that was a mix of dumb luck and a lot of help."

"Hmmm by the sounds of it it also was a lot due to your clever thinking. I am still amazed you managed to pose as me though."

"Hah... not very convincingly. The guys kept scolding me for my performance. I think 'You're Bellatrix Lestrange, not some dewy-eyed school girl' was the exact phrasing."

The witch in question cackles. "What earned you that one?"

"I said 'Good Morning' to someone. By the way walking in those heels of yours is a nightmare. I have no idea how you walk normally in them let alone run. You must be some kind of superhero."

"No, that's definitely not something I would say. I also have no idea what a superhero is, but it is quite easy once you get used to it. It was still a quite bold move and took some guts to pull though." Bellatrix resumes her dessert stabbing it a little harder than necessary, trying to suppress her anger at the subtle hints on how much the young witch had actually been bullied during her time in school when telling the tales of her childhood, even though the young woman tried to conceal it well and hide it behind small jokes. The older witch swears to herself in silence she won't let anyone treat the young woman like that ever again and for a moment she feels her stomach drop at the memory of herself likely having treated her worst of all. 

The muggleborn quickly notices the change in the mood of her dinner partner and places her hand on top of the older woman's, stroking it gently with her thumb. A gesture which brings a small smile to the brooding witch who gracefully stands and offers said hand. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

Hermione tosses a nervous glance to the dancefloor, which is completely empty. "No one else is dancing." She mumbles with a soft blush.

"Good, more room for us." Bold as always, Bellatrix Black winks and closes her hand around Hermione's when the younger woman finally accepts it. Not much to anyone's surprise, Bellatrix is leading the dance and guiding her younger partner elegantly over the dancefloor. While Hermione dances a little stiffly at first, she swiftly melts into the lead of the older woman, having an easy time to allow her to guide her movements and lean into her body. Her mind gets slightly distracted whenever she can see or feel the woman's thigh thanks to the high slitted dress.

As the couple makes it through the first dance, more couples find the courage to join them on the dancefloor. During a particularly slow dance, Hermione leans fully into the other witch, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder and inhaling deeply. She has come to love the scent of the hair and skin of the other woman which always reminds her of the smell of the forest after a fresh rain and sandalwood. Nuzzling the other woman's neck a little she mumbles. "I've never enjoyed dancing before, it always felt like more work than joy, to remember all the steps and everything and trying to look elegant on top of all of that. It's different with you though, it just comes so natural, as so many things are easier with you."

"I'm happy to hear that. Everything seems easier to me with you too. After the the battle, I was sure my life would end and there was nothing left for me. Then I saw you again and everything changed. I know it's selfish of me to want you for myself and I'm asking a lot from you, probably too much, but I could never forgive myself to have let the moment pass to at least try."

"I admit I am not entirely sure what you seek, Bellatrix. Considering when we first met you saw me as nothing of worth. When we met again you then considered an alliance. In the last days you engaged more physical contact. I'm not sure if you just feel lonely and want a bit of fun or if there is more to it?" It takes Hermione all her Gryffindor courage to voice her concerns and thoughts.

The former Death Eater ponders as she recites another verse from the Knights of the Round Table. "Each male dragon has one female, the other half of his soul, the light to his dark. She has been fashioned by the Universe especially for him. Dragons mate for life. Once we find our one perfect mate, there will be no other." She pauses a moment to gaze into the other woman's eyes. "Most foxes are said to mate for life too and I dare say there is no doubt you are the light to my dark."

"Are you all dark though? Anyone can become dangerous if given the right motivation." The brunette quotes another verse in return she deems quite fitting of the situation and in regard of what she had learned about the other woman.

"There is truth in that, still that is my answer to your question of my intentions. I had my suspicious already this may be a worry on your mind, I hope this evening should easen your worry that I am just trying to woe you in a spur of the moment. I want to be with you for as long as you will have me."

"Forever then." The brunette leans in to kiss the older witch, for once not caring she is in public and amidst a crowd of people. Bellatrix equally does not seem to mind and pulls the younger woman in closer during their kiss, both still swaying to the music.

The two are dancing to a few more songs together before the limousine takes them home again. During the drive Hermione is sitting on Bellatrix's lap kissing her slowly and sensually. "Thank you for tonight, Bella. It was wonderful and more than I could ever dream of." Hermione blushes softly as she realizes how she called the other woman. "I'm sorry if you don't want me to call you that."

"Hmm it sounds quite beautiful from your lips. You can call me however you like. I'll try to make sure there are many more such evenings for you."

When the limousine stops, Hermione quickly entangles from the other woman before the door is opened and takes along her flowers before she leaves the vehicle. Once inside she swiftly finds a proper vase for them before she returns to her date. She bites her lip slightly against the hammering of her heart as she extends a hand to the dark witch and leads her up the stairs.

Bellatrix raises a slender a brow as she follows and soon they stand in front of the brunette's bed who presses flush against her.

"We don't have to go any further than this if you don't want to, Hermione." Bellatrix mumbles softly though her mind is less than coherent with the younger woman's body tightly pressed into her own. She can feel the muggleborn's breath against her neck and ear.

"But I want to, unless you don't want me?" Hermione coos softly into the ear of the dark witch, the champagne they've been drinking all evening boosting her courage a little.

A little growl can be heard from the older witch who carefully lets them both fall onto the bed with herself on top and the younger woman beneath her, kissing her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you all aren't too unhappy with my pick regarding the movie. I loved all the suggestions, but I had to make a choice at least for the first one! The King Arthur theme along with the cartoon one stood out most. Merlin, which is the only other good move with that theme that I personally know of (and has been out already at the time) was released in april 1998 which is pretty much when shit hit the fan war wise and after that was the rebuilt and going back to school so I feel Hermione didn't have the time to buy/see that one yet, alas what is not yet may still come.
> 
> If they are ever going to watch Jurassic Park Bella will likely drive Hermione crazy wanting a "wingless baby dragon"! I can also see Hermione wanting to see Princess Bride at some point, though it may not be the very first she'd suggest to the dark witch. Now, while I see Bella loving Star Wars, I am not sure Hermione strikes me as the huge Star Wars fan... alas maybe one day in the future Harry can force all of them to watch it with him!
> 
> Now today you are treated to two chapters, mostly because I am putting the more steamy bits into a separate chapter in case some people not wanting to read the explicit bits. This way you folks can pick if you want to read it, or can simply skip that next chapter without missing out on the actual story-line.


	20. Hearts on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter is one containing explicit sex scenes between two adult women. If you don't like that, you may skip this chapter and you won't miss out on the store-line. If you proceed to read this chapter, you have been warned! ;)

Both women kick off their shoes and move a little higher on the bed. Bellatrix kisses the younger witch again, nibbling and licking her lips until they are parted and she can sneak her tongue into the other woman's mouth to caress her tongue with her own. Hermione moans softly at the intimate contact allowing her hands to travel up and down the back of her partner. 

As Bellatrix reaches for the zipper of the younger woman's dress the brunette tenses up slightly. "Are you okay, love?"

Hermione blushes and smiles at the term of endearment. "Y-yes. Would you.. uhm mind if you go first?"

Realizing her young lovers insecurity, the dark witch sits up for a moment to reach for the zipper of her own dress to undo it. With a little playful grin she does so quite slowly to offer the other woman a bit of a show as she slowly wiggles out of the garment gracefully. She is wearing black lace underwear underneath, matching the dress she was wearing until a moment ago. Hermione bites her lip as she watches the beautiful noble undress, too paralyzed to actually do anything more than watch until Bellatrix takes her hand and places it on her chest.

The brunette notes with amazement how fast the older woman's heart is beating despite her cool demeanor. Feeling a little more encouraged she glides one hand over the other woman's chest and the other along her thigh, watching the woman's eyes flutter close at the caress. Hermione licks her somewhat dry lips as she watches the beautiful display and carefully runs her hand over the other woman's breast. Hermione's body trembles slightly at the soft moan which the action elicits from Bellatrix. Her hand carefully cups the breast in question, her thumb slowly running over it in light circles and she can feel the other woman's nipple harden from the touch even through the material resulting in another moan from the woman on top of her as well as her body grinding slightly against her own.

It takes all of Bellatrix's willpower to not just pin the young witch down and have her way with her after 14 years of prison and even more time of solitude. That was definitely not how she wanted the first time for the young woman to go down though, so she bites back her growing desire as much as she can and allows the young witch to explore her body. There hopefully would be many more occasions in the future where the passionate witch wouldn't need to hold back anymore.

The hand which caresses the dark witch's thigh slowly travels up her side and then along her back to unclasp her bra. It easily glides down once the clasp is undone and the younger witch tosses it to the side of the bed, admiring the now almost naked witch straddling her hips. Her hands caress along her sides and over her tummy, slowly moving upwards until they cup both of her breasts, letting her thumbs run slow, gentle circles over her nipples, which the young witch notes are slightly darker than her own. The older witch's head rolls back slightly at the action and her back arches a little, pressing her upper body more against the exploring hands of the other woman. Hermione moves a bit to sit up, her lips trailing soft kisses along the other woman's shoulder and neck. When her fingers pinch the hardened nipples gently and her soft lips nibble on her earlobe, Bellatrix whimpers softly. 

"Are you alright, Bella? Am I doing something wrong?"

The dark witch chuckles softly under her heavy breath. "No, you're not doing anything wrong. I just have a hard time holding back. I'm not used to anyone being so gentle with me." Bellatrix decides to go for the truth, not wanting to withhold anything from the young woman especially not in this moment.

"You don't need to hold back. I love how strong and confident you are." Hermione softly licks the other woman's ear as she whispers into it, causing the woman to tremble slightly.

"Soon enough, love. Tonight is for you. May I?" She lightly tugs on the zipper of Hermione's dress but only pulls it down when the other woman nods her approval. They do shift their positions for a brief moment until Hermione has wiggled out of her own dress, remaining in an equally matching laced purple set of underwear, blushing deeply. "You're so beautiful. And if anyone dares to say otherwise then I'll take their eyes out because they clearly don't deserve to have them."

Hermione shivers slightly at the words, enjoying the rather odd compliment. She has grown somewhat fond of the protective nature of the other women even if it tends to be a little bit on the violent side at times. She is quite aware of what the other woman is capable of if needed be, yet it amazes her how gentle and patient the woman could be with her. She carefully pushes the dark witch onto her back, trailing more kisses along her jawline and down her neck, all the way along her collar bone as her hands caress up and down along her sides.

Those soft kisses trail further down over the woman's chest, making their way to her right nipple which she playfully flicks with her tongue, eliciting a small gasp from the dark witch. Encouraged by the reaction, the brunette cups her lips around that nipple, suckling it gently while running circles around it with her tongue. Her right hand cups her left breast and offers it a similar treatment with her fingers. Bellatrix arches her back on the bed and moans deeply between soft whimpers, squirming slightly under the younger witch.

Hermione can feel her own body react to the sounds of the other woman, feeling a tug in her lower stomach and her magic once again hums softly through her body. She can feel slender fingers undo her own bra and while she blushes a little she doesn't do anything to stop the action, allowing it to be pulled off and tossed aside, removing her hand from it's comfortable position for a moment to allow it to happen.

When the older witch returns the favor and gently cups the younger woman's breasts to brush her thumbs over her nipples, Hermione can't help but moan lustfully at the touch, feeling the pleasure go straight to her core like little electric shocks. Bellatrix smiles at the reaction and carefully swaps their positions again, having Hermione on her back now with herself on top. "Hmm is this alright with you?"

Hermione nods, while she has to admit having one of the most powerful and feared witches of the wizarding world whimpering and trembling under hands being quite a turn on, being at the mercy of said witch has an equal appeal to her. Especially when said witch who is known to only hurt and torture actually does quite the opposite to her and makes her feel so good. Any coherent thought leaves the young woman's mind when Bellatrix cups her lips around her nipple and suckles it while her hands travel over her stomach and hips.

"B-bella... please." She isn't even sure what she is asking for but she knows she wants nay needs more from the other woman. Her own hands run over the darker witch's sides and hips, pulling their bodies closer together, craving more contact. Her legs part a little on their own accord and Bellatrix shifts her body slightly to press her thigh between them. The brunette moans deeply at the contact and automatically grinds herself a little against that offered thigh, pressing her own between the other woman's legs in return. 

Bellatrix breath is growing heavier by the second and she grows tired of the last piece of garment, slowly wiggling out of it. Hermione briefly protests at the momentary loss of contact but realizes quickly enough what the other woman is doing. Her cheeks blush again when she feels her own panties to be removed after not objecting when the other woman made her intentions clear on what she is about to do. While nervous still, Hermione is sure she wants this to happen and wants it to happen with the dark witch.

Her body feels as if lit on fire when their bodies now connect again only skin on skin with nothing else between them. She can feel how wet the other woman is when she presses against her thigh and for the first time she realizes how wet she is herself at this point. 

She gazes at Bellatrix for a moment before kissing the other woman deeply and sensually, their tongues entwining in a slow dance as their bodies grind against each other and their hands caress each others bodies. Bellatrix glides her right hand over the young woman's side and hips before moving it to her tummy, enjoying the moans and whimpers of her lover. With her leg she carefully parts the other woman's thighs and breaks their kiss to gaze into her eyes to be certain this is alright with the other woman to happen. Slender fingers slowly rub against soft, short curls and she can feel Hermione tense slightly, but the young woman still nods her approval. When Bellatrix is certain that the other woman wants this to happen, she gently glides her fingers through those curls and along the slick folds of the young witch who arches her back with a gasp. 

Bellatrix slowly runs two fingers up and down the young witch's wetness, allowing her to get used to the touch. Hermione moans and whimpers softly, her own hand now exploring and traveling over the older woman's hips and stomach until finally slipping between her thighs and caressing her in the same way as the woman is doing to her.

Bellatrix closes her eyes briefly at the contact to remain somewhat in control of her body. Her fingers spread Hermione's folds gently and her middle finger slowly brushes against the little bundle of nerves, causing the young woman to moan deeply and twitch slightly. The older witch brushes her finger from the young woman's opening back up to her clit, circling both slowly in turns. Hermione leans up a little to nuzzle the other woman and whisper hoarsely into her ear. "Make me yours, Bella." 

The former Death Eater hesitates and gazes deeply into Hermione's eyes. "Are you absolutely sure you want this?"

The brunette nods and purrs softly. "I am sure I want it and I am even more sure I want it to be you."

Bellatrix now carefully rubs her index finger against the other woman's opening, letting her get used to the feeling before slowly pushing it inside a little until she can feel the small barrier. She gazes into the younger woman's eyes and uses her thumb to slowly rub against the small bundle of nerves, drowning out the little bit of uncomfortableness with pleasure. When she feels the brunette relax again she pulls back just a little, only to push her finger back in with one smooth motion, just deep enough to break the barrier, her other arm is wrapped around the upper body of the young woman, holding her securely during the process. For now she doesn't move her hand, letting the young witch get used to the feeling but she keeps brushing her thumb over her clit in soft circles.

Hermione tenses a little at the brief, sharp pain she feels when the woman pushes into her, but it soon ebbs away to the pleasant sensation the dark witch is creating with her thumb. The brunette carefully moves her own hand again, using the same finger to slide into the dark witch on top of her, eliciting a soft moan. The feeling of how warm and wet and tight the older woman is around her blends out the last remaining bit of pain Hermione might have felt. She slowly moves her hand a little, gliding that finger in and out of the other woman while her own thumb mimics the other woman and rubs small circles around her clit.

Bellatrix moans deeply and kisses the younger witch sensually as she feels her own body immediately react to the touch. She then begins to move her own finger again, keeping it slow and gentle for the first time for the young woman, though she draws the circles over her clit a little more firmly as her own desire grows.

"Mmm Hermione, yesss. So good." The dark witch moans deeply as the brunette speeds up her movements gradually with her own heat inside her body building. Their bodies now rock against each other on their own accord and their magic once again springs to life and hums through their bodies.

Hermione can feel her body tense as the pleasure in her builds up higher and higher, her free hand scratching lightly over the other woman's back as she rests their foreheads against each other to gaze into her th impossible dark eyes of her partner. Bellatrix holds the gaze, marveling at the beauty of the other woman in the heat of passion as she can feel her own pleasure build and her body tense.

Bellatrix crooks her finger slightly until it brushes against that spongy tissue inside the other woman, rewarding her with another deep moan from the brunette who seems to have forgotten her shyness for the moment. The young witch who has always been eager to learn swiftly adapts the position of her own finger inside of the other woman until she finds the same sensitive spot to brush against.

The dark witch can't fully escape her possessive nature as she whispers huskily to the brunette. "You're mine now."

Hermione shivers pleasantly at the words and whispers back hoarsely. "Always."

Both women reach the peak of their passion at the same time, arching their backs slightly as waves and waves of pleasure run through their bodies, their magic soaring to life and pulsing through their bodies while mingling together, each woman clearly able to feel the pulse and warmth of the other's magic around them and flowing through them, entwining for a brief moment.

The two lovers cling to each other during the aftershocks and shower each other with a mix of soft and passionate kisses, both being short of breath. Bellatrix leans back against a pillow and pulls Hermione close when their heartbeats slowly lower to a more acceptable rate. The young witch cuddles against the chest of the older one and kisses her neck, mumbling softly. "I love you."

Bellatrix heart skips a beat at the words and her arms wrap more tightly around the other woman. "I love you too." It's the first time those words have fallen from the former Death Eater's lips and Hermione can hear and feel the rapid beat of her heart, causing her to prop up a bit for a long, gentle kiss. Snuggling back against her witch, Hermione soon feels sleepy with her body pleasantly drained after their lovemaking. Bellatrix seems to fare not much better, holding the young witch close as her own eyes keep drifting close as well after casting a brief cleaning charm on them. Normally she'd have quite different plans on how to clean up her lover, but it will have to wait until another time. It doesn't take too much longer until both women fall asleep in each others arms, each of them certain this is where they belong.

~~~~~~~~~

Bellatrix awakes to the pleasant sensation of the young witch nibbling her neck, a warm hand is spread on her stomach, rubbing it slowly. While the dark witch normally isn't much of a morning person, she certainly could get used to waking up like this. With a low purr she mumbles to the other woman. "Careful, dear, you're playing with fire here." 

She can feel Hermione grin against her neck and biting the soft skin playfully. "Some people claim I have a thing for danger."

With a little yelp the muggleborn finds herself on her back with her hands pinned onto the bed over her head a heartbeat later. Not that she's complaining about the new view with the dark witch on top of her, her mess of curls cascading down like a black curtain shielding them from the world. The typical smug grin of the older woman finishing the perfect picture.

"It would seem I am at your mercy now, Madam Black." Hermione offers a playful grin, her pulse already speeding up at their position and the sight of her lover. Girlfriend may be the more appropriate term at this point she decides, though all meaningful thoughts quickly vanish from her mind as the woman in question trails passionate kisses along her neck and finally down her chest. Hermione squirms under her grasp though she does not truly try to free herself, enjoying the thought to be at the mercy of the former Death Eater likely far too much, especially since this position is not too much unlike the one they had in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, though it is nothing she cares to question right now.

Bellatrix nips and licks a path along the young woman's skin and over her chest towards her right nipple, flicking her tongue over it once she reaches it before gently grazing her teeth along the sensitive flesh, eliciting a whimper and causing the young witch to squirm again. Her nipple hardens swiftly under the ministration and the older witch cups her lips around it to suck it playfully while brushing her tongue over it inside her mouth. When finally letting go with a soft plopping sound, she kisses and nibbles her way over the brunette's chest to the other breast to treat it to the same care.

Each lick, nip and tug of the older woman's lips, tongue and teeth, sends small electric shocks right to the young woman's center, leaving her a writhing and whimpering mess by the time Bellatrix trails her kisses lower and along the woman's ribcage. She now has to reposition her hands slightly, entwining her fingers with Hermione's and moving them down to her side to trail her kisses over her tummy, slowly drawing a circle around her bellybutton with her tongue.

The young witch blushes deeply when Bellatrix trails her nibs and kisses even lower, though pausing just before her most intimate region to look up and make sure the muggleborn is consenting with her actions. Finally letting go of her hands, Bellatrix trails them along her hips and thighs, caressing them first on the outside until the young witch slowly parts her legs and allows the dark witch to trail her fingertips along the inside of them too.

Hermione reaches down to brush her fingers along her girlfriend's cheek trying her best to not feel to embarrassed about their position. The dark witch kisses her hand as she hooks her left arm around the young woman's thigh, holding her in position as she kisses and gently bites the inside of her thigh, enjoying the shiver which runs through the other woman's body as a result. The fingers of her left slowly part the younger witch's folds just before she leans in and brushes her tongue along the wetness, enjoying her scent and taste.

All hesitation Hermione felt is suddenly gone from her mind and the young woman arches her back on the bed, biting her finger to stifle what would have been an embarrassing loud moan. The darker witch bites the woman's thigh at that, though not overly hard but enough to get her attention. "Don't, love, I want to hear you."

The young witch blushes deeply but nods in agreement, wanting the other woman to continue. She doesn't need to wait long as Bellatrix runs her tongue along the spread folds again, trailing a parth between the small bundle of nerves and her opening, caressing each with small circles of her tongue every time. After repeating the journey a few times she carefully pushes her tongue against the woman's opening, slipping it inside of her as far as she can reach and wiggling it slightly. Hermione clutches the bedsheets with one hand while the fingers of her other hand disappear in the mess of black curls of the other woman's head. Bellatrix carefully holds the now squirming witch in place and after a few moments she replaces her tongue with the index finger of her right hand. Her lips cup around the woman's clit instead which is currently exposed due to the fingers of her left hand still spreading her folds gently. 

A loud moan escapes Hermione at the sensation and the young woman no longer bothers to remain quiet, the pleasure the other woman creates in her is feeling far too good for her to care any longer. Bellatrix crooks her finger slightly, ensuring it pushes against that soft spongy patch inside the young woman with each gentle thrust as her tongue draws small circles around her clit, altering between sucking and licking it passionately. The taste of the other woman, feeling her so intimately as well as hearing her moan and whimper elicits a deep, throaty moan from the older witch, adding another pleasant sensation for the young muggleborn who can already feel her whole body tremble and her stomach tighten pleasantly.

"Oh Bella, yesss. Please, don't stop." The dark witch never had any intention to stop and the young woman's words along with her wanton moans and squirming body only spurs her on to increase her pace, intent on bringing the muggleborn even more pleasure.

When Hermione feels the tongue brush against a particularly sensitive spot on the side of her clit along with that slender finger grazing over that specific spot deep within her, she holds her breath for a second, her grip on the bedsheets and Bellatrix's hair tighten as her heart beats furiously in her chest as the pressure in her abdomen coils even more until it suddenly releases in wave after wave of pleasure running through her body. Hermione softly screams "B-Bellatrix" as her body trembles and jerks in the dark witch's grasp as satisfying shocks run through her. Bellatrix allows the young witch to ro ride out her aftershocks and gently laps up all the wetness from her folds, marveling the taste with a low purr before kissing her way up the spent body until she is on top of the brunette and kisses her deeply.

Hermione blushes a little as she tastes herself on her girlfriend's tongue but finds it a rather interesting taste combined with that of the dark witch herself. It makes her wonder how the other woman might taste in more intimate areas. The brunette's fingers caress along Bellatrix's back and sides and she frowns slightly at all the scars she can feel when stroking the former Death Eaters body. She carefully turns and pins the dark witch onto the bed, her fingers carefully tracing along the many scars spread over her arms and torso. "Don't be sad, love. I'm in a much better place now." 

Hermione smiles a little at the words and begins to kiss each of the many scars better, brushing her lips along the tissue and occasionally her tongue too. Bellatrix closes her eyes at the feeling of the young witch making her way along her body, starting with her arms and moving over her chest and stomach. Her hands straying a little from the path to caress the noble woman's breasts and nipples. The muggleborn is quite intent to replace all the pain her girlfriend has suffered with pleasure as she carefully slides her body between the woman's thighs, trailing her kisses down over her tummy. "Mmm, you don't have to do that if you don't want to, Hermione." Bellatrix purrs and squirms, her mind and body however screaming to please not stop.

Hermione's lips trail over a long scar dragging over the woman's hip and down towards her thigh. "Do you want me to stop?" She gently nips the inside of the woman's thigh before trailing her tongue over the same spot. The fingers of her right hand gently brushing along the woman's folds in a feather light touch to tease her. 

"Heavens, no." Beallatrix whimpers at the contact which is far too light and causes her to squirm on the bed. "Please, I need you."

The young witch shivers pleasantly at the words, marveling at how this feared and dangerous witch is currently trembling under her touch and begging her for more. It gives her an unexplainable feeling of power though she does not intent to keep the other witch waiting much longer. She carefully drags her tongue along the other woman's folds, similar as to how she had done to her just moments ago. While Hermione wasn't actually sure what to expect, she finds she quite enjoys the taste and texture of the other woman on her tongue. The young woman spreads the folds of her girlfriend gently with the fingers of her left hand, mimicking again what Bellatrix had done to her. 

She slowly rubs the index finger of her right hand against the woman's opening, teasing her a little before she finally pushes in, which elicits a deep, throaty, wanton moan from the dark witch. Pushing her finger in and out, she keeps changing the angle a little with each push until Bellatrix mewls in pleasure when hitting the right spot, which she then memorizes quickly.

"M-more" Bellatrix writhes under Hermione's ministrations and the young witch adds another finger with the next thrust while circling the woman's clit with her tongue after drawing it out from under it's hood with the fingers of her other hand. Never before had Bellatrix been so grateful for her girlfriend being a quick learner and she slides her fingers into the brunette's hair, tugging it gently in an encouraging manner. This along with the deep moans spurs the young witch on to quicken her pace, thrusting her fingers a little harder as her tongue draws quick and small circles over the hardened bundle of nerves. Mere moments later she can feel Bellatrix body tense around her fingers, her warm slick walls starting to clench around them more with each thrust until the woman arches her back on the bed, grabbing her hair tighter when her orgasm shakes her body in pressure. Bellatrix has her eyes shut tightly as stars explode in front of her eyes when she feels her body release the pressure it has been holding into pure pleasure, her limbs tingling from the sensation even after her body already begins to relax again.

Hermione doesn't mind the tighter grip on her hair and kisses her way up the woman's body once it loosens until she is back in the dark witch's arms to cuddle against her, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Well... fuck me."

Hermione snickers softly at the harsh language of her girlfriend. "Well yes, I guess one could say I just did." She quips and earns a soft nudge to the side from the dark witch who is still trying to catch her breath.

"Definitely not letting you go anymore, that's for sure."

"Hmm I quite hope we already agreed on that yesterday. " Hermione snuggles against the other woman's chest after a deep and long kiss.

"Mhmmmm yes, just emphasizing it again."

"Glad to hear my performance in bed is acceptable. Or maybe even exceeds expectations?" Hermione grins a little at her own wordplay of school grades.

"Sweetheart, you even surpassed Outstanding." Bellatrix kisses the younger witch's forehead and wraps both arms lazily around her. "I feel lazy though, I demand a day in bed."

"You're having demands now? Hmm I could agree though if I can convince you to a shower and dinner on the couch."

"You drive a hard bargain. Only if I can join you in the shower."

"We have a deal then, Madam Black."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* Yeah, not much to say here. If you read it I hope you enjoyed it.


	21. Another obstacle to overcome

The bargain had been upheld and the last day had been spent in bed along with a trip to the shower and a relaxing evening on the couch with some light dinner and the two of them reading a book together.

The next morning is already the 31st and Hermione is up bright and early to prepare some breakfast consisting of fried eggs, sausages, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms and hot, buttered toast. The coffee is already brewing and almost done when Bellatrix finally enters the kitchen, her hair still a mess and she's stretching languidly.

"Hmm well that smells quite nice." Sneaking behind the brunette, Bellatrix sneaks her arms around her. 

"You thought I can't cook?"

"Who said I was talking about the food?" With a smug grin, the dark witch evades the poke to her side she saw coming and makes her way to the coffee instead. "Do I have to go fox again today?"

"Hm? Why?" Hermione tosses a slightly confused glance over her shoulder as she puts the various foods onto plates.

"I'd have assumed you're going somewhere for New Year's or invite someone over."

"I originally thought I'd invite Minerva over and catch her up on the situation, but..." The younger witch hesitates. 

"But?" 

"I'm a bit nervous on how this will go and I'd much rather spent the little time left of the winter holidays with you. Once the cat is out of the bag things will likely get far more complicated. Well, they are complicated already of course. It's just... ugh I am really not good at this. See I've never been with anyone really... like this close? And it's complicated enough for me to figure this out without people breathing down my neck about my choices and ... I'm not actually sure what I am trying to say anymore at this point." The muggleborn gestures wildly as she paces back and forth until she is finally stopped by two hands, one on each of her biceps.

"Love, calm down, I understand. I'd love to spend New Years with you and we can handle telling McGonagall once we get back to Hogwarts. It'll be fine. Stop overthinking things, you're making me dizzy by just listening, I don't even want to imagine what's going on in that head of yours right now."

Hermione leans forward to rest her head against the shoulder of the woman in front of her. "Sorry, this is all a lot for me."

"You're not regretting it I hope?" The older witch carefully runs her long fingers through the slightly frizzy brown hair.

"No, no of course not. I just never expected we'd become this close and I have no idea what I'm doing here. I've never even been in a relationship and I don't know what is expected of me or anything, really."

"Forget about what people expect. I expect nothing but you to be yourself. You're overthinking things again by trying to figure out what normally should be done or how things are meant to go down. There's no instructions to follow or a set in stone guideline. We just do what we feel is right, for us."

"I am quite terrible at things I cannot follow a guideline with or read a book about." The brunette mutters into the other woman's shoulder.

"Mmm really? I think you've been doing quite amazingly the last days. If you feel that is the worst you can do, I'll gladly take that and anything else you have to offer."

"Well I did have a quite wonderful and patient teacher. Who always annoyingly seems to know the right things to say." Hermione mumbles against the shoulder her head is resting on before turning it slightly to kiss the other woman's neck.

"Can you repeat that to my sister some day? She insists I always say the worst things in any given situation." Kissing the head of the younger woman she takes a step back when the door bell chimes and Hermione reluctantly moves out of the embrace and towards the door. She returns a few moments later, opening an envelope.

"What's that?" The raven haired witch tries to catch a glance at the content of the envelope and relaxes when the brunette smiles.

"It's from the restaurant. They sent us the picture they made of us before we were heading to the dance floor." She hands the picture of them over to the other woman, both of them stand next to each other and smiling, Bellatrix has her arm gently wrapped around Hermione who is slightly leaning against the darker witch in return, one hand resting on her stomach.

"Hm that is a nice one. Pity muggle pictures don't move. I still like it though."

"Well, we could make some pictures tonight maybe? I don't really have any of you that are uhm... anything I enjoy seeing. I need to still develop the pictures from Christmas anyways, might as well finish the film before that."

"If you are speaking of those Azkaban pictures then no, those aren't really my most shining moments. Never been overly fond of pictures, but I have a feeling you can persuade me. We should get started with breakfast though before it's stone cold."

After breakfast both witches relax on the couch, each somewhat lost in their own world. "You're overthinking things again aren't you?" Bellatrix finally asks, placing the book she's been reading on the table and idly scratching Orion who is sitting on the back roll of the couch under the chin.

"Hm... not sure if I'd call it overthinking. Just pondering how to best approach the topic with Minerva." An hint of amusement flickers over the brunette's face when Crookshanks immediately jumps on the dark witch's lap and strolls up onto her chest when the bird receives the attention the feline feels he deserves far more.

"No matter how often you mull this over, you can't really plan her reaction. Whatever will happen, will happen. What happened to wanting to just enjoy the next two days?" Bellatrix tries to appease both animals by petting one with each hand. Crookshanks tries to win the game by boldly laying down on the woman's chest, all the way up to her neck, which earns him an annoyed grunt. Yet somehow the dangerous woman appears reluctant to move the feline from his resting spot of choice.

"I'm trying, though not very successfully it seems. I guess my mind has other plans in that regard. Just a lot to process for me and I am not used to speak so much about it either. The guys mostly kept talking facts and then casual things but not really personal feelings."

"Can't say I am overly used to that either. Personal feelings were something that officially never existed in my world. My biggest concern right now is however, that your cat slowly tries to assassinate me or something alike."

Crookshanks swats his tail into Bellatrix's face at that. While Hermione is well aware the other witch mostly tries to distract her, she is quite grateful for it and laughs softly at her and Crookshanks antics. Orion croaks slightly annoyed at the cat trying to steal the attention and pulls at the felines whiskers with his beak. A heartbeat later the two animals chase each other through the house, knocking over various items in their wild hunt.

"You think we need to interfere there?" Hermione gazes after the pair with a somewhat concerned expression. 

Bellatrix on the other hand just snickers and pulls the younger witch into her now free arms. "I'm sure they'll figure it out without us. Plus they didn't seem to have any murderous intent. I am somewhat an expert on that matter."

"...your humor is terrible at times."

"You're the only one who believes I have humor to begin with, so I'll count that as a win still."

"Well, everyone believes I am completely socially awkward and quite incapable of any close physical or emotional relation to another human being, so I am not so sure you are winning this one."

"Oh we are making it a game now. Well, the whole world thinks I am completely insane, don't have a shred of conscience or any limits for that matter."

"I think at this point we're mostly just confirming we're both very awkward and weird people right now." Hermione muses, then blinks when Crookshanks strolls down the stairs with Orion riding on his back.

"Indeed and even our pets are weird." Bellatrix cackles and runs her fingers through the hair of the younger witch.

"I guess I am your weirdo now though."

"Mmm and I'd not want it or you to be any different."

"I guess my weird matches your weird then." Hermione idly plays with a curl of black hair and watches the half kneazel parade around the room with the raven on its back.

~~~~~~~~~

After some late dinner of roast meat, potatoes and various vegetables the two witches occupy their time taking some pictures with Orion and Crookshanks both making a game out of sneaking into as many pictures as possible. Due to Orion's ability to fly, he likely managed to win the game, though only developing them will tell for certain.

Close to midnight, Hermione finally drags Bellatrix outside with two glasses of wine and both wearing long, warm coats against the chilly midnight air. 

"Happy new year, Bellatrix."

"I rather hope it will be. Happy new year, lioness." With a small grin the darker witch leans in for a kiss just as the fireworks are setting off in the distance, causing a small private firework for the both to spark within them.

When pulling back after a long while due to oxygen becoming an annoying necessity, Hermione cuddles against Bellatrix side to watch the fireworks while sipping on her wine.

"Hm well I do have to admit that is looking rather pretty for not using any magic at all. I am however tempted to show how it is done properly." 

"Maybe we skip that part for a bit. Not that I am not curious what you can do there, it may attract a bit too much attention though." Hermione frowns slightly, once again realizing why so many of those born with magic and proud of it, have a jaded opinion about the muggle world and hating to have to hide their true nature and skill.

"If nothing else, the new year should proof to be interesting." The raven haired witch muses mostly to herself as she watches the colorful sparks and lights detonate in the sky, being rather grateful in truth about how things have turned out thus far, even if some of the bigger issues are still to be tackled.

~~~~~~~~~

Friday the 1st of January 1999 is mostly filled with packing and developing the pictures they made the day before and during Christmas day by using a developing solution potion to actually make them move and to hush Bellatrix who kept whining about the matter. 

Hermione is used to the woman's somewhat childish antics by now and more often finds them endearing than anything else. It took her a little time to get used to them, similar to the antics of the guys, but by now she's quite fond of their odd and chaotic behavior.

In the end, much to everyone's surprise, Crookshanks has won the photo bombing contest. Despite the ravens ability to fly, the feline had somehow managed to sneak onto almost every picture. In many he is hard to spot, somewhere in the background, but still ever present. The only three pictures non of the two animals is present in is one close up of Hermione, one close up of Bellatrix and one close up of the two kissing. Those pictures simply not showing enough background for any of the two to sneak in. Hermione has to laugh particularly loud at one picture with Orion on Bellatrix head and Crookshanks trying to sit on her shoulder which had a special comedic effect due to the large size of the half kneazel and the fairly small and slender size of one dark witch. Bellatrix threatens to murder anyone who ever gets to see the picture of her as a fox in the Weasley's jumper in front of the little make shift table, save for Hermione of course.

In the early evening, the brunette writes three letters. One to the Malfoy's to wish them a happy New Year along with a small parcel with the two mobile phones they had gotten them. One to the guys, wishing them the same and also warning them about her gift for the Malfoys and to inform her should this not be alright. The last letter is to Minerva McGonagall, wishing her a happy New Year as well and asking for a meeting once she is back in school, should she have the time for such. 

Orion is delivering them all the same evening, starting with a visit to Harry and Ron at the ministry, then heading for the Malfoy's and to Hogwarts last where he stays and waits for Hermione (officially) and Bellatrix (unofficially) to arrive.

The Hogwarts Train leaves bright and early the next day and Hermione, Crookshanks and Bellatrix in fox form take a taxi to the train station right after waking up and getting ready. On the train the brunette witch is mostly occupied reading a book to calm her nerves while speaking only a few words to her friends and telling Pansy Parkinson that she had delivered her message on her way in, who simply appeared grateful for once and otherwise left her alone afterwards.

"You're more quiet than usual, are you okay?" Ginny nudges her brunette friend slightly.

"Mhm just a lot on my mind with the N.E.W.T.s ahead and all."

"That's still a few months though? You need to relax more. Come on, I can tell there is something else bothering you."

"We'll talk about it soon, okay? Sorry this is a bad time now." 

Ginny accepts her friends words with a nod and a concerned expression. Neville opts to stay out of this one, but is body language shows equal worry for his friend. Only Luna smiles brightly at the muggleborn witch, as if everything is as it ought to be.

~~~~~~~~~

Not much to Hermione's surprise, the young witch receives a note just after she's done unpacking to come see the Headmistress before dinner. With her head spinning and her heart racing, she closes her eyes for a moment only to feel two arms securely wrap around her. Leaning into the embrace, the younger witch inhales Bellatrix scent and relaxes slightly. She is partially relieved to finally have someone to lean into in such situations and equally concerned that this may very well be the end of that already. Scolding herself for letting the woman whose neck is actually on the line comfort her, instead of the other way around. She turns in the embrace to gaze at her dark witch, her own expression becoming more determined.

"Mmmm well that is more looking like the woman I know. Are you going all lioness now?" Bellatrix grins a little as she steps back. As Hermione rolls her eyes, Bellatrix cackles and turns back into her fox form, waiting for the younger witch to grab the gift she had gotten for the headmistress before following her out and through the hallways.

Tea is already prepared and waiting on the small table by the armchairs in front of the fireplace as they enter.

"Happy New Year, Hermione. I hope you had a nice Christmas."

"Thank you, Minerva. The same goes for you and I still have your Christmas gift here." The young witch hands the small wrapped item over and watches the older professor unwrap it with a delighted expression. It's a framed picture they had made at the Weasley's house during Christmas, showing Ron, Harry and Hermione in front of the Christmas tree together. 

"Oh my, what a beautiful picture. Thank you, Hermione." The framed picture is placed neatly and carefully on the mantel of the fireplace before Hermione is handed a small gift in return. The brunette takes a seat in the armchair as she unwraps it, while Minerva is sitting down in her own chair. The small package contains a potion of Felix Felicis and a rare book about Animagus.

"The book is from my private collection, I hope you will enjoy it."

"Thank you, Minerva, those are amazing gifts. You shouldn't have..." Hermione feels some more guilt wash over her once more for having kept her friend in the dark for so long, yet her throat tightens and her tongue grows heavy at the attempt to say something more.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Hermione. Have a biscuit and tell me what is wrong already?" The older professor watches Hermione with her piercing all knowing gaze.

"It's, there's something I haven't told you yet."

"Obviously. We had postponed that talk if my memory serves me well. Now out with it, stammering does not suit you, that is more reserved to your friend Ronald Weasley."

"Just show her." The brunette says to no one in particular, though Bellatrix of course knows very well whom she refers to and returns to human form in front of the fireplace.

Minerva McGonagall is back on her feet in quite an impressive speed, her wand drawn and pointed at the former Death Eater. "What is the meaning of this?"

Bellatrix does not flinch or draw her own wand. She straightens her posture and raises her chin, a gesture Hermione has learned to show the world the woman is not afraid of anything.

"What spell have you put her under, Madam Lestrange? I swear if you have hurt her again I will end your miserable life right on this very spot." The headmistress straightens her posture alike, anger visible on the usually calm and composed woman. 

"Black, if you please. And I have not put her under any spell, I think you are proficient enough to check that if you want to, I am sure. As low as my opinion on most of the Hogwarts staff is, I have that much confidence, if barely."

"And I am to believe that, Madam Black? I am sure we are all very aware of your particular proclivity for mind manipulation and manipulation in general." The word 'Black' is half spat by the older witch, showing her equal distaste for that family name quite clearly.

"The staff here always has been too much talk and too little action. Why don't you just check her if you think I put her under any spells? And speaking of manipulation, as far as I recall, your own side are hardly saints in that regard." The former Death Eater paces slightly, her head still held high though her hands still unarmed. "What's wrong, afraid that I am right?" The dark witch taunts in a little sing-sang and cackles.

"If you think I am letting you out of my sight and lower my wand, then you must think I am a blithering idiot."

"Or perhaps a coward? What happened to the grand Gryffindor bravery? Or is that all talk and no action too." Bellatrix hops onto the desk, folding one leg over the other as she studies the professor closely.

"Hermione, you better name me a reason why I am not taking this maniac out and tossing her back into Azkaban right this instance."

Hermione finally shakes out of her stupor and takes a few confident steps towards her friend, placing her hand on the woman's wand hand to lower it. "She's on our side. Or well, on mine I guess." Hermione briefly corrects when she spots an eyebrow of the dark witch raise in question. "I'm not under any spells, you are quite welcome to check that."

"On your side? Hermione, she'll stab you in the back the moment she gets the chance. Have you forgotten what she has done to you? And to so many others? She's just using you. Whatever she promised you, she won't keep it. You can't trust the likes of her."

Bellatrix jumps off the desk and snarls at the older woman. "Oh yes, because you all are so trustworthy. How much did you and your precious Dumbledore know and withheld from people. Manipulated children to fight your little war, knowing very well the risks and happily accepting them. You call me a manipulator you old bat? For years you have been sucking up to the world's grandest manipulator and adored his every step while he prepared a little boy like a lamb for the slaughter. Now you stand here, all high and mighty and tell me how I cannot be trusted? You are no better than me, you have done a mad man's bidding just as I have!" The raven haired witch basically screeches the last words into the headmistress face who has by now lowered her wand and returned to her level headed posture.

"Hermione, would you please leave us alone for a moment." While her voice is calm, the commanding tone in it leaves no room for argument. Hermione knows this is not just a friendly question, but she is being dismissed for now. Yet she hesitates to move.

"It is quite alright, love, I'd quite enjoy to have a chat eye to eye with the old lady here anyways." The dark witch revels in the desired effect of the older woman paling at the provoking term of endearment she used to address the young witch. A taunting smile spreads over her now perfect teeth, her eyes never leaving those of the headmistress.

"I'll be right outside then." Uncertain whether such was truly a good idea, Hermione feels that arguing the wish of the two equally stubborn women would likely not bear any fruits. Thus she relents for now and waits outside as she's been asked to.

"Be certain I will check her for spells and potions once our little talk is done, Bellatrix."

"There was never any doubt about that. If you plan to just take me down with her out of sight, you better buckle up though, because I will not go down easily."

"For now I will believe that Hermione does not wish me to do that, so I will not unless you give me a reason. Be aware though, I will take any reason provided gladly in a stride. Perhaps I ought to transfigure you into a straight jacket, that seems fitting to your general mental state."

"Says the woman who turns porcupines into pin cushions and snails into tea pots for a daily living." Bellatrix folds her arms over her chest and once more raises her chin.

"And now what? I am to believe the grand Bellatrix Black suddenly had a change of heart over night and is now supportive of muggleborns, tame as a lamb and all goody two shoes?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I am supportive of one muggleborn, I am far from tame and I believe neither of us in this room deserves the goody two shoes title."

"And why would I believe you to not just stab her in the back the first chance you get?"

"Of all the things you can accuse me of, you cannot honestly accuse me of not being loyal. I pledged my loyalty to her and I will fight for her. Be under no illusion, I am still quite willing to hunt everyone down who should try to lay hand on her or to harm her."

"Yes loyal to the Dark Lord. Loyal to all your pure blood fanatic friends. Hermione has gone through enough. She has grown to me like a daughter. I will not let her suffer more by the likes of you."

"She's not a little lapdog. She has her own ideas and plans as you likely know very well and you also know how our world will treat her for it. How much do you believe you can support her in this? I know I can and I will."

"Oh you think you by her side will make things easier? That is quite rich. If anything, people will give her more pain for it."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. The first muggleborn to ever redeem even the worst of the Death Eaters? The hate will be directed at me, not her. The people always love a good 'hero' who even redeems the unredeemable. It makes a lovely story."

Minerva McGonagall sits down for a moment, pondering and her eyes never leaving the dark witch. She is quite aware the woman has been inside of Hogwarts for a time now without any incidents, yet there still was a huge risk.

"I want you to make an unbreakable vow, then."

"I will, under one condition." Bellatrix takes a seat in the other armchair, boldly nibbling a biscuit.

"You are not exactly in the position to make demands, Madam Black."

"Oh but I do anyways. I want you to come to Australia with me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I promised Hermione I will fix the memory of her parents and I shall. Time is of essence here though, as it will get more complicated the more new memories the two gain. Additionally I think it would be better Hermione were not present for it, just in case something goes wrong. She should be here and focus on her N.E.W.T.s. Obviously I cannot travel alone as I am officially still very much dead. I am unsure how your Order will react once they know I am alive and whether I will still have the chance to do this after, so we need to do it before."

Minerva quietly mulls this over for a moment. She promised the young witch she'd do all she can to help her parents and this was something within her power. She does not quite trust Bellatrix as far as she could toss a dragon, but she is quite certain that if someone can undo what was done, it would be her. Additionally, it might be a decent chance to figure out the woman's real intentions.

"If we tell the Order, there is a good chance you will never see the light of day again, one way or the other. Especially since Augusta and Neville Longbottom joined. Alastor Moody, Harry Potter and Molly Weasley will also not be overly delighted by the revelation of your living state."

"I am aware of that, but there is little choice in the matter if we want to take the remaining Death Eaters out. Something I promised both Hermione and my sister. Hiding as a fox for the rest of my life also isn't overly high on my wish list. If I want to get anywhere with my life still without just hiding and plotting in the shadows, then this is the only way I can go to have any chance to get pardoned."

"I hope you realize how slim the chances of a full pardon for you are. And how do I know you do not just want me to bring you to Australia to flee and live your life elsewhere?"

"Would you care? It would get the problem off of your back at least."

"It would hurt Hermione and as said, should you harm that girl again I will personally see to you facing an early, though in your case somehow still far too late, demise."

"Tell you what, if I hurt her ever again, I'll gladly let you."

Minerva's eyebrows raise slightly though she nods in acknowledgement. "I will need around a week to get the portkeys ready."

"I'll use the time to get some more information about what Hermione all altered by then and what would be sensible to replace it with. Let's get that vow over with then."

When Minerva asks Hermione to join them again, the young woman is relieved to see both women unscathed. She's not too fond of the idea of the unbreakable vow when they inform her, though reluctantly agrees when both woman ask her to cast the spell as the witness.

The two older women stand in front of each other, Minerva McGonagall a good head taller than Bellatrix and grab each others hands as Hermione places the tip of her wand on their linked hands and begins to cast the spell.

Minerva speaks her conditions first.

"Will you, Bellatrix, vow to never willingly hurt Hermione Granger?"

"I will"

The first thin tongue of brilliant flame emerges from the wand and slithers its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, Bellatrix, to the best of your ability, protect her from any harm?"

"I will"

A second flame emerges and wraps around their entwined hands.

"Will you remain loyal to her and not betray her cause under any circumstances?"

"I will"

The third flame sneaks around their hands.

"Do you vow to never attempt to bring back the Dark Lord or consciously help another of his follows regain power?"

Bellatrix stares at the older woman for a moment as the vow that has never been discussed before is uttered, but then raises her chin proudly and speaks clearly.

"I will."

Minerva nods slightly when the fourth strand of flame is added and Bellatrix speaks her own terms.

"Will you, Minerva, vow to help me on my mission to aid Hermione's parents to best of your ability?"

"I will."

Hermione raises her brows slightly as the vow is made as she had not witnessed the conversation between the two. Nevertheless, another streak of red flame seals the deal.

"Will you, Minerva, support us when we face the Order of the Pheonix so we may remain together?"

The words are uttered unusually timid from Bellatrix lips and sound more like a question than a proper request. The headmistress falters for a moment. She isn't certain it is a promise she wants to make, but the genuine sound of the words and Hermione's hopeful gaze sway her over.

"I will."

The last strand of flame coils around their hands and Hermione finishes the spell before they release their entwined hands.

"I would like some time alone with Hermione now, Madam Black."

Bellatrix nods and offers the briefest smiles to Hermione before she returns to her fox shape and the headmistress allows her leave the room.

While Minerva is certain at this point Hermione is under no magical influence, she still insists on checking her for spells and potions, which the brunette allows.

The old witch is not quite certain whether the result of finding no magical influence is a relieve or an even bigger concern and she takes a seat in her chair again, warming up their tea with a silent spell.

"Please, tell me how this came to be and all of it."

After a sip of now hot tea, Hermione tells her the story from her very first trip to the rock. She remains vague on the parts which are private to Bellatrix concerning her past, her family and her own invented spells, as well as the more private moments between the two of them. The smart elder woman easily figures out most of what has transpired regardless.

"I truly hope you know what you are doing. You are playing a dangerous game here."

"Haven't we all been doing that ever since I came to this school?"

"Touché. Still, you have be careful. And I'll not let you out of your homework just because you are tending to a homicidal maniac."

Hermione chuckles slightly. "I'd not have expected anything different. You'll find she is much less insane than people claim though. Or perhaps I am more insane than we thought. I am not so sure anymore."

"I have long given up the hope that nothing strange happens when one of you three are involved."

"I suppose that is fair. Weird things always seem to happen when the guys and I are involved. Goodnight, Minerva. I am truly sorry it took me so long to figure out how to tackle the issue. I've been on the fence for a long time whether I hand her to the ministry or not."

"It is quite alright, it is a complicated matter for sure. We will speak more soon, please be careful. I have to say it again."

As the young woman leaves, Minerva McGonagall leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. She is unsure how to feel about the development. She knows Bellatrix to be cunning and likely to have the little extra force needed to tip the scales in Hermione's favor. But it would be a dangerous walk on a very thin line and those scales could tip in either direction. Yet, she has learned to not underestimate Hermione and neither to underestimate Bellatrix. She also remembers Bellatrix as a young student and is quite aware that darkness had not always been the only side of the oldest Black daughter, there was more to her for sure and she did always have a quite brilliant mind. Minerva had always felt that her talent was wasted by both her parents and the Dark Lord. The two could make quite a pair, for the best or the worst. 

She deeply hopes that Hermione can bring out the better sides of Bellatrix instead of the dark witch bringing out the darker sides of Hermione, which undoubtedly are there. Minerva of all people knew them to be in everyone to some degree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the cold has been conquered (hopefully) so here's the next chapter!
> 
> The interaction between Bellatrix and Minerva was a tough one to write as both are quite witty, headstrong and sarcastic. I hope I could do them some justice. There will be more of that of course in the future, as the two are going on a trip together. Oh boy, that may be intersting.


	22. Down Under

As Hermione returns to her room, or now their room rather, she quietly sits down on the bed and grabs one of her books, opening it to read. Bellatrix frowns slightly and raises a brow at the silent attitude of the usually so talkative younger witch. Eventually Bellatrix generally thin patience wears thin and she breaks the heavy silence of the room. "Are you alright there?"

"Mhm." Is the only response the dark witch receives, the other woman doesn't even look up from her book.

"That is either one hell of a book or you're angry at me." While Bellatrix isn't quite sure what the young witch is upset about, she knows the silent treatment all too well from her sister though, she is a master at it. An impression which only further confirms when the only reply of the other woman is a shrug of her shoulders.

"Care to talk to me about it?" Crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot slightly, Bellatrix slowly grows annoyed with the situation. She never is one to hold back and try to conceal her emotions herself, far more happy to get it out and over with to move on.

Hermione's head finally whips around to glare at the older witch. "Oh sure, 'now' you want to talk. You didn't seem to think of that when you decided to go to my parents without me and speak to Minerva about it, also before even talking to me about it."

"I don't understand the problem? You asked me to help with the issue. I am helping. And who knows, this way it may get McGonagall to believe I am not just here to enthrall you, use you, or worse. Who knows what she's cooking up in that mind of hers about what my plans may be." Bellatrix confusion is evident on her whole facial expression. She truly has no idea why the muggleborn is angry with her, to her it seems the best and most efficient course of action regarding the matter.

Hermione just stares at her in disbelief, though some of her anger dissuades and morphs into an equal amount of confusion. "How can you not understand why I am angry? We are talking about my parents here. Didn't you think I'd want to be there when this is done? That I'd feel left behind if you go alone? How would you feel in my stead?" 

"If someone were to treat my parents for whatever reason when I could not, I don't see why my presence is essential. As for leaving you behind, I am not doing that at all. Since time is a bit of the essence here, it just felt the most efficient and quickest way to do it. You can tend to your studies without being distracted, I treat your parents, without being distracted. In the best case, your friend does not think anymore I am a total nutcase. Some missions are best done divided to cover most ground and be more productive."

Once again, Hermione notices how much more of a warrior and soldier the woman is compared to her in regards of her methods and way of thinking. She herself rarely had done the things she did in during the times of war on her own. And even in the smaller adventures before that, they always had been together as a team. Mostly all three of them, sometimes even more, but almost always at least two of them, even if they had to split up. She couldn't really fathom even how much time the other woman must have spent on her own. Additionally many actions of her friends and herself had been sparked by emotions, while Bellatrix's approach appears fairly systematic and pragmatic, which surprises her slightly since the dark witch often appears fairly emotional and to act in a spur of the moment or whatever her current mood dictates her. "Bella, this is not a war mission. This is personal. My parents are very dear to me. They have always supported me in everything. What I had to do has been weighting heavily on me and I would have hoped to be there when they finally remember me. Not to mention that I could of course likely learn a lot from it."

Bellatrix blinks a few times as she processes the information, mulling it over. "I know you hold your parents rather dear. It's one of the other reasons I thought it better if you are not there, to be honest. It is a complicated procedure, something can always go wrong and I doubt you'd want to see that."

"I have faith in you. I guess I can understand the time issue and sooner is definitely better than later. I mostly really just wish you would have spoken to me about all this instead of just dropping it on me like that and after already having made a decision." The muggleborn witch sighs softly as she slowly follows and understands Bellatrix quite different way of thinking.

A slow nod is the response from Bellatrix as she sits down next to the brunette. The older woman equally begins to understand where her younger partner is coming from. Had it been the other way around, she wouldn't really have enjoyed to be presented with finalized decisions without having had a word in them. She is used to make her own plans, but acknowledges that she'd not be too happy if the situations had been reversed, something that hardly ever occurred being the first lieutenant of the dark lord, unless he had made a decision or plan himself. "I suppose you are right. I'm not really used to discuss my plans much with anyone. The Dark Lord usually just let me do my thing unless I had direct orders from him. I'll admit though, that I likely wouldn't have enjoyed it much had I been in a lower position and left out of debates all the time."

"Glad you finally see why I am upset. Also, I am your girlfriend, not your lord, or the other way around."

"Well, I am a lady at least by title. And you can be quite bossy, lord or lady or not."

"Tsk, and you like it." Hermione leans against the older woman.

"Sure do."

"You're not even bothering to deny it?"

"Nary a bit." The dark witch kisses Hermione's head. "I guess we both have some things to get used to and figure out here."

"Quite so. Lucky for you I do enjoy learning and spending years with Harry and Ron made me somewhat durable to crazy, dangerous and annoying."

Pulling Hermione into her arms while leaning back against the head of the bed, Bellatrix holds the young woman close and whispers. "Are you saying I am crazy, dangerous and annoying? Nevermind, I guess that is a pretty spot on definition of me. Speaking of learning though, you need to tell me some more about what memories you altered. Also how you did it and what would make most sense to your parents in regards of reasons why they went to Australia and changed their names.

The brunette witch snuggles against the raven haired woman's chest as she begins to elaborate the alterations she made to her parents memories to block the memories of herself from them while playing with a lock of dark hair.

~~~~~~~~~

It feels like the week is over in a mere blink of an eye with both witches being rather occupied. Bellatrix has been studying the documents Lucius had given her during the time Hermione attends her classes. They only managed to train in the room of requirements once all week, mostly being busy with going through different scenarios of how to proceed with Hermione's parents and starting to practice legilimency and occlumency for Hermione who once more proves to be a rather quick learner. She does get the hang of occlumency quicker and better than Harry had, however struggles with legilimency due to not being graced with a natural talent for it as some selected few witches and wizards. Additionally, sorting her own mind and emotions is already a struggle for the young woman, working though the mind of others is an even harder and more foreign concept for her. It had been a little easier with her parents, as the memories in question had been very familiar to her and she had known what to look for.

By the end of the week, she is able to dissuade simple attacks on her mind. However, on the topic of legilimency she merely is able to work the spell in theory, but is yet to actually succeed to navigate through the complex layers of another's mind she is unfamiliar with. It mostly leaves her confused and with a small headache after seeing a few blurry, random pictures. The natural magic in Bellatrix due to being a witch, does complicate matters even though the raven haired woman doesn't actively block or resist her. Something which frustrates the young woman due to her nature of always aiming for perfection in her attempts to learn something new. 

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, these are very complex spells. Many never even learn to use them at all, even skilled wizards. You'll get the hang of it, you've come pretty far in just a week and you did manage to work on your parents memories. It's a bit harder with magical beings and one could argue my mind is certainly not an easy one to start with."

"It doesn't feel that way. I am used to learn spells within a few hours or less." The brunette huffs and knits her brows as she leans back on the bed.

"I do admire your ambition and I guess I can share the sentiment of not being overly patient with something not working right away. We'll practice more when I get back and you can still practice yourself in the meantime. Perhaps with one of your more simple minded friends."

Hermione nudges the older witch slightly with her foot at the mild slur against her friends and rolls her eyes which earns her a small cackle. A sound the brunette has grown quite fond of and which causes a small shiver to run down her spine.

Minerva has kept her promise and organized everything for the trip which now will be happening the very next day. Apart of several permissions from other wizard governments, the trip requires a total of five portkey travels due to the far distance.

Hermione wraps one arm around the dark witch as they settle down for the night and cuddles against her side. "Will you come back?" She whispers into the dark.

"Why would I not come back?" Confusion is evident in the older woman's voice.

"It would be easier for you, to start anew and not have to face the Order and the ministry. It's what your sister wants you to do."

"It's not what 'I' want though. I've never done anything just because it's easier. Not planning on starting now. I'll come back, I promise."

Kissing Bellatrix's cheek, Hermione feels both relieved and anxious. She's happy the woman will return, she has no doubt Bellatrix will stay true to her word. Yet, she wonders if that happiness isn't very selfish of her. There is little doubt, returning and facing what is to come bears a high risk for the former Death Eater who has somehow snuck her way into her heart throughout the last weeks. She wants her to be safe, but she also wants her by her side. Ergo, she'll have to make her be safe here by whatever means necessary, Hermione finally concludes before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

After a silent and very early breakfast in their room, Hermione and Bellatrix make their way to the Headmaster Office to meet Minerva McGonagall before classes begin. The Headmistress is already waiting for them with a bag in one hand and several papers in the other. As they had to move through the halls to get here, Hermione holds Bellatrix in her arms in her fox form. 

"Good morning, Hermione. Something amiss with her or why is she not able to walk on her own?" With her typical lecturing gaze, the older woman observes the flustered look on the younger woman's face.

"No, she's fine. I guess I just made a habit of it when I still had to carry her around while she was injured." Truth to be told, Hermione just wants her as close a possible for the last moments she still has with her girlfriend before they would be apart for who knows how long, even if only in the animagus shape. Something she doesn't feel like talking about right now though, even with her friend, to not feel even more miserable.

"Your lying has improved I see. Though I can still spot it easily enough. Now hurry to your class, we'll be back safe and sound soon enough and with your parents to boot, I'll see to that."

Hermione smiles a little at he reassuring words of her friend and mentor, giving Bellatrix one last squeeze who licks her cheek before she is placed back on her paws. Something Minerva only briefly shakes her head about, muttering something about transfiguring something into a chastity belt, which earns her a sound of protest from a certain fox and a stifled laugh from Hermione alongside a faint blush of her cheeks.

As the brunette heads for her classes, Minerva grabs the fox by the scruff of the neck to enter the floo-network via her fireplace to head to their first portkey. While Bellatrix is not overly fond of being carried in any manner by anyone but her muggleborn witch, especially not the way she is held now like a puppy or kitten the mother needs to stop from running about, she endures it as the only possible manner of transportation. Touching the portkey herself as a fox would immediately raise suspicion about her not being just an ordinary animal, and touch is required to be taken along.

The next hours took all Bellatrix had in her to not bite someone or simply unshift and hex them to oblivion. Each country they had to pass through to get to their destination required the same boring procedure. A portkey to the ministry, a lot of talking Bellatrix did not even bother to listen to anymore as the question where always the same. 'Where are you headed? Why? How long will you stay? Which countries did you pass through on your way here? Have you taken anything along from your previous destinations?" After the fourth stop, the dark witch, now dark fox, is rather glad she had the older woman along and doesn't travel on her own. There would likely be a trail of carnage by now, had she traveled on her own and would be busy fencing off aurors by now. The old professor on the other hand, answers all the questions in a calm professional manner, safe for a few particularly dumb questions which are met with some witty sarcasm. In most cases the ministry staff does not even realize they actually just had been subtly insulted.

It is already early evening when they finally arrive and pass through the ministry in Sydney. Once they leave the magical district and head into the muggle part of the city, Minerva moves out of sight swiftly to allow Bellatrix to return to her human form.

"Well, that was bloody dreadful, even for wizarding bureaucracy, which is always dreadful."

"I remember you have always been one prone to lament. Now we best find a place for the night and get planning. I'd recommend something small and nondescript to not draw attention."

"So a cheap muggle inn, sounds just bloody perfect." 

"Perhaps I shall transfigure you into a howler? That way you may serve a purpose today."

Bellatrix simply stares daggers at the older witch but opts to remain silent for now, aside of a small growl in protest. The hotel they find isn't as bad as Bellatrix had first imagined. It also is in the same district the Grangers, now Wilkins, apparently had moved to as Hermione already had investigated long before the journey, to act as quickly as possible once she finds a way to restore their memories safely.

The hotel is rather small with no more than 20 rooms, if even. It's also not holiday season, so it is fairly empty. The place appears family run and kept in good condition despite most of the furniture being old by the looks of them. Behind the hotel is a small garden with a fountain in the center. Behind the fountain, a small tree-lined road leads to some stables, the trees mainly consisting of olive and orange trees. Next to the stables is a horse pen with land for 4 horses which the family rents to tourists for small tours along the beach due to the hotel being located at the very edge of the large city. The garden shows a variety of trees and shrubs, all well kept and regularly watered and in full bloom.

Bellatrix decides to excuse herself and to take her dinner to her room, not feeling very talkative and even more irritated than usual. As she already had expected, sleep eludes her during the night. The few times she briefly dozes off, she is plagued by nightmares almost immediately, waking up with a raw throat and soaked in sweat. Luckily she had been mindful enough to cast a silence charm on her room pre-emptively. After the third failed attempt, she finally gives up and heads into the small garden after a quick shower. Sitting down on a bench by the fountain, she is lost in her own thoughts which keep drifting to the young witch back at Hogwarts. "I can't have a moment of peace now, can I?" She grumbles, not bothering to look who is in the garden with her, she already knows.

"Just making sure you do not fall back to old habits." Minerva steps a little closer, not too surprised the former Death Eater noticed her so quickly. Bellatrix had always been vigilant, likely more out of necessity than anything else.

"I have many of those, not sure which ones you are currently particularly worried about."

"Most of them, I'd say." The headmistress of Hogwarts takes a seat on the bench as well, which earns her an annoyed eye roll from Bellatrix. "I thought you were tired, you look like there wasn't much sleep though so far."

"I haven't been. Sleep never was something that came easy to me without potions."

"You looked rather well rested the other days I met you throughout the last week."

"It's different when she's sleeping with me."

"I didn't particularly need that much detail."

"Tsk, I actually did mean that in the most innocent manner possible. For some reason I can sleep perfectly fine when she is close by. Though naturally you are not wrong, I sleep even better after some sweet physical activities beforehand of course." The eldest Black daughter wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. She can't help but enjoy to irritate and provoke people, especially when she considers them uptight and judgmental of her actions.

"Merlin's beard could you stop it please? It's bad enough to know you took her innocence, I really don't need the details."

"Would it help if I promised I definitely won't do that particular part again?" A smug grin is plastered on Bellatrix face as she glances at the older witch.

"Very funny, Bellatrix. Do you know no shame at all?" Minerva straightens her back with disgust plastered all over her face.

With a small snarl, Bellatrix invades the other woman's personal space, a finger pressed painfully firm against Minerva's chestbone. "I guarantee you that I am ashamed of plenty of things I have seen and done, but one thing I am definitely not ashamed of is to be with Hermione in any way she allows me to."

"She is less than half your age."

"So what? With our kind easily becoming some hundred years old if we put our mind to it, what's 30 years in the end. Young witches and wizards are married off every year against their will for prestige or for money, yet you and your precious bunch of feathery hypocrites have never lifted a finger against that. She chose to be with me, I did not force her."

"You don't deserve someone like her!" It's Minerva's turn to raise her voice, her gaze unwavering on the aggressive woman in front of her.

Bellatrix anger dies as quickly as it came. She withdraws from the other woman's proximity with a flicker of hurt rushing over her facial expression before she stands. Crossing her arms over her chest, she paces back and forth in front of the fountain. "You think I don't know that?"

Surprise is evident on the older witch's face. She expected Bellatrix to get more angry, violent even. To argue at the very least. She is a pure blood of one of the most highly respected families of the Sacred 28 after all and for what Minerva knows of her and her family, considers herself better than most, if not all others. For the moment, she is uncertain how to respond to the uncharacteristic reaction.

"I tried to not fall for her. I guess that was doomed to fail though. She's brilliant and strong, passionate and she sure has quite some fire for being such a bookworm most of the time. I was just as surprised as you that she would want to be with someone like me, after all I've done to her, to the people she knows and loves. She's the only one who ever bothered to look past my walls, aside of Cissa maybe. She decided to give me a chance and I'd be a fool to note take it. I do believe she is my one chance at happiness and I refuse to pass that up. I may not deserve her, but I damn well will try to be someone who deserves her. To be whom she apparently sees in me."

"You think your family would approve of this? You know what they have done to your sister."

"If losing my title and my wealth is the only prize to pay, then I will pay it without blinking an eye. I am afraid the prize may be far more steep though."

"You are both taking a lot of risks with this. But it seems I made the right decision a week ago after what I heard now."

"What swayed you anyways? Your change of heart felt a little abrupt."

Minerva pauses for a moment, not quite certain if she is willing to reveal too much yet, though the other woman has shown her honesty, so she will do so in kind.

"Three things, mostly. The primary one, which was also the point where I was willing to give you the benefit of doubt and speak to you alone was your little outburst before I asked Hermione to leave us alone. What you said about Albus and me was not all that wrong as I have to admit. Now, Albus Dumbledore was not like the Dark Lord. He was a good man who always wanted the best for everyone. I will grant you though, that his ambition may have clouded his judgment at times. Yet I still trusted him unconditionally and almost never questioned his decisions. In retrospect, some decisions I should have questioned. It may have spared some pain and struggle for many. Not because he wanted to bring harm to the children or to himself or us, but being stuck in that battle for so long, he took too much on himself and expected too much of others. I can see how you had put your faith into someone you admired and had high hopes in, only to realize later that all that glitters is not gold. And then it likely was too late. So while in a very different way, I could somewhat relate to what you said. The other two things were that I do of course trust Hermione and while I did want to double check, she did not show any signs of different behavior that would indicate a potion or charm. Lastly, I did notice you gave her your ring, and I do remember it has always been quite valuable to you. Mostly since I had to deal with four unconscious students once upon a time who thought it funny to take it from you and hide it after quidditch."

"Hah, yes I remember that. They were lucky they got away that easy."

"They spent a week in the hospital wing, Bellatrix."

"Yes, I already said they got away easy." The dark witch huffs and sits on the edge of the fountain. 

"Of course, whatever you say. You should probably try to get back to the sleeping issue, we have an early day tomorrow."

"You have an early day tomorrow, I can sleep in."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well we need to observe them to see when we can catch them alone. What do you think draws less suspicion, a cat or a fox in a city?"

"Of course. How convenient for you."

"Quite. Good talk though. See you tomorrow then." Without even waiting for an answer, Bellatrix hops off the edge of the fountain and makes her way back to her room. Minerva remains on the bench a few moments longer, rubbing her eyes underneath her glasses with a long sigh. Those would be a long couple of days.

~~~~~~~~~

Bellatrix had not shown for breakfast, which didn't surprise Minerva all that much, who then went out to perform her task. When she returns, the dark witch is nowhere to be seen in the small hotel. After there is no answer upon knocking at her door, she decides to ask the lady at the reception, who kindly points her to the garden. Following the directions, the older witch finds whom she seeks by the horse pen. The raven haired woman's head is resting on one arm which is placed on the upper part of the fence, with her other hand she is feeding one of the horses a carrot.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the animal type, Madam Black. I am happy to see you finally graced us with your presence though." Minerva McGonagall crosses her arms as she observes the to her eyes somewhat surreal scene of the most feared and notorious Death Eater, idly feeding a horse in the middle of nowhere.

"You can accuse me of many things, but I am fairly certain that harming animals or magical beasts was never on that list. Safe for that accident with the elf. How was the catting around?" A little grin etches on Bellatrix face at her specific choice of words and the scandalized expression it causes on the other witch's features.

"Unlike you, I have actually been productive. The two are working in the same place, a dental clinic not far away. They do not seem to leave the place for a lunch break, at least I have not seen them leave the building during that time. They headed home from work around 5 pm and I followed them a bit on their way I heard them converse about going out tomorrow but staying home tonight. They have not spoken about further plans for the week so tonight is our best bet, unless you feel you need some more time to do this."

"I'm as ready as I'll get. We can go now. Mind, I cannot work on both at once so we'll have to take one of them out for a time. I'd probably go for a sleep hex, stunning would just make me have to alter even more memories."

Minerva merely nods and beckons her to follow. A couple of minutes later they arrive in McGonagall's hotel room to ensure no one can see them so the older witch can apparate them to a spot nearby the house the "Wilkins" live in unnoticed. She had found the secluded area earlier during her observations and is fairly certain it is not traveled often, if ever. It takes the two witches only a couple of minutes to reach the small house from there and Minerva rings the bell. It is Hermione's father who answers the door and Minerva hasn't even finished her greeting properly when he already glides to the ground slowly, in deep slumber , his fall being stopped by a levitation charm.

Minerva has little time to be impressed by Bellatrix's stealth and speed when she already hears a call from the other room. "Wendell? Who is it? Is everything alright?" The dark witch already moves past the hovering and sleeping man, leaving Minvera to tend to him and the door as she strides through the room with quick and deadly precision. The older witch is quite glad the former Death Earter's intent is not as deadly as her movements today. By the time she arrives in the living room after having closed and locked the door as well as moving Hermione's father along, Monica Wilkins nay Granger is already in a kind of trance, sitting on the couch as the raven haired witch works on her memories.

Highly focused on the task at hand, the Bellatrix does not notice Minerva enter the room, levitating Hermione's father onto the couch, or anything else going on around her. She carefully moves through the woman's memories, mostly aiming for the points Hermione had told her about to remove several blockades which had been established, most of those memories involving their child. It is unavoidable that Bellatrix can see a lot of memories from the woman involving Hermione's youth. The dark witch had warned her girlfriend about that and asked for her consent, which had been given readily. To make things easier, Bellatrix alters the memories regarding their move to Australia as close to the truth as possible. Instead of altering their memories without their consent, Hermione told them about the danger they might be in and asked them to temporarily leave the county until things have blown over. There was some protest about leaving their child behind, but Hermione and McGonagall managed to convince them that Hogwarts would be a safe place for her with all the wards, protections and professors. To give the whole picture a bit more realism, she adds a few memories of the two talking about their daughter and missing her to the more recent memories.

Minerva observes the woman working with rapt attention. For the first time she can vaguely understand Hermione's fascination with the wicked woman. With most of the madness from Azkaban having faded the woman's intelligence and skill becomes far more prominent. The grace and speed she casts with, often non verbal and sometimes even wandless, is quite exceptional and surpasses most wizards and witches she knows. Altering all those memories takes quite some time and even after an hour, the woman still appears highly concentrated. Even most professors Minerva knows couldn't keep such strong magic up for such a long time without wavering and Bellatrix intends to even repeat the same procedure the very same day. All in all it takes around 90 minutes to fix the mind and memory of Mrs. Granger, who falls into a slumber of her own after the procedure is done.

"Are you sure you are able to repeat this right now?" Worry is etched into the older woman's voice. She doesn't want anything to go wrong with this. A mistake with mind magic rarely can ever be fixed again properly and she knows Hermione would be devastated should that happen.

"Yes, we can't reasonably do it any other time. We'd need to separate them then which would just lead to more alterations being necessary to make such it work. It's fine though, I can do it. I'm not some amateur." While Bellatrix begins to feel the tiredness in her bones from the lengthy concentration, seeing so many memories and upholding a complicated spell over a long period of time, she pushes herself to go on. She promised Hermione she would do this and she would not disappoint her.

"Well, you certainly had enough sleep, unlike others." The headmistress quips which earns her an eye roll from the other woman who moves to the other couch and repeats the procedure of spell casting, unblocking memories, altering and adding memories, making sure they all match what she had adjusted in the mind of his wife. As exhaustion becomes more and more prominent on the raven haired woman, the whole ordeal takes even longer. After almost two hours, she finally finishes the spell and stumbles back a little to take a clumsy seat on the couch table.

"Are you alright?" The concern in the older woman's voice is genuine, which annoys Bellatrix even more. She doesn't like to show weakness in front of others.

"Peachy. They will believe they fell asleep on the couch in front of the television when they wake up. We can meet them tomorrow morning before they head to work and tell them that they can return and so on and so on."

Minerva moves them both onto the same couch without Bellatrix even asking. The observant woman quickly notices the discomfort when asked about her well-being. After apparating back to the hotel room, Bellatrix leaves rather quickly and without much of a word. While Minerva is not particularly keen on getting into an argument with the woman, she does follow her soon after in her feline form. She promised Hermione to make sure Bellatrix is safe and she does intend to keep her promise. With the exhausted state of the witch, it feels wise to her to follow and make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble.

It doesn't take her too long to find the raven haired woman, once more sitting on a bench by the fountain, beneath a Jacaranda tree. The feline swiftly and silently climbs the tree to lay on a branch above the witch, having a comfortable spot to keep an eye on her target. Minerva is uncertain if the dark witch is exhausted enough to actually have not noticed her or whether she is simply pretending she hasn't. In either case, she doesn't look up or say anything, appearing quite lost in her own thoughts while staring at something in her hands. Shifting her position a little to get a better look, Minerva can see the woman is holding a picture of a certain young witch in her hands. Feeling torn by the discovery, the tabby cat finally decides to give the other woman her privacy and sneaks back into her room. The day would start early enough and the garden should be relatively safe for the witch. Should Bellatrix decide to make a run, she'd likely find a suitable moment either way. Though Minvera has a feeling that running away currently is the last thing on the woman's mind, no matter how favorable it would be to her situation.

~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's first night alone brought her no more sleep than it had to her partner. Classes had been a struggle all day and she barely managed to stay awake in most of them. After dinner, Ginny pulls her to the side with a concerned expression. "'mione, what's wrong? You look like a wreck. Have you slept at all tonight?"

With a deep sigh, the brunette shakes her head slightly. "Not really, no."

"Come on you can't tell me you are just afraid of or worried about the N.E.W.T.s. You're brilliant and they are quite a bit in the future still. Now tell me finally what is going on, please? First you were all happy and in great spirit during and after the holidays and now you're all gloomy. You've generally been behaving rather oddly, always going from worried and silent to happy and chatty and vice versa."

"Let's go to my room. We can't discuss this here. I don't think you'll like the answer though." Hermione does not even wait for a reply and simply begins to move, knowing Ginny would follow immediately.

"I'll definitely like any answer more than no answer." 

Once they are in the Headgirl's room, Ginny takes note of several items in the room rather quickly which do not quite fit Hermione's style, though she refrains from commenting on it for now.

"I actually met someone." Not sure where to begin, the brunette stammers that fact rather randomly as she sits on the bed.

Ginny can barely contain her excitement as she sits down in the arm chair in front of her.

"Oh that is great! Is it a student? Wizard? Or a muggle? Did you meet him during the holiday? How long have you known him? Is he cute? Tell me everything!"

Hermione blinks slowly, trying to keep up with the onslaught of questions and processing them.

"Uhm... she is a witch. Not a student, no and we met before the holidays already. I've known of her existence for a few years, actually started to really get know her a few weeks ago only I guess. And uh... not sure if cute is the right word here. Beautiful, cunning and stunning works better I guess." Hermione offers a shy little smile at the last part and a faint blush of her cheeks.

The ginger girl giggles slightly when Hermione appears flustered. "So not a student. Is she older then? Oh my gosh, is it a professor? Were you together during the holidays? Do you miss her, is that why you are all gloomy and grouchy?"

"Uh lord no, not a professor. Though it's... complicated. Even more than if it were a professor. We did spend the holiday together and it was amazing. She invited me to a date and we had dinner and danced and... well... got closer and all that." The young woman blushes even more though can't hide a bright smile at the memory.

"Uh huh... I want details."

"W-what about?"

"She any good in the sheets?"

Hermione's face can now easily match a tomato in coloration and her mouth is slightly agape in shock which causes the ginger girl to laugh out loud.

"Fine fine, you can give me 'those' details another time. Do I know her then? And why is it so complicated?"

Ginny frowns slightly when her friend suddenly slumps her shoulders and looks rather crestfallen. "Hey... it'll be alright, whatever it is." She moves to the bed and hugs the brunette witch tightly who begins to sob against her shoulder. "Come on, you're having me worried. It can't be that bad? Tell me."

Wordlessly, Hermione reaches for the night table and opens it, pulling out a picture, she hands it to the youngest Weasley. Staring at her own hands, she doesn't dare to look at her friend. While she isn't ashamed of her feelings, she knows how hard it will be for her friends to understand, to see the woman she sees in Bellatrix and not the woman the world has painted her as.

"Is.... is that? ... but my mother killed her, didn't she?" Ginny stares at the picture in disbelief for several reasons. For one because she is fairly certain she saw the woman on the picture die several months ago. For another because the woman in the picture looks nothing like the woman she remembers from that fight. While distinct features indicate they are the same person, the difference is mind-boggling. The rotten, yellow, jagged teeth are pearly white and even. No mad cackle but a small but beautiful smile on blood red lips. The frizzy and dull mess of a hair looks shiny, with soft curls falling over the woman's shoulders. The gaunt, malnourished face with dark rings under their eyes transformed to a beautiful yet still very pale face with prominent cheek bones.

"She made it look like she died that day but actually fled the fight and hid in the Forbidden Forest. She saved my life when I met her but got injured in the process. I wanted to kill her, but couldn't. Then I wanted to hand her over but... still couldn't. Before you ask, no I am not bewitched, Professor McGonagall checked that. She knows too, but only for around a week."

"Oh boy, Harry won't like that." Ginny immediately bites her tongue when she sees her friend immediately deflate even more at that and pulls her back into her arms. "Hey, he'll get over it. The man can be a bit stubborn or even dull at times, but he has a heart of gold and he loves you like a sister. And if he doesn't get over it I'll knock some sense into him. Are you really sure she is safe to be around though? I mean... well, I mostly only know the stories but the woman seemed a little coo-coo, to put it mild. She also did try to kill us. Did McGonagall hand her to ministry? Is that why you're so upset?"

"No, I just miss her. I've been with her every day for weeks now and it's just... odd to not be near her and not to be able to talk to her. They went to Australia to help my parents. Bellatrix is really good with mind magic and is quite certain she can fix my alterations without causing any damage. Which likely answers your other question, no she isn't totally coo-coo. Maybe a little unhinged at times. Sirius was actually in a similar state when he escaped Azkaban and then recovered over time. I guess it is similar with her only that she is a somewhat eccentric person in general. So even after recovering from being in that hell hole for years and surrounded by soul sucking monsters, she's still a little crazy, but more in a charming way. And I have seen her fight and I have trained fighting with her, trust me, had she had really wanted to kill us, we'd be dead."

"I guess if McGonagall trusts her to do this and went with her she can't be all nuts. Only you would call someone crazy in a charming way though. Harry and Ron are not her biggest fans for obvious reasons. Especially with what she did to you, though to be fair, that is your decision to forgive not theirs. Sirius is another matter though, and Dobby. And well, I guess you saw how mum reacted to her." The ginger girl frowns a little.

"She didn't mean to kill either of them. She stunned Sirius but he fell into the veil. With Dobby she was aiming that dagger at no one in specific, though I won't lie she had intended to stop us no matter the cost. She was afraid of what Voldemort would do to her and her family if she didn't." Hermione leans slightly against her friend's shoulder for support, at least a little relieved that the reaction wasn't as bad as it could have been.

The youngest Weasley mulls this information over. "If you fell in love with her then there must be more to her than the crazy glimpses we got to see. I know you are not an overly naive person and that McGonagall didn't immediately deliver her to the ministry also is quite telling. She can't hide forever though?"

"No, she can't. I suggested her to leave the country but she won't. She wants to help me and also to help find the remaining Death Eaters so her family is safe again. We'll tell the Order soon, though this may not go so well. I'm scared, Ginny. I don't want her to be tossed back into that awful place or even get the Dementor's kiss. A part of me wishes she'd just decide to stay in Australia. It would break my heart but at least she'd be safe."

The ginger haired girl rubs her friend's back comfortingly. "You think there is a chance that she will?"

Hermione fiercely shakes her head, tears straining her cheeks. 

"Good, because I'd have to go there and kick her butt and drag her all the way back here. And I share my brothers hatred for spiders, so Australia really wouldn't be a good place for me to be."

This finally brings a small smile to Hermione's face and a little chuckle.

"Is there any way you can contact her if you miss her so much? Mind, it somewhat boggles my mind to see you miss someone's company instead of just enjoying to be alone and making the best out of it by reading 50 books or something."

"I gave her a cell phone before she left. But you know how Hogwarts is with electronics. Though Bellatrix thought the room of requirement might be able to provide an environment where they potentially work, seeing it can alter itself to whatever the one who enters needs the most. It's just a theory though."

Ginny grins as she stands and pulls her friend to her feet. "Come on then, only one way to test a theory. And I've always been envious of Harry's and my brother's stories of you guys sneaking around for little adventures, so let's have one tonight!"

Hermione rolls her eyes slightly but can also feel some excitement bubbling up within her so she is quickly persuaded to go on this little adventure. With the aid of the Marauder's Map, they navigate the halls and avoid running into anyone rather easily. 

Once they enter the room of requirements, both sit down on a cozy couch the room has provided and Hermione pulls out the small device from a pocket and switches it on. The next few minutes stretch for what feels like an eternity until the phone finally has started. Hermione emits a little squeal when the device shows two reception bars, then blushes a little, pondering what to write.

Ginny only shakes her head and nudges her. "Come on, write something romantic!"

"What? No! That'd be awkward. Wouldn't it? Hm." It takes her a few more minutes, starting a text several times and deleting parts of it again until it is finally acceptable to her and she presses the send button. ~Hello dear, I hope all went well with the trip and that you arrived safe and sound. The room of requirement works, as you predicted it may. I miss you and hope to hear from you soon, Hermione.~

"Tsk, we need to work on your romance, woman."

"So you don't mind that I date a criminal, but my messages not being sappy enough, that bothers you. And people say my priorities are askew." 

In response, Ginny only pokes her tongue out and is rather happy she could cheer her friend up a bit. Realizing that what now lays ahead can't be easy for the young woman. She will do her best to support her friend and she is rather certain Harry and Ron will eventually come around too. Neville however, will be quite another story. Though not one she intends to drag her friend down with even more tonight.

The phone vibrates a couple of times after the two playfully argue for a few minutes and Hermione bites her bottom lip as she opens the phone to read the reply. She is rather impressed the other woman figured out the device so quickly and even more that she seems to carry it with her. ~Hello love, I am fine and we went to your parents tonight. All went well there too and we'll see them tomorrow for the official news. I miss you too and I've actually just been thinking of you. I couldn't sleep yet, so I went to the garden and am sitting under a Jacaranda tree, looking at your picture. The tree is blooming in a beautiful shade of purple which reminds me of you and our date. Perhaps one day we can come here together, it is rather mesmerizing, though hard to enjoy without you. You do make everything quite a bit better, even me. I hope I will see you again soon, I love you.~

Due to the length, the message is actually split into several and while reading, Ginny is literally squeaking in excitement. "See, 'she' knows how to write a romantic message! Now write something back."

"I... don't really know how to reply to that." Blushing faintly, Hermione begins to type anyways, correcting her message several times once again. ~I love you too. I'd love to go there with you one day, or anywhere you want. Please be safe and home soon, I'll be waiting for you.~

"Better I guess. We need to work on that. Not tonight though, you really need some sleep girl, you look like a train wreck. Or like our car after Harry and Ron's little adventure." Ginny carefully hooks her arm under Hermione's and pulls her up.

"Always such a charmer, Gin. But you're not wrong. I do need some sleep."

The two sneak back into the Gryffindor Tower where they part ways and each of them is heading to their own room. Once Hermione is changed and in bed, she snuggles into Bellatrix's pillow and the nightgown she had worn the night before heading out. Enjoying the familiar scent and knowing her witch is well, the muggleborn finally finds some sleep that night.

~~~~~~~~~

Bellatrix and Minerva meet up when it's still dark, to catch the two muggles before they would head out to work.

"Did you even sleep at all?" 

A shrug is Bellatrix only answer to the question of the fellow animagus before both apparate to the same spot as the other day after a very disapproving gaze of the older witch.

It is Minerva who rings the bell, seeing they already know the professor, now headmistress, from the days she delivered Hermione her Hogwarts letter and picked her up. She also was the one who explained everything to them which needed to be explained about the matter and gave Hermione her first wizarding book.

It is Mr.. Granger who opens the door, recognizing her immediately his face displays a wide range of mixed emotions, fear and hope being the most prominent. "Please do come in professor. Dear, it's professor McGonagall." He calls out to his wife after holding open the door for the two women. The four sit down in the living room and Mrs.. Granger appears even more anxious than her husband. 

"Is Hermione alright?" She asks hesitantly and her hopeful gaze rests on the Scottish woman.

Relief spreads through the headmistress when Mrs.. Granger clearly remembers her daughter and the situation at hand. "She is indeed. We do come with good news, the situation has cleared up and you may return home either with us or you can leave the country the same way you came, which may however be a little more complicated, though certainly not impossible." 

"I think we ought to travel with you as the quickest option. We want to see our little girl again and see with our own eyes that she is well, as soon as possible. Not that we don't trust what you say it's just... something I need to see myself to really believe it. If you can give us today to sort everything out in the clinic and to pack and speak to the neighbors, then we could be ready by tomorrow noon? If that is alright. With you and... oh dear god, I am so sorry! What terrible manners, I did not even introduce or ask for you name. Please forgive, I was just so worried about our Hermione when I saw the two of you, I hoped for the best but... there's always worry too that it could have been bad news." Hermione's mother gazes at Bellatrix with a mortified expression.

"Don't worry about it. You certainly had more important questions than my name. I'm Bellatrix Black, well met." While the raven haired witch is playing it casual, Minerva is quite certain she can detect a trace of nervousness in the confident woman who now is struggling to remain still by occupying her hands with a pen which she scavenged from the table and is fiddling with.

"My pleasure. I assume you already know who we are though. Are you a professor at Hogwarts too?" The muggle woman smiles a little, calming down slowly.

"... not exactly. I work more freelance right now. I am with your daughter though. I mean I work with your daughter. At Hogwarts. ... It's complicated." Bellatrix forces a small smile while she internally wants to smack herself for this lovely little awkward performance. She's never really been the type who's good with parents. Or people in general, probably.

Mrs.. Granger looks at her with some confusion evident on her face. Finally Minerva has some mercy with her traveling companion and steps in. "Madam Black is an excellent duelist. She has been ensuring the safety of your daughter and also has given her some additional personal training."

Bellatrix coughs at the last part, her mind naturally taking the words in a quite different way and offering her pictures of their more indeed quite personal sessions. "Yes, that." 

"I see, I am glad my daughter has someone to look out for her and help her then." Mr.. Granger offers helpfully while his wife still seems a little confused and thoughtful.

"We should leave you to your business then and we will pick you up tomorrow at noon. I will arrange the transportation today then. It was a pleasure to meet you both again and I am happy you are well. Hermione will be very relieved and I will see to arrange a brief meeting between the three of you upon our return. I unfortunately cannot take you to Hogwarts, but I will ask Filius to bring Hermione to the ministry for our arrival there." 

"That sounds perfect, thank you." Mr.. Granger smiles as he rises from his chair, the other three following suit.

When the two witches are on their way to their apparating spot, Minerva speaks without looking at the darker witch. "Smooth, Madam Black, really smooth. You know, you wouldn't even have needed to come along, seeing you won't be there when we head back, at least not in any recognizable shape to them."

Bellatrix twitches slightly when she realizes the woman is right. She'd need to be a fox tomorrow for the travel so coming along today actually made things more awkward and confusing than less. "And why pray tell are you only saying this now instead of doing so beforehand. You've actually been making it harder for yourself too."

"Oh I am aware, but it was well worth it to see you make a fool out of yourself for once."

"... Bite me."

A triumphant grin spreads over Minerva's face. Revenge is best served cold and the former Death Eater had it coming after trying to irritate her the other night for her own entertainment. Now it was her turn to be entertained on the dark witch's expense.

~~~~~~~~~

While Bellatrix heads back to the hotel, Minerva is off to get in touch with her various contacts and to get everything ready for the trip home with two additional passengers. She also needs to reach out to professor Flitwick about meeting them at the ministry with Hermione, so she can have a very brief reunion with her parents at the very least.

The raven haired witch uses the time to head into the city to occupy and distract herself and see if she can find a gift for her girlfriend to bring along. Having a bit of a knack for shopping, it doesn't take her long to find the perfect gift and also one for her sister and for her nephew. She additionally takes a bottle of wine and some chocolate for herself, but clearly with the intention to likely share it with a certain someone special.

Once back in the small hotel she spends a little time with the horses before withdrawing to her room, opting to rather read a little and see if she'll get another message from Hermione in the evening after the classes end. The muggleborn doesn't disappoint in that regard and even calls when Bellatrix confirms that she is in her room and alone.

"Hey, how are you?" 

Bellatrix can actually hear the woman smile on the other end. "Much better now. We are coming back tomorrow, if McGonagall can sort out all the boring paperwork, which I am confident she will, she isn't back yet though. But that seems to be quite her thing, unlike mine. I find it quite dreadful and boring to paper push and answer dumb questions."

"I am sure she will. It's good to hear you, if only for a little bit. Things have been interesting here, but I rather tell you all about that tomorrow. I unfortunately have to head back to the Gryffindor Tower soon before curfew kicks in. If I sneak out too often the likeliness of getting caught is quite big."

"It's alright. I am just glad we could talk for a little while and I could hear your voice. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me too. Thank you for doing this. It really means the world to me."

"And you do to me, that's why I'm doing it." After a moment of silence on the other end, Bellatrix grins and bites her tongue. "You're blushing again, aren't you?"

"Nonsense."

"Hrm. Love, you should head back then and get some sleep. I heard some odd noise just outside, I'll go check what is going on there. I'll see you tomorrow and I miss you."

"Odd noise? Please be careful. I miss you too."

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing. Bye." With a quick movement, Bellatrix places the phone aside and readies her wand, placing it in her sleeve as she heads down and outside into the garden. She spots nothing out of ordinary immediately, though as she travels further along the tree lined path towards the stables, the feeling of something being off becomes more prominent. With a few small wandless spells her suspicion confirms that there are several concealment and muggle repelling charms cast over the area ahead. 

Whoever casted the wards, clearly had made it quick work rather than precise and Bellatrix has no issues to pass through them. Once she does, the visual scene changes and so does the sound. She can see the headmistress of Hogwarts with her wand ready, fighting something large and quick, though they are too far away for the dark witch to identify it for certain, its roar however rings in her ears even from the distance and in a swirl of black smoke she moves closer. 

Finally getting a closer look at the beast, the former Death Eater freezes, recognizing what it is immediately though she is rather surprised to see one at all and even more so in this region. With a scorpion's tail, lion's body, and man's head, the Manticore is not only a terrifying beast to look at. A single scratch of the tail will kill and the creature is highly resistant against charms on top of that. There are no known instances of a wizard fighting one alone and live to tell the tale. Even groups would struggle to take one down. This one seems in a particularly bad mood on top of that, attacking the other woman relentlessly who struggles to keep a distance between them.

Bellatrix gut instinct is to turn and leave, but how would she explain that to Hermione? She could say she got there too late, but she wasn't sure if she really could convincingly lie to the woman whom she had grown so attached to, or even wants to do that for that matter. There also is the issue of needing the old witch's help and her being a close friend of the young muggleborn. She'd be devastated if something happened to the professor.

The whole thought process does not actually take longer than a few seconds before the pureblood moves in, having made her decision just in time as the sting of the deadly tail almost grazed the older witch had Bellatrix not knocked her out of the way with a Flipendo jinx. The sudden interruption catches the beasts attention and it now focuses on the new intruder. Instead of casting directly at it, Bellatrix begins to haul nearby objects at the roaring manticore.

Minerva who finally struggles back to her feet, moves to the other side of the beast and follows suit, transfiguring anything usable nearby to haul it at the creature. At first the beast cannot decide whom of the two to attack rather and moves back and forth. When it finally makes up it's mind it focuses on Bellatrix, advancing and forcing the woman into defense instead of offence.

In a vain attempt to get the beast away from the dark witch, McGonagall hauls a bombarda maxima at it, which however has little effect but sizzling the fur slightly and making it even more angry. At least it confirms the legend that the hide of a manticore is highly resistant to charms, though both woman would have preferred that to be a myth. As Bellatrix hits the wall of the stables with her back, the beast leaps at her and pushes her down onto the ground with a terrifying howl. With a quick Incarcerous Spell, Minvera manages to catch the beasts tail and stops it from piercing the witch beneath with the stinger, struggling to hold it with the ropes which now are attached to the deadly body part. 

The older witch's blood freezes at a high pitched scream from the dark witch and another howl from the beast as she tries her best to keep that tail from lashing out. When there suddenly is a lack of movement and sound, Minerva's stomach drops. Carefully moving closer she tries to get a proper look at the scene, though dreading what she might find.

"Will you get that bloody thing the fuck off of me already you useless old bat?!" 

Relief washes over the old witch when the annoying screech of the woman below the apparently dead manticore reaches her ears. But how is it dead? With the beast dead, the magical properties seem to have vanished from it's coat which formerly repelled most charms and a simple levitation spell lifts the body and drops it to the ground next to the dark witch. As it rolls onto the side, Minerva can spot something stuck in its throat which Bellatrix quickly goes to pull out and retrieve. She unceremoniously wipes the ornate dagger clean of blood on her dress before she strolls around the beast. 

"Well, that was that. What a lovely highlight for the trip. Can you turn something into a syringe?"

"Whatever would you need that for?"

"I want to extract some of the poison."

"And you think I will let you do that? That is one of the most potent poisons there is."

"Yes and you'd be with your friend Dumbledore now had I not killed it. I think I deserve a little souvenir."

Minerva frowns at her words but finally relents and picks two cactus thorns, transfiguring them into the desired syringes. "I suppose I owe you a thank you then for stepping in when you could have simply leave me on my own. I best not catch you do something shady with that though."

"Something shady? Me? Wouldn't ever dream of it. And don't flatter yourself, I was actually trying to save the horses."

"Of course. Why ever else would you go toe to toe with a manticore. I assume they were what drew it here though."

"Perhaps. It is odd to see one outside of Greece nonetheless. And even there they are extremely rare, having been hunted to near extinction hundreds of years ago." Bellatrix pockets one syringe after removing the needle and sealing it with a charm, careful to not get in any contact with the poison and hands the other to McGonagall who raises her brows in surprise, but does accept and stores it away in a similar manner.

"It is a rare component and can actually be used for much more than just the plain poison. Naturally to also make an antidote, among other things. I guess you have some fun now reporting this to the authorities and have the body removed. How did things go with the departure?"

Minerva sighs and rubs her eyes thinking about more bureaucracy ahead. "All is set though it caused a few headaches. And this will cause even more. I guess I will get to it immediately if I want any sleep at all tonight. The wards appear to have worked at least and no muggles were drawn here. That means a little less work, though it will still be a long night."

The two part ways and once in her room Bellatrix opts for a shower, grimacing when she peels off her dress. Deep claw marks stretch over her shoulders and partly down to her chest. Luckily all the manticore blood from the stabbing wound had spilled over her upper body so the old witch couldn't see it wasn't all the creature's blood. It was bad enough she had an inkling Bellatrix took a risk in helping her, she surely doesn't need to know how close a call it was. Bellatrix prefers to keep her invincible appearance. A few healing spells provide a little relief, though deep red scars remain on the otherwise alabaster skin. Bellatrix regards them in a mirror with a sigh. ~ Well I do hope it's true when they say that women dig scars. ~

~~~~~~~~~

Right on time at noon, Minerva and one fox head to the "Wilkins" house and move on to the ministry in Sydney right afterwards. Hermione's parents did not question Minerva's explanation that Bellatrix had to travel home earlier due to her duties. If the way to Sydney was full of annoying questions, checks ups and paper work, the way back was ten times worse with having to answer dozens of additional questions and fill out sheets over sheets of papers for the muggles.

When they finally arrive at the ministry in London, it is already 6 pm. For Bellatrix the struggle and boredom was worth it though, when she sees Hermione practically leap into her parents arms and hug them tightly, all three shedding some happy tears. Even McGonagall discreetly wipes her eyes under her glasses when observing the scene.

The small family catches up briefly on the events of the last months with promises of more details soon when Hermione has finished her N.E.W.T.s. Of course Hermione left out a large portion of what had actually transpired during her parents absence.

"I really wish we'd have more time to catch up. I've missed you so much." Hermione smiles and hugs her parents again.

"We're not going anywhere now so we can catch up soon. We'll write you too, don't worry so much about us, we will be fine. You just concentrate on your exams, though we're sure you'll pass them in a stride anyways. We're so proud of you dear."

"Thank you mum. I'm sorry you had to leave everything for so long because of me."

"Oh hush, think nothing of it. It wasn't your fault and you only did what was best."

After a few more hugs and a tearful goodbye, Minerva McGonagall takes the Grangers home while Professor Flitwick is about to head back to Hogwarts with Hermione and her fox when Kingsley Shacklebolt stops them. 

"Just a moment, Filius, if you please. Miss Granger, Arthur brought it to my attention that you are interested in joining us in the ministry as well? As my assistant non the less?"

"Good evening, Minister Shacklebolt. That is true, yes. I wanted to apply after I am done with my N.E.W.T.s if that is alright with you."

The minister smiles warmly at her. "That would be lovely, though I dare say I doubt those will sway my opinion much. I know what you have done for all of the wizarding community, we all do. I'd be more than happy to have you here and so would your friends be, I am sure."

The smile is returned in kind. "It makes me very happy to hear that, though I still intend to do my very best in the exams. I don't want to be chosen for the position simply for my efforts in the war."

A hearty laugh is heard from Shacklebolt at that. "Yes I heard your ambition is quite legendary. I will of course not oppose such, on contrary it is quite commendable. I am sure you will be quite an asset to our team here and I am looking forward to hear from you. Let me still assure you though, your war efforts were no small feat and showed far more of your skill than any answers given on paper ever could."

"Perhaps you are correct there, though I'd much rather show I am quite qualified in both. You will, without doubt hear from me soon. Thank you minister."

"You are most welcome. Now Filius, please bring her back to Hogwarts safely and thank you for your patience."

"It is no trouble at all Kingsley."

~~~~~~~~~

The moment they arrive in the office of the Headmistress, Hermione swiftly excuses herself and moves to her room so Bellatrix can return to her human form.

The dark witch barely manages to unshift when Hermione is already in her arms, something Bellatrix is certainly not complaining about.

"So you did really miss me, hm?" Bellatrix coo's softly into her ear.

"I honestly didn't think I'd ever miss anyone so much, especially after just a couple of days."

"I definitely know what you mean and I feel quite the same way. I did bring you a little something though." Opening a bag, she carefully fishes out a small box and hands it to Hermione, who let's go of her torso but leans against her to not lose the contact as she examines the box. Upon removing the lid, she finds a silver necklace with a precious opal embedded in the pendant, a stone Australia is rather famous for. The stones are very popular for their play-of-color, flashing in iridescent colors when viewed from different angles and when the stone or light source moves. This particular stone varies in shades of deep purple, blue and turquoise. 

A little gasp escapes the younger witch as she examines the necklace before she turns and kisses the woman who gave it to her. "Thank you, it's so beautiful." Slipping it into Bellatrix hand, she turns around and moves her hair out of the way to have the woman put it around her neck.

"I'm glad you like it. I also brought us some wine and chocolate to enjoy, though right now I would die for a bath after that journey." Bellatrix places the necklaces and clasps the chain with nimble fingers before she kisses the nape of the brunettes neck, eclicting some goosebumps.

"At this hour the prefect bathroom should be quite undisturbed. I can bring you there if you promise to not die for it."

"Hm... I have a much better idea. Join me?" Bellatrix whispers softly into her ear as she holds Hermione close, who predictably blushes a little.

"I suppose I could." The warm feeling in her stomach persuades the young witch. Only Bellatrix could make her react this way and it is increasingly hard for her to resist the woman. Not that she truly wants to resist her unless perhaps to tease the passionate woman a little.

The grin of the dark witch widens to Cheshire proportions and she swiftly returns to her fox form after stealing another quick kiss.

Sneaking out once more, Hermione casts a few charms on the room and door when they enter the bath. Bellatrix is the first to peel out of her clothing after returning to her human body, causing the brunette to frown when she spots the angry red scars etching over the alabaster skin of the woman's shoulders and chest. 

"What happened? You didn't tell me you were injured. Why isn't this properly healed?" 

"I didn't really get a chance to tell you yet, it's nothing. And certainly not what I wanted to start our reunion with. Don't worry. We had the pleasure of meeting a manticore, it didn't like us much. Long story short, it's dead, we're alive. I healed the wounds but with magical creatures it can always be a bit tricky so it didn't quite work out as well as would with other, normal injuries. I still rather take the claws over the sting any day. And well I guess I am now probably the only witch who can claim to have slain a manticore." Bellatrix straightens her pose a little to emphasize her words, reflecting the warrior she is inside out.

Hermione steps closer and tenderly runs her fingertips over the scars with another deep frown.

"I guess they aren't very pretty." The voice of the dark witch is unusually insecure, though still laced with a hint of pride. "Then again, neither are all the others probably. My appearance has seen better days I guess, but they are part of who I am. I fight for what I believe is worthy of fighting for and I always will."

Hermione blinks, her eyes widening as she finally catches on what the other woman is implying her reaction may have meant. "No, no, that's not it. Not at all. You're beautiful, always, scars or not. I love to look at you. Fierce and proud, elegant, deadly and all there is to it. It's just painful to know you've been hurt. And that could have ended even worse. I wish I could have been there and helped, you've endured so much pain already. I wanted to make sure you're not being hurt again... but I couldn't even do that." Hermione knows it would be useless to tell the woman she shouldn't have taken such a risk. That she should have thought more about her safety. That would be like asking Bellatrix Black to not breathe. The woman is a warrior and that wouldn't change. It is also one of the things Hermione loves about her, even if she worries about her well being.

"Hey, stop. Don't beat yourself up over this. I know you always want to be perfect at everything, but this wasn't on you. I promised to help your parents and I wanted to go. That McGonagall finds one of the few living manticores in a place where it doesn't belong nonetheless, no one could have predicted. And as said, I am fine, it doesn't hurt, it just looks like you got a bit too wild in bed."

The younger brunette lightly punches her shoulder. "Very funny. How did you kill it? I read they are rather resistant against spells." Hermione leans in closer to gently kiss each of the claw marks while Bellatrix sneakily begins to remove her girlfriend's clothes.

"They are, a dagger to the throat worked wonders though."

"I guess that would do it for most creatures. Though I don't think many witches would dare to get close enough to such a creature to do that." Timidly, the younger witch helps to remove her own clothes, letting them join those of Bellatrix on the floor before she is led into the warm bubbly water. 

Leaning back against the side of the huge tub which is actually more the size of a pool, the dark witch pulls Hermione into her arms, letting her lean with her back against her front. "I told Ginny about us."

Bellatrix tenses slightly. "How did that go?"

"Not as bad as I imagined. She'll even try to help convince the others when the time comes, or so she said. Not sure how much sway her opinion will have on anyone but Harry though."

Bellatrix gently kisses the brunette's shoulder, happy and relieved her fears of everyone turning their back on Hermione because of her didn't come true so far. "We'll get through that too. Let's not think of that right now though and just relax and enjoy being back together."

A small gasp escapes Hermione's lips when she feels her girlfriend's slender fingers caress her legs and stomach. "What if someone comes in?"

"I am pretty sure in that case the situation will be awkward no matter where my hands are." With a little grin the raven haired woman nibbles on the brunette's earlobe with a little throaty purr.

"Your humor is still awful, Bella. And you definitely are quite one track minded." Hearing the throaty noise of the dark witch causes the younger woman's body to tingle and her heart to pick up the speeds. The muggleborn is quite fascinated how her own body immediately reacts to the smallest sounds or touches from the other woman.

"And you still love it." 

Instead of a verbal response, Hermione turns her upper body slightly and cranes her neck to kiss the other woman passionately. Deft fingers become a little more bold and roam over the younger woman's body as their tongues are entwined in a small battle for dominance. Finally Hermione fully turns in the other woman's arms, slipping between her legs and pressing their bodies tightly together.

"From now on no more solo trips." The brunette bites Bellatrix's lower lip playfully, her breath is quickened and her pupils are dilated as she gazes into her girlfriends eyes.

"My my, aren't we possessive." Bellatrix eyes live up to her family name, having turned almost as black as the fur of her animagus coat.

"Perhaps I am, you are mine though. Promise you won't leave me again." Hermione's fingers tangle in the dark wet curls of her girlfriend, grabbing them slightly in a possessive manner.

"I am yours and you are mine." A light growl rumbles through the raven haired witches chest. " And I promise. But even if I have to, I will always return to you." Bellatrix knows by now, she'd do anything to make this woman happy and be with her, no matter what it would take. She'd fight the whole world if needed be.

"Good, we're in this together after all. And yes, I am only yours too." Hermione is certain by now, she doesn't want to be without the wicked dark witch, no matter how much more complicated it would make her life and no matter how long it would take to convince every single person in the world if needed be that the woman belongs to her side and not anywhere else.

~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Granger's house, Mrs.. Granger enters her daughters room, straightening the bedsheets a little as she looks around, reveling in memories of her daughter playing and reading in this very room. Straightening a picture on the night table, she turns to leave. Just as she is about to switch off the light, she spots something laying on the ground under the night table. Moving back, she picks up the picture that must have fallen down there and looks it over. The picture shows her daughter and the woman from the day before. Her daughters arms are wrapped around the woman's neck, both are smiling into the camera briefly before her daughter turns her head slightly and nuzzles the older woman's cheek in the magically developed picture.

"Honey, are you coming?"

"Yes... I'm on my way." After another glance at the picture, she places it into the drawer of the night table and leaves the room after turning off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm sorry this took a bit longer! I have been quite busy packing and the heat here has been insane, so some days concentrating simply wasn't possible.
> 
> For that, the chapter became rather long, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I am leaving for my holiday today and will be gone for three weeks, so don't panic if there isn't an update before end of july! I am not abandoning the story, but I will be traveling around a lot during my holiday so I doubt I will get to write much until I get back. I hope you stay tuned though, more will be coming for sure.
> 
> Always happy about reviews/comments, as usual.


End file.
